The New Beginning
by TheBlackFox666
Summary: THis story is undergoing a rewrite. I will post all updated chapters here for further reference. Thank you for reading this and my other stories. Chapter retype 3 up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning RETYPED

**So, my first chapter retype, looking forward to the reviews on how much better it is. I'll update this as much as possible.**

------------------------------0000000000000000000000-----------------------------

Chapter 1: The New Beginning.

9:30, a mile from base Bravo in northern Iraq

_I hate the heat. _U.S. Sergeant William Danton thought as he walked fully loaded in gear down the hot, Iraq streets. "Rob, how much farther until we get to the base?" He asked to his brunette headed friend to his right. Will quickly slipped the clip of his M4 SOPMOD out and checked the ammunition then slipped it back in.

"We are about…ten minutes away from Bravo base." The man said taking off his desert camo helmet and wiping sweat from his forehead. As he slipped it back on the dirt around him started to puff up in small dirt fountains as bullets impacted the ground around the four man squad.

"SCATTER!" Will yelled as he grabbed the tall man, Steve, and pulled him behind a wall as Rob and Roc dove for cover in an alley on the other side of the dirt road. The tan buildings Will found dull and boring, but this was the first encounter in months and he was extremely excited. "Get some rounds their way!" He said looking around the corner and firing a short ten round burst towards the two building at the end of the road.

~ 9:30, Cornerian time. Great Fox, Slippy's personal lab ~

Slippy typed away at the keyboard in front of him. He looked up every now and then towards the long steel tunnel and at either end where there was indents in the walls, each with a dim source of light.

He pressed the space bar hard in frustration, and then jumped up as a loud yell was heard behind him. He panted heavily in fear as Fox laughed.

"How's this thing doing?" Fox asked leaning on the wall next to the window and looking at one end.

"We're almost done. And to think we are doing what seemed impossible, instant travel over long distances." Slippy ranted.

"Yeah, to think." Fox said sarcastically. The automatic door slid open with the hiss of compressed air.

"If this thing works, I owe you a beer, Slip." Falco said walking in. "Yo, Foxy, lets go sparing right now, I'm in the mood to release some steam."

"Sure, get ready to get your ass kicked." Fox said calmly walking towards the door and pushing Falco out.

~ 9:32, fire fight with Delta Squad. ~

Will slipped a bullet shaped grenade into his M320 grenade launcher, then flipped up the day/night flip up sight. He leaned out from behind the building wall and angled it up as he looked through the sights. With one quick pull of the finger, there was a metallic _thunk_ then a quick explosion.

An RPG terrorist unit fell from the second story window and his RPG, still in hand, went off and collided with one of the support beams holding the balcony up, which quickly collapsed.

Dust went everywhere as the four man squad coughed and waved hands in front of them trying to see past it. They looked at the collapsed front of the building in amazement.

"Damn…" Rob said stunned. "That was…one hell of a shot Will!" He yelled excitedly patting him on the back.

"Alright guys. That was intense. Let's get to the base quick and stock up and get ready for our next mission." Will commanded walking down the dirt road towards the collapsed tan building with the others in tow, making a right at the intersection.

-

Ten minutes later, the base wall came in sight. The tall fence, sand bags, and look out tower with turrets placed in strategic spots reminded Will and the others of every other base they went to. They stopped at the front of the fence as another U.S. soldier ran up from the other side.

"Hey guys, how did the mission go?" Jerry asked in his trucker like voice, the husky man pressed a button on the fence and the sliding door slowly opened.

"You might want to stock up on ammo, we might have company. We're heading over to the command tent." Will said shaking hands with the man.

"Will do, you guys take care ya hear?" The man said walking off.

"He's such an awesome guy." Roc commented.

"Yes he is." Steve added. They walked towards the biggest of the tents near the middle of the camp. They passed many other tents and Marines lifting crates and placing them inside the tents.

"They're still setting up here?" Rob said sarcastically.

"Apparently, they've been at it two nights straight." Will said pointing towards the commanders tent. They walked inside as they put the safety on their standard M4 SOPMOD carbines and put them on their backs with their squad signature MP5 sub machine guns. Will looked to his side too make sure he had his MK.23 pistol. "Commander, sir!" He yelled as him and his squad went into simultaneous salutes as they practiced many, many times.

"At ease." The old, grey haired Commander said returning the salute. "How did the recon mission go?" He asked turning and leaning on a table with a map of the area as Will and the others looked at it.

"We found that they are actually planning to attack the base, around about twenty minutes from now." Steve said.

"How did you find this out?" The commander asked looking up at him.

"One of them had a cell phone with the command in the voice mails." Rob finished.

"Interesting… But this leaves us with very little…" the commander was cut off as him and they others were thrown to the side of the tent as the other half exploded, shrapnel and cloth flying in random directions. "RPG'S!" The commander yelled.

"Steve! Rob! Roc! Get the commander and yourselves somewhere safe! I'm heading to the armory to get ammo!" Will yelled grabbing his MP5 with rifle scope. He aimed towards the ripped half of the tent, then ran to the other side towards the steel room noticeable through the sides of the tents.

He quickly opened then closed the steel door, then looked around at the open boxes of many loaded clips for different weapons. They were clearly labeled, he reached into the M4 box and grabbed a good twenty clips, then grabbed ten grenades and M320 grenades and ran out towards the fence where he knew the team would be.

~ 9:58, Slippy's lab, Great Fox. ~

Slippy pressed one more button and either end of the tunnel lit up.

"Ok, it should be ready. Where would you guys want to go?" Slippy asked turning to the four others.

"Aquas." Falco said.

"Sauria." Krystal said after him.

"Pepetoon." Fox said with a grin.

"Corneria." Peppy finally said.

"Umm…it would help if you all agreed for one place. Slippy said turning back to the keyboard. The others looked at each other curiously.

"Sauria." They all stated flatly.

"Sauria it is!" Slippy said excitedly typing rapidly, then tapped the final button, making the ends of the tunnel light up more, blinding the team and forcing them to cover their eyes as the two lights converged and smashed together, finally dimming into an image of desert and tan buildings.

"I don't think that's Sauria." Fox said looking at the wavering image. Something appeared in the teleporter hole and slipped through, emerging and slamming into the hard steel floor.

-

Will slid to a stop next to his team/friends and let the clips and grenades drop from his arms.

"I got ammo, grab it while it's there." Will said looking at his team. Rob and Roc had shrapnel in their legs, but not that serious for it wasn't bleeding that much and they could still move it. Will could not tell what was wrong with Steve, for he was looking the other way unloading his M4 at the enemy. He turned and revealed his wounds.

His face was bloodied up from shrapnel to the left cheeks and jaw.

"Hey, Steve you need medical, now!" Will yelled to him as he reloaded his weapon.

"No, I came to fight, that's what I am doing." Steve said turning and standing gun raised. "Shit…GET DOWN!" He yelled jumping past Will onto the ground along with the others, Will didn't react fast enough and was blasted back as an explosion hit where Steve once stood. There was a bright light that engulfed Will as he closed his eyes.

-

"SLIPPY! GET THE DOOR OPEN!" Fox yelled running towards where the door would be. Falco and Krystal starred in wonder at the black furred vulpine lay back first on the hard floor, the front of his desert camo outfit torn up and gripping an unknown type of weapon tightly.

"Who is it?" Slippy asked pressing a button and the large steel door slid open slowly allowing Fox to slip through, but at gun point.

-

Will slowly opened his eyes and saw steel, felt steel, even smelled the freshness of the steel. He quickly sat up and looked down at himself, the front of his shirt torn open, but he was shocked to see black fur under it.

He stood and looked around at the steel room; there were neither windows nor doors seeable. He checked his weapon then raised it at the hearing of compressed air, he turned and saw the wall was opening. He watched in aw as a standing red fox walked through the opening, maw agape.

"Easy…" The unknown vulpine said as he raised his hands. "Easy…I'm a friend." It said stepping forwards.

"And how would I know that?" Will said stepping forward and pulling the bolt of his M4 back, letting a bullet fly from the side. The red furred vulpine watched as it pinged off the floor.

"Metal slugs? They have been outdated for thousands of years…Where did you get one?" The vulpine asked.

"I think I would be asking the questions, considering I have a weapon." Will said sliding his M4 onto his back and grabbing his MP5 and MK.23, without hesitation bringing them up to bear at the vulpine and stepping forwards. "Who are you?" Will asked. Without expectation a blue feathered avian jumped from the open wall and pointed a strange pistol at Will.

"Drop your weapon!" The bird yelled. Will stepped backwards as he aimed his own pistol at the birds head. Then a blue vixen jumped from the wall with a strange tribal looked staff, jewelry at both ends. The thicker end glowed red as she aimed that end at Will.

He continued to back away, then quickly dropped to a knee and dropped his pistol, holding a hand to his chest. He panted then fell to his back. The unknown humanoid animals surrounded him. Will expected to die, but instead he was lifted up and carried away to some sort of white walled room.

-

"I'm still wondering who he is." Fox said walking out of the infirmary room with Krystal and Falco.

"I got an ID, he looks nothing like he does now." Falco said holding up the plastic card. Fox looked at the picture quickly.

"He doesn't even look like a person." Fox commented. "Not one that I have seen, anyway."

"It says his name is…Will…William Danton." Falco stated. "What kind of a name is that?" He said flipping the card in the air, then catching it.

"Best name I ever heard, I would kill for the first name." Fox said. Falco thought about it a minute.

"It sounds like a business person." He stated. "One of those people that sit in the little cubicles all day taking calls and sitting on the computer."

Fox turned and starting to walk. "I wonder what happened to him." He said thinking to what had happened in the teleporter tunnel. "You think he might be in coma?"

"He isn't in coma." Krystal stated confidently. "All the feelings of what occurred finally got to him, that plus the heat of battle knocked him out."

"How would you know this?" Falco asked.

"Um…Telepath!" Both Krystal and Fox yelled at him.

"Dumb shit." Fox said walking away.

-

Will finally stirred awake about an hour later. He looked around at the white sterile walls and then at his black furred hands. His eyes shot open as he realized something. He jumped out of the bed and looked behind him to see a white tipped tail.

"What the hell?" He asked himself looking at his outfit. All but the body armor was torn up, his knife was also untouched. What he couldn't find was his prized MK.23 pistol nor his M4 or MP5. "What the hell is going on here, is this some kind of trick?" The door slid open and he unsheathed his knife. He got into his stance of bending down, legs spread apart a little, and left arm holding knife in front of face pointing towards the enemy. The blue vixen from the tunnel walked in.

"Whoa…how is a little patient doing?" She asked, only a bit shocked from what she saw, which was basically a black furred vulpine with a knife and ripped clothing. Will didn't answer. "Easy, will ya? I'm a friend." She said holding up her hands innocently. Will reluctantly and slowly brought his left arm down and slid the knife into its sheath. "Will right? Nice to meet you…kind of."

"How do you know my name?" Will asked rising from his stance. The vixen pulled out a piece of plastic and tossed it to Will. He easily caught it and looked at it with a smile. "Oh, this… Good memories, back when I first joined the Marines…back when I had a mustache." Will said slipping it into his pocket. "Now…Who are you?"

"I am Krystal." The blue vixen said. She slowly turned towards the door and walked to it. "If you're feeling better, we have a pair of…untouched cloths ready for you."

"Wait a minute…Krystal? Nothing else?" Will asked leaning on his right foot a bit.

"Yes why?" Krystal said reluctantly. Will let out a small laugh.

"Ok…That is the exact name of an old video game character…and you look exactly like…whoa…no way…Impossible!" Will started.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm in a video game. That's impossible!" Will yelled sitting on the infirmary bed and holding his head. "How did this happen?"

"Slippy was working on teleporter." Krystal stated.

"What…Next I'll expect you to say 'Fox McCloud is the leader of the Star Fox team, along with Falco Lombardi, Slippy toad, and myself, we protect the Lylat system.'" Will mocked sarcastically.

"Actually…yes." Krystal said turning towards him. "How did you know?"

"Good question. How did I know that?" He said rubbing his furred chin. "Ok, I really need to change."

"Follow me." Krystal stated as she stepped out the door, followed by Will. Will looked up and down the long halls of the Great Fox in amazement as he kept pace with Krystal.

"How big is this place?" Will asked.

"It's not a place, it is a thing…A space cruiser, and it is about two miles long and about a mile wide from wing tip to wing tip." Krystal said as she looked at the doors they passed. "Here we are. I will come for you in about ten minutes, Fox wants to meet you."

"You guys are a mercenary team, right?" Will asked as the automatic door opened with a quick _swish. _

"Yes, I'll be back. The cloths are on the sink in the bathroom." She said walking away with a quick smile and wave. Will watched as she walked away, but something cold dilled his head and he couldn't tell what it was, so he ignored it and walked into the rather large room.

He was amazed at how neat it was and looked, as if it were a hotel. He quickly stepped into the bathroom and looked at the selection of cloths they picked out… A red shirt and jeans with regular boots.

_Not exactly what I would have picked, but oh well. _He thought as he unclipped his body armor and other accessories, then slipped off his torn shirt and pants, quickly pulling the other shirt and pants on. _A bit tight, what size did they think I was? _He thought as he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at the bed and was temped a bit too much, he jumped onto it and looked at the white ceiling, closing his eyes ad falling into sleep.

--------------------------------00000000000000000000000000---------------------

**YEZ! RETYPE FINISHED!!!! Ok, so I didn't make it so that this ending and the next chapters endings fit, but come on, it's my fiction, I'll have it fixed by the next chapter upload.**

**Until next time.**

**Keep ones close closer then you can hold them,**

**Black Fox.**


	2. Chapter 2: His New Life RETYPED

**Next Chapter retype, I'm not going to be typing my other fictions for the next couple of days so I can get half of this out of the way. Hope you enjoy the retypes!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Will instantly woke. He rubbed his head and looked around at the steel walls.

"What a crazy…" He was interrupted by another knock. He stood and stretched his back. He then started to walk to the door. "What happened yesterday?" He asked himself. He was surprised when it opened automatically and revealed Krystal with her back to him. She turned and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Umm…one second." He responded turning and walking calmly to the bathroom, looking at the mirror. He saw a black fox standing there, a white ring around his nose; all other fur was completely black besides the tip of his tail which was also white. "Jesus, I completely forgot." He told himself as he looked at his cloths then stepped out. "Alright…umm…let's get going." He said stepping out and following Krystal, who wore a light blue jump suit of some kind.

"So how did you like your sleep?" Krystal asked looking at him quickly.

"How'd you know I was…sleeping?" Will asked a bit surprised.

"Didn't you say you played some sort of a game with me in it?"

"Yeah…I think." Will said scratching his fox ear.

"Then you should know that I'm telepathic."

"Oh…Now I remember!" Will said slapping the top of his head. "So stupid." He muttered to himself. He looked at the doors as they slowly passed. One caught his eye.

He looked through the sliding door's small window as they passed it, but the room seemed completely empty, it was all extremely light tinted green, walls, floor, ceiling, every corner was the ugly light green. "What is this room?"

"That's the holoroom." Krystal said as she continued walking. Will looked once more inside and then jogged to catch up with her.

"You seem as if uninterested in something."

"That's not it at all."

Will shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Here we are." Krystal stated as the end of the hallway came into view, the wide door looked as if it was normal, but Will could practically sense the tension emitting from the other side. "Have fun!" Krystal said turning.

"You're not coming?"

"Fox wanted to talk to you alone." She said as she walked, Will just noticing the British accent she had. Will shrugged once more and continued his walk towards the door that was now readable and labeled 'Bridge'.

He reached it quicker then he thought it would take, and it swished open revealing the notably exact spitting image of the bridge of the Great Fox from the game Assault. He readjusted his red shirt and walked into the white walls and visible blackness of space, all that was protecting him was translucent glass.

"Evening." Fox said turning in his chair to look at the black vulpine. "I can tell you met Krystal." He said turning his head to the computer attached to the right arm of the command chair.

"She is definitely a keeper." Will said turning in time to she Krystal's tail go around a corner, one of the two golden rings on his tail gleaming in the artificial florescent light. The door closed just then and Will turned back around. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so…Hospitable? Why are you being so friendly to a person that as soon as he got here threatened you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Fox said turning and letting out a quick sigh. "I'm not some barbarian that kills every second. I'm a caring guy, though I may be a mercenary. I chose to be a mercenary, yes, but not a Run-in-and-gun one."

Will walked down the first set of stairs and looked out the front view port. "You're living the life aren't you?" He said admiring the view of a blue planet in the distance and a planet that looked remarkably like earth much closer and off to the side.

"I wouldn't call it _that_…more along the lines of hell…But I guess you could say that." Fox said leaning back and looking out the view port, but was quickly cut off by the holoscreen coming on right in front of Will and showing the red suited figure of General Pepper.

"Good evening Fox." The general said nodding towards the light orange furred vulpine.

"Hello General. What do you need?" Fox responded. Peppers eyes glanced down at Will for a second, and then went into full focus on him.

"Oh, hello. Who is this?" Pepper asked.

"This is the man I was telling you about a couple minutes ago." Fox responded.

Will froze up for a second wondering what to do. He remembered his U.S. Marine rank of Sergeant and Peppers recently said rank. He did what pure training taught him to do when a general came into view. "Sir!" He half yelled going into a crisp salute.

"My…At ease." General said returning the salute, but slowly. "So, you are Will."

"Yes sir, I am." Will stated. There was a short awkward silence. _Curse the gay baby thing. _Will thought.

-

"So he's stuck here?" Fox asked as he stood and stretched his back.

"We have no other place to put him, he is currently under government watch since he came from one of our experiments." Pepper explained. "If word gets out about the teleporter project the economy could drop an extremely unneeded amount, and it could cause uneasiness amongst the mercenaries."

"Ok, we'll keep him here until we can think of something." Fox said saluting. "Until next time, General."

"Until next time." The General said returning the salute as the holoscreen faded back into the view of the stars.

"Well, better tell Will." Fox said turning and looking at the clock on his chairs computer. "It's 11 o'clock already? That conversation literally took an hour…wow."

-

Will looked around the long tunnel he arrived in. He lowered his head in sadness.

"Where are they?" He asked himself as he looked at the corners for his weapons.

"What are ya looking for?" A voice came behind him. He turned to see the blue avian leaning against the wall.

"Where did you come from?" Will asked.

"I'm sneaky like that…And you never answered my question." The bird said shrugging.

"I'm looking for my pistol, it's really important to me and…" Will was cut off when the avian reached into his back pocket, tossing Will's pistol to him.

"I was playing around with it before." The bird said calmly. Will pulled the slider back while pressing the button to release the clip. He pulled the slider off while catching the clip, he then placed the clip next to the handle while throwing the slider up, he quickly looked inside and caught the thrown piece with ease and inspected the internal workings of his pistol, then slipped the receiver back on quickly, satisfied. "Thanks…"

"Falco." The bird finished as he stepped out of the room. Will flipped the gun around on his finger then slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks Falco." He said following him out to the long hallway, about to walk down the path right in front of the door.

"No problem, bud. Least I can do for the new member." Falco said turning down that hall. Will's _new _fox ears perked up and his tail began to slowly wag side to side.

"What was that?" Will asked excitedly.

"I didn't say anything." Falco denied as he continued walking. Will shook his head, thinking he was hearing things. He started his walk down the hall.

"Dang, I forgot to ask him where me other weapons are." Will whispered. He rounded a corner and saw Fox stepping out of a room. Fox quickly waved him over. "Hey."

"Sup Will, umm…you in for a bit of a secret between you and the team." Fox said nervously

"Sure, what is it?" Will asked. Fox stepped next to the door he exited and it slid open. Will looked inside, it was basically the same room he napped in. "And it is?"

"You room." Fox said reaching into his back pocket of his green and red flight suit. "You have air force experience right?"

"I flew for the first two years of my life in the military, why?"

"Then I would like to congratulate you, for making it into the team!" He said excitedly puling out a blue emblem of the unforgettable Star Fox emblem.

"You have got to be kidding, you don't even know if I _can _fly." Will stated. Fox tossed the emblem to Will as he stepped away from the door.

"That's what we are going to find out tomorrow." Fox said sending him a small salute while he walked. "See you tomorrow in the hanger. Be there around 5." Is all he said. Will watched as he rounded the corner, and then stepped into his _new _room. He looked at the clock, it was 10:42 P.M.

"Already that late?" Will said to himself. His eye caught something on the end of the bed… the tip of an M4 carbine. "They left them here? Well thanks." Will said to himself walking over to them and picking up the M4 and MP5, there was a strange case under the butt of the MP5, he picked it up and opened it, inside was a full silver Desert Eagle magnum pistol, with black handle grip. "Where the hell did they get this from?" Will said placing the small black case down and taking the pistol and one of the three clips from the case.

He slipped the clip in and pulled the slider back, looking inside to see the round was sitting perfectly inside the chamber. "Nice chrome interior." Will smiled as he let the slider jump forwards. He aimed down the sights, it was a perfectly balanced weapon, but he would prefer his MK.23 more.

He ejected the clip and caught it, then pulled the slider as far back as possible letting the round fly out, and he quickly caught it and slipped it back into the clip.

He placed the weapon back in its case and stood while closing it. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a knock though. He stood and walked to the door and it opened automatically.

"Oh, didn't expect you to be here yet." Krystal said as she looked down the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked leaning on the door frame.

"N-no, I was just looking for Fox." She stated, almost as if nervously.

"I think he went back up to the bridge." Will yawned.

"Um, ok thanks." Krystal said slowly walking away. Will stepped back and allowed the door to close.

"Now how do I shut off the lights?" Will said. He scratched his chin then an idea popped into his head. He snapped his fingers at the new found idea and the room fell into darkness. "Well…there goes my idea." Will commented as he walked his way through the pitch black room and onto the bed.

Will watched as a young woman ran away from him. Nothing was around him, just darkness. The girl just kept running and running, holding something.

"Bessie!" He called out to her. She turned slowly, revealing a small child in her arms, then was engulfed in a wave of fire that came from behind her.

"NO!" Will screamed sitting up, panting in his new bed. He wiped beads of sweat from his furry forehead and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He held his head in his hands as he tried to clear his thoughts. He was interrupted by a knock at his door. He quickly looked at the clock which read 9:56 A.M. "It's a bit early." Will whispered.

There came a knock from the bedroom door. "Will, it's time to prove yourself." Fox said from the other side of the door. Will quickly stood and jogged to the door.

"I'm ready I'm ready, lets get going." He said as he stepped out. Fox chuckled.

"Not much of a morning person are ya?" He asked.

"I usually wake up to explosions…so yes." Will commented. They both walked to the hanger where the ships were kept. Will tried to remember back in the day, his no life Star Fox gaming days.

_What were the ships called again? _He asked himself.

"This is the final piece of your initiation. The Arwing." Fox said pointing towards the brand new looking one. It was completely flawless, not a scratch on it. The wings were strangely longer then the others and the blue G-Diffusers were just a bit smaller.

"It is a beautiful craft, for sure. But does it fly well?" Will asked.

"Good question. It is only beaten by one craft…and _only one _craft. Wolf's Wolfen."

"And who is this Wolf guy?"

"One badass that thinks he can beat the team. He never won a dogfight with us yet." Fox said as he walked towards one of the five other noticeably older craft. He lifted his arm and typed something on the white wrist computer he had, and Will's Arwings canopy and the one farthest down the catwalk opened. Will knew what to do and jumped into the Arwing.

He looked in amazement at how closely the controls resembled an F-22 Raptor… in fact the controls were identical. He looked around the white dashboard, all the buttons were in the exact spot they would be in a Raptor. The thruster was to his left and yoke to his right. There was a table like piece of metal in front of him where a screen was put in, and pedals near his feet. He did what pure instinct and Air force training taught him to do… flick the switches to his right then hold up one switch to his left for a couple of seconds. Instantly the rumble of engines and the defining sound of them came from behind.

"Easy there… Initiating flight check." Fox said over the COM system which was under the screen in front of Will. The screen flickered on and it went through a quick systems check.

'Thrusters: green.

Primary systems: green.

Secondary systems: green.

Back up systems: green.

Life support: green.

Laser systems: green.

NOVA bomb launching system: error. Restarting.

NOVA bomb launching system: Yellow. Please have NOVA bomb launching system checked.'

"Uhh…" Will stuttered looking over the controls trying to think of what to do.

"Something wrong?" Fox asked.

"It's saying there is something wrong with the…N…NOVA bomb system. What do I do?"

"Ignore it. It's a flaw in the systems, we didn't update that Arwings systems yet, so expect it for now." Fox explained. "I can see you already know the controls."

_How did he know? _Will asked himself looking over to Fox's Arwing. Fox was looking the opposite way, but he did give thumbs up to someone that was not seeable from his angle.

"Ok, first things first, closing the canopy…" Fox was now looking over to Will, hearing the sound of compressed air. Will's tinted canopy was already closed. "I don't think I need to explain how to launch?"

"That part you do."

"Alright, on the thruster stick is a switch, push it up to go up, down to go down." Fox explained. "To take off, just get the craft a couple feet off the ground and slowly push the throttle forwards. Don't worry, the craft will keep itself stable." Will slowly pushed the switch up as Fox did the same. The craft shuddered and tilted a tiny bit, but quickly was off the ground and floating. He then let the switch go and slowly pushed the thrusters forwards.

He was expecting it to go forwards slowly, but was amazed when it shot forwards and out the front of the Great Fox. G-force pulled him back into his chair. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed aloud as Fox quickly followed.

"Easy. The throttle is sensitive." Fox explained.

"Could have used that a bit earlier." Will exclaimed. The screen between Will's legs came on showing Fox.

"Well, glad to see you're enjoying yourself at least." Fox said. It was true, Will had the first smile on in years. The ship tilted left and Will went with it, pulling the right stick to the left and going into a roll. He stopped the roll and turned the ship around. He was surprised to see he was level with Fox's ship and the larger ship farther off. He looked at the larger ship surprised by its size.

The four winged craft was easily a mile long, half a mile high, and another mile from wing tip to wing tip. The full white body and red fox on the side was iconic, and very familiar to Will. Will looked to the side as Fox flew along side him.

"You're a natural at this!" Fox commented. Will nodded and looked ahead towards the back of the large ship towards an asteroid field. He saw one of the many stars beyond flicker as if something blocked the lights path.

"Fox, I think we have company." Will said cautiously. There was a short screech from the COM as another persons voice came from the speakers.

"Fox, ROB picked up contacts on the short range radar." The high pitched, annoying, almost women like voice said.

"Got it, Slip." Fox responded.

Will instantly remembered the name.

_Slippy Toad, most annoying, unskilled, and worst flier of the team. _He thought to himself.

"Will, listen closely. I need you too…"

"Land? … no, I'm fighting this through." Will responded.

"I'm not losing an innocent…"

"I've never really been innocent. Don't worry, I know how to use the weapons. Trigger on the right stick is the primary weapons fire, and button near the thumb is… whatever the secondary is." Will interrupted once more.

"Umm… correct." Fox stated in shock of his knowledge. "But I cannot allow you to fight this with us. You are unskilled in piloting one of these spacecraft."

"Experienced or not, I never leave the scene of a fight until it is over. I already lost close friends and family by doing that once… it won't happen again." Will explained looking down to his MK.23 pistol strapped to his right side.

He watched as Fox's craft sped ahead of him and turned stopping, pointing directly at him. "Continue and I will open fire." Fox explained.

-

Krystal watched as the stars slowly scrolled by her room window. The painted blue walls made the room look bigger then it was, which was the same as every other living quarters on the massive Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser. She looked to the left near an asteroid field they had just passed and noticed one of the stars in the background blink, as if something blocked the light for that split second. She ignored it for a couple seconds until the intercom came on.

"Everyone to the hanger, get ready for battle." The voice of Slippy said as she bolted for the door. It quickly opened and allowed her through as Falco appeared farther up the hall. She sprinted towards him and they ran side by side.

"What did Fox do this time?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was because of him." Krystal retorted. They reached the elevator and pressed the button, it was quite the entire ride down as they listened to the somewhat calming elevator music. _How ironic. _Krystal thought as the elevator doors finally slid open.

-

"You might want to look out." Will stated as he tilted his ship to the left. He quickly and without hesitation pushed the elevation switch up and was boosted to the side of Fox's craft, he then tapped the button near his thumb and a red object flew into the blackness of space towards 2 dozen grey space craft that were firing red beams towards them. The red object exploded and engulfed 5 of the craft in a magnificent blue fire. "So that's what that is." Will muttered to himself.

Fox's craft turned and sped towards the group. "Will, I'm telling you one last time to land."

"I think you can use the help with this, considering I just took out five with one shot." Will retorted and as pulled the throttle back and slowed down. He looked around for some sort of targeting system so he could aim but couldn't find one. A red bolt came inches away from the canopy of the ship.

A hologram suddenly popped up in front of Will startling him. It showed green squares, a circle directly in the center of the smallest. He quickly realized what it was and pulled the trigger, a green beam shooting from the tip of the craft and hitting one of the enemy's. It shuddered but didn't explode like he had hoped.

He quickly fired again and the wing of the craft sheared off and it went into a spiral, exploding in a magnificent ball of fire. He quickly pushed the throttle forward and went into another spin as more bolts flew his way. Fox made a U-turn and joined the fight.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Someone said over the radio as green and blue bolts flew from the left to the ten remaining enemy ships.

"It's about time, Falco." Fox responded as the numbers of the other craft started to quickly get slimmer and slimmer.

"Two left." Fox said. "Make that one." He said again as one was engulfed in flame.

"I got the last one." A British accented voice called out as the craft that was following Falco's banked left and immediately shot down the last grey craft. "That was a bit to easy." The voice complained.

Will heard the voice before, but couldn't remember who it was. He quickly turned the ship around and headed back towards the large white figure of the Great Fox. As he approached, Fox's Arwing pulled ahead and the others formed up behind him, landing in thier respective spots.

Will lowered his speed, so not to crash, and slowly lowered the ship down onto the landing pad. He then let out a long sigh of relief. The canopy popped up automatically and he jumped out to a rather calm looking Fox McCloud.

"What was that?" He asked, his tone of voice not matching is body language.

"What was what?" Will retorted.

"What happened out there? You need to start following orders or you could endanger the entire team!" Fox half yelled. Will stepped closer, placing a hand on the vulpines shoulder.

"If you were me, you would know better then to leave friends behind." Will said calmly, turning and starting to walk until Fox grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean by that?!" Fox asked angrily. Will started to also grow angry and turned, jerking his arm free.

"I lost my father from leaving his squad behind!" Will half yelled and then turned. "All I did was follow orders, he decided to stay behind… Then the nuke went off." His ears lowered as he remembered the image burned into his head. The large, deadly mushroom cloud that had taken his fathers life. "This pistol is all I have left of him, that and memories." He removed the pistol from his belt and looked at the standard light wood grip, with a name engraved into the side.

_Anthony Danton_

"Will, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault… I'm the one that should be sorry." Will stated walking away.

-

Will stepped into his room and looked around. He had completely forgotten what the room had looked like. The dim, yet refreshing light coming from the lamps in each corner almost softened his mood. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

-

Will awoke to a loud metallic clang. He rolled and landed on his side on the floor.

He struggled to his feet, still weak from his slumber. In fact it could be said he was still asleep, for he kept his eyes closed. He got himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes quickly, scanning the floor and spotting his pistol. He picked his up inspected it for any damage.

He looked at the clock built into the wall above the bed.

7:30 A.M.

He placed the pistol on the night stand next to the bed and climbed back in the sheets, falling back to sleep.

-

He woke once again and looked around as the pitch black room. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his hand, which he could not see at all.

_Is my fur really that black? _He asked himself as he stood and clapped his hands, turning on the lights. He was surprised by this. _And when did I know that there was a clapper in here?_ He asked himself. He then looked at the door and saw Krystal, her finger under the light switch, and slight smile across her muzzle, she was also chuckling a bit. "Uh… No… Whatever you're thinking, it didn't happen." He stuttered.

"What ever you say." Krystal said turning. "Fox wants you in the hanger." She said walking off.

-

As Will arrived in the hanger, he saw Fox playing around with the inner parts of his Arwing.

"About time you got here." Fox said calmly. "Enjoying your stay here?"

Will responded with. "It's better then life back home."

"What happened back home?"

"Before I arrived here, I was in a war, which is why I had all those weapons with me. What year did you say it was again?"

"2013…"

"Ya, ok so basically it would have technically been a year ago. The war had been at the start only in a small portion of my world, but then we realized that the enemy really did have nuclear warheads being made. They started taking control of parts of near by countries, and eventually entire countries."

"The Marines… The section of the Military I was in… Was in charge of taking down of the source of this empire, where they kept the warheads. My squad and I discovered that they planned to drive us away from this area with one foul-swoop. When they had started this attack, I appeared here."

"That's gotta be tough." Fox said turning and jumping from the wing of his aircraft. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, what did you need me for?"

"Well… seeing how poorly the cloths fit you," Fox said motioning towards the tight shirt. "I thought me and you should go get some… more appropriate outfits."

"Ok. Well, I'm ready."

"Get in your Arwing and I'll lead you down."

-

The craft came into the space port with a shuttle thud as the reinforced steel landing pads came upon the large inner part of the structure. As Will and Fox climbed out, Fox reached into his back pocket and took out a purple piece of plastic.

"Here's 10 credz, buy what you like from the market a little to the south, I have something to pick up." Fox said walking to the stairs, followed by Will.

"Only 10?" Will responded.

"Yes, only ten… I'm not made of money." Fox said turning right, so Will made a left and walked slowly, so not to attract attention. He heard a screech from behind him, one of glee and happiness, so he turned to see Fox being swarmed by fans, him trying to sign all of them so he could just walk. Will chuckled.

"Why had he said credz and not credits? Some sort of lingo?" Will muttered as he walked. All the buildings around him were modern looking, with smooth glass fronts and some looking like normal apartments. He found a small clothing store and a vest caught his eye, it was full black, and the zipper and seam going around the color was white. He unconsciously walked in and towards said vest.

He walked around it, looking at every detail of it, it had big enough pockets to hold at least 2 M4 magazines, and 1 MP5 magazine at the same time (Which is basically normal size.) What little stitches you could see were white. And…

"May I help you sir?" Someone said from behind him. Without flitching, Will turned and looked at him kindly.

"No thanks, I am just browsing." Will responded looking at the spiffy dressed, brown haired dog standing at about a foot taller then him (Which is 6 feet… foxes are small animals, geez!) Will turned back to the vest and spotted a pair of black pants, next to a long row of black shirts. _All black outfit? …… Works for me. _Will thought grabbing the one of the vests from below the display stand and then walking over to the black pants.

-

Will stepped out of the store, in his new outfit that matched his fur color.

"Fox could have told me that 10 credz meant 10,000 fucking individual credits… I mean its there a difference between creds and credz besides the way they are pronounced?" Will muttered to himself, patting the slightly lighter purple colored card in his pocket. "Ok… now what to look for?" He looked around, and saw a gray colored, one story building with barred and tinted windows. _What is that? _He asked himself.

A male cat put his hands in his pockets and looked around for a second before going into the alley way, Will started to walk towards the building suspicious.

As he came within view of the alley, the same white furred feline stepped out from the back door, holding a large black case.

_Hmmm… This looks interesting, I should check around front. _Will thought to himself as he came up to the front door of the building slowly opening it. He stepped inside and looked around at the many different things on the selves around him, scopes, rifles, pistols, shotguns, knives, even a unique weapons section, all neatly labeled.

"Welcome, stranger." The rhino behind the counter greeted. "If you see anything you like tell me." Will picked up one of the pistols from a table, it was a well balanced weapon, the front was heavy, but light enough to even out when a battery was inserted. He looked it over and noticed small spots of rust, indicating poor care and most likely internal problems.

"You got anything better? All the ones out here are rusted." Will asked.

"If its war weapons you want come in the back with me." The rhino said as he opened the door behind him and walked through, followed by Will.

A set of weapons caught his eye immediately. It was a long black rifle with a pair of pistols above it, half silver half black, hanging on the wall.

"Ah, see you got your eyes on my most expensive weapon set. It's about 8,000 credits if you're interested. Though I should have better weapons within about a week." Said the rhino as it sat in a desk, fiddling around with a pistol.

"Can I check them out?"

"Go ahead, just don't drop them." Will grabbed the rifle and looked at it. The rifles barrel had a magnificent shine to it, along with the other exposed metal parts. The grip was soft, but very sturdy, its scope had a knob showing it could go up to at least 2 miles in magnification (Sorry I don't kno that stuff.) and the butt of the rifle held his shoulder tight, yet soft… a perfect sniper. The designers really went into every detail with the rifle. He put it back and grabbed one of the pistols, it was extremely front heavy and the sights were off, but everything else was like the rifle, perfect.

"Why is the pistols so front heavy?"

"Only one type of battery made by a specific company will fit in those, and they are really heavy and cheap, so the makers of the pistol made the front heavy to balance it out." Explained the rhino. Will nodded and placed the pistol back.

"I'll pay for them, plus ammo."

The rhino stood and grabbed a box, inside was cylinder shaped objects with green bars on the side. "How much you got on you?"

"9,250 credits."

-

Everything was packed up and ready to go, besides the two pistols. As the rhino started to place them in the black case, there came what sounded like a gun shot.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but I know I have never heard it around here. Take one of these incase." The rhino said handing his one of the pistols. Will nodded and followed the rhino to the back door, he busted it open and looked around astonished. "Well, that's a pity."

Will stood next to the rhino and watched as flames raged in front of him. It poured out of windows and smoke flowed into the sky, watching it all was a helmeted, white furred vixen. Will raised the pistol in his hands.

"Freeze!" Will yelled. The unknown vixen turned, then bolted down the alley to her immediate right. Will sprinted after her. He rounded the corner and looked for her, she was no where to be found, but when he looked up she was going up the fire escape.

Will jumped onto a dumpster and then to the fire escape, jumping from each rail to the one above. He finally reached the roof with the woman and she jumped off to the building across. Will ran to the edge of the building and watched as she tucked and rolled onto the next building.

-

"Free headset… cool." Will said slipping the orange screened visor set on. The screen lit up slightly and read:

_Reading vitals… Complete_

_Analyzing… ERROR, restarting… ERROR._

_Identity not found._

Will slipped it off quickly before it could do anything, and it shut down. Will knew he would have to talk to Fox about that. He found himself once again thinking of the woman he saw a couple minutes ago.

-

Will waited by his Arwing, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He heard a muffled scream, Will quickly looked around, making sure no one was around, then opened his black case and pulled out his sniper, but for a good reason. He was within the perfect view of where the scream had come from.

He quickly made sure the safety was on and looked through the scope towards where the sound had come from; all he saw was a crowd swarming around one location.

"Fox." Will said aloud as he placed the sniper back in the case and sealed it. He noticed a small cargo hatch on the side of his Arwing and opened it, slipping the case in. He then opened the canopy and jumped in ready to launch. He watched as the loan vulpine crawled out of the wreckage of people and bolted for the space port as the crowd stood there in confusion.

As Fox went out of sight under the second floors… floor, the crowd quickly dispended to find him, but to no success for Fox was already to his Arwing and in the air.

-

There was a thud through the hanger, causing Slippy to drop his wrench down four stories and hard onto the deck floor.

"Oh what the…" Slippy half shouted, but stopped when the wrench mysteriously flopped down next to him, he looked down to see Will do a short gesture with his fingers to his head and pick up the large black case next to him and walk off.

Slippy quickly picked up the wrench and attached it to a bolt as it began to shake, but it was too late and he was doused in crap brown sludge. "OH WHAT THE…"

-

Will stepped into the cafeteria and into the kitchen, not wanting to go to the personal kitchen for all the food there were artificial.

_They have vanilla pudding? _Will asked himself as he swooped a cup up and found a small spoon attached to the side in a small plastic wrapping. He tore it open and grabbed the spoon and started to close the fridge, but saw something that intrigued him… Redy-Wip, his favorite wip-cream. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) He dropped his spoon and his jaw dropped.

"How the hell?" He said swiping it from the door shelf and opening it, dabbing a bit on his tongue. "Jesus… just as I remember it." Will smiled as he applied some to the pudding. As he walked to the door, it swung open and the blue furred vixen he was mystified by every time he saw her appeared. He held the spoon in his mouth as they starred at each other.

"Vanilla pudding and wip-cream? Disgusting!" She exclaimed, Will felt a strange feeling in the back of his head, as if mercury was pumped back there.

Will removed the spoon from his mouth and swallowed the scoop of pudding and wip-cream. "Hey, don't nock it till you try it. You should some time." Will said stepping past her and putting another scoop in his mouth.

_Why is it that all foods here are like ones back home?_ Will asked himself as the mercury sensation hung in his head. He it was around the time to head to bed…

* * *

_**Phew!! 21 pages over the course of… about a month :P geez, I got no time on my hands. Hope you guys enjoy the retype and hope it clears up some left out details.**_

_**PLz r&r, and why am I typing this at the END of the chapter -.-**_

_**Oh well, til next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident RETYPED

_Alright, starting this on New Years's about 10 minutes away wOOT! _

_(I started typing it then… so no reviews about 'oh, your off by a week' or 'your off by a month' and shit like that, I kno I am.)_

_Here we go, chapter retype 3 on the way._

* * *

_The smell of grass and the feel of it scrapping his leg was so calming. In the distance, an even more calming sunset. Will breathed in, then out, relaxing as much as possible before exploding into motion._

_His left leg swept along the grass, as he lifted himself up and kicked the air twice with his right. He spun, jamming his right elbow behind him, then spun and punched with his left hand. The screeching of metal was then heard._

_In the distance, a lone street was seen, with a really unnerving sight. One of the many cars had lost control and was now rolling across the pavement._

Will sprung up from his nightmare. He rolled unknowingly and slammed his muzzle with the ground. He rolled onto his back and felt around his nose, making sure it wasn't broken. He sat up and looked around his pitch black surroundings, then slowly crawled back under the covers of his bed and fell back to sleep.

_Will stepped past the grey door into a long alley. On one end was what seemed to be a normal city, on the other a wall of flames. He raised one of the pistols the rhino gave him towards the wall of fire as he saw a figure emerge from the flames._

"_FREEZE!" Will yelled, but the figure just continued to walk towards him. "I SAID FREEZE! Or I'll shoot!" The vixen finally stopped, but pulled an AK-47 from nowhere, and she pulled the trigger._

There was a sharp pain on his forehead, and his eyes quickly flew open.

Above him stood Krystal, starring at him, as if starring into his mind and soul.

"You awake? You must have had one hell of a nightmare." She said with her British accent fully noticeable.

"Why are you in here? Does someone need me?" Will asked in a groggy, irritated voice as he stood.

"No one needs you, I just thought I would wake you up from your little nightmare." She said walking out. Will quickly looked at the dim, green numbered clock built into the wall above the bed, it was around 10:45 AM. "And Fox forgot to give you this, so I brought you one. Welcome to the team." She said handing a small light blue pendent on a silver necklace. It was of the normal Star Fox emblem, like the one painted on the side of the Great Fox. This also had the words _Star Fox _Arching over the emblem, and in small print the words 'official member' along the bottom.

He rubbed the back of his head and stood. "Hmm… let's go try out that holoroom I saw before." Will said to himself as he calmly walked out his bedroom door.

-

He finally arrived in the holoroom, the dull light green light covering the walls and roof oh so high up and so far away. The room seemed as if you could fit an entire city within its walls, including the skyscrapers.

He did a quick stretch, and looked around for some or of controls.

There was nothing, just light green wall. He scratched his head, thinking of what to do. The speakers blurted out something he could just barely make out.

'Speak your commands.' Is all he could make out, there was more he just couldn't hear.

"OK, umm… Combat training?" He stated aloud. The floor in front of him glowed slightly more then the rest of the room. What looked to be outlines of some sort appeared and slowly mass and solid textures appeared on and within the outlines, forming multiple weapons… just hovering in front of him.

He realized that one was supposed to be a pistol, obviously a blaster, there was also a blaster rifle, a bat… a staff… his MK.23… a Desert eagle… a katana? Dragon Skin body vest, clip holders, M4, G3, AK-47, and a lot more human weapons? There was also a different version of the clip holders, obviously for batteries… but there were none to be seen within.

He pushed it from his mind and reached for the staff. When he touched it, it seemed… real, as if he was really holding one. He then reached for the Desert Eagle, his finger just grazing it before it, and the rest of the weapons, disappeared.

He stepped back surprised at first. He looked around, thinking that he had broken something for a second.

There was then a mysterious click, and the weapons reappeared, minus the staff which appeared once again on his back. He rubbed his chin and looked around the room.

He shrugged his shoulders… and there was a rumble.

Texture started to appear around the room, along with uneven terrain and trees.

"The hell?" Will half yelled as a tree started to grow underneath his left foot. He stepped aside and tripped on a root. "And… this just so happens to happen?"

-

"I think he is onto us…" Falco said as he looked down at the growing terrain.

"There's no way he knows that we're here, we didn't show him the control room." Fox said confidently. "Now Will… lets see what you got." He said running a hand along the map, then selecting one of the options at the bottom of the table where he was. Up popped up a list of infantry types.

"Don't you think you're going a bit hard on him? We don't know his full capabilities yet." Krystal stated looking at where Will still stood, looking over the assortment of weapons and accessories. "And where did you get all the other weapons?"

"Other weapons? What are you talking about?" Fox said walking over to the window as Krystal pointed out the large assortment of weapons next to all the blasters.

"That looks like his… what was it called… his M4, and his MP5… and his pistol, and then there the one you gave him."

"I don't know how they got in there… but let's see how he does anyway… what his choices of weapons are and such." Fox stated grabbing her hand softly and pulling her suggestively towards the map table. "So… I was thinking a line of turrets here…" He said pointing towards the line he had made before with his hand.

-

Will just fiddled around with the Barrett M107 (Or the Barrett 50. cal for those who no nothing about weapons but play CoD 4 and MW 2.) The long rifle had enough power to take down an elephant with a well placed shot, and that's all he needed.

His weapons layout so far was an M4, the Barrett, a Desert eagle, the staff, and a silenced MK.23. He quickly placed the weapon on his back with the M4 and staff. Will's eyes shot to a rifle that looked almost like the Barrett he had on his back, but then he recognized it. The M82, the prototype of the semi-auto cousin we know today.

The M82 was bolt action, instead of semi-auto, but it did have one better feature, make that two… Accuracy and fire power.

It had a longer barrel then the M107, which made it more accurate and more powerful. His mind raced, trying to pick one out as the better.

"Who knows how many people are around here… or holograms… whatever. Lets just stay with the…" There was the crashing of leaves as the room filled with the colors of fall. Dead leaves cover the ground as he turned towards where the sound came from. He saw freshly moved leaves and bolted the other direction, instinct that was taught to him from the Marines.

_Always run away from the enemy if they see you first, only to just jump right back out._

It was an old lesson taught to him from the only living World War two Marine veteran, his grandfather. It was an old tactic, but it always worked, especially in wooded and jungle areas.

He slid on his leg, then laid flat down and rolled behind a bush, seeing that there were three people following him, but they didn't see him at all. He crawled under the bush and slowly crouched, trying not to move the bush.

-

"Where did he go?" Slippy asked. "I can't see him."

"He's obviously hiding, dumbass." Falco retorted, looking over the terrain. "I'll give you a hint, watch these three scouts right here." He said pointing to the small squad. They passed near a bush, and one fell for unknown reasons. Then the other two also fell.

"What happen?" Slippy asked.

"He just completely decimated them without being seen or heard, that's what." Falco said. "I knew he would pretty good at this."

"How did you know?" Fox asked.

"He looked like he could. Muscular, sleek, as if he was designed for this shit." Falco said as he continued to watch Will at work, making his way slowly towards a line of turrets he had no idea about, nor did he know that all the scouts had spotted him at this point.

"What is he doing?" Slippy asked, seeing that he was slowly making his way up the trunk of a tree, but with only one, long weapon. It seemed that the scouts had lost him, also. There was a dust cloud not far from where Will was perched.

"Grenades? The hell is he doing?" Fox asked himself. Krystal just shook her head.

"Don't do it Will, you're going to hurt yourself." She mumbled to herself. They all just watched from the window a Fox continued to place counter measures.

-

_I can't believe I am doing this, it's crazy. _He thought to himself as he lowered a length of rope. _They could turn and see the guy at any time._

The unsuspecting raccoon just stood there, looking around for where the explosion had come from. The others had yet to arrive, and would take a good while for them to get within view. The raccoon had yet to see the noose behind his head. Will pushed it forwards a bit and pulled up, getting the rope very tight in response. He proceeded to try and lift the raccoon up a ways as it struggled to breathe or get the rope loose. Will quickly wrapped the rope around the branch he sat on and climbed to another one, jumping between this tree and the one to the right, where his weapons sat below him concealed in the brush.

"I found something!" Someone yelled from below, he was by his weapons and had yet to see the body hanging behind him. Will got himself positioned just right and grabbed his silenced Barrett. (Yes it is possible.) He shot it quickly at a scouts head, making it fall quickly with a reasonably sized hole through its eye. He then let himself lose balance.

-

"What the hell is he doing? Is he crazy? He's going to kill himself!" Falco said running for the door. Fox just stuck an arm out and stopped him.

"Let us see what he does first." Fox stated, watching as Will continued to lean backwards, placing the rifle he held onto his back and tightening the strap as much as possible. His legs then slipped, and he fell from the tree.

He disappeared from sight as he hit the ground and the scout. Nothing moved for a second. Then Will stood, scratching his head then walking over to a nearby bush, retrieving the rest of his weapons. "Clever bastard." Fox mumbled. "He's relentless, or he's just not thinking, using instinct…"

-

Will crouched down, rubbing his knee as he growled in pain.

"Son of an ass… I knew I shouldn't have done that… What the hell came over me? It was as if someone else was controlling me for a second." He mumbled to himself and he grabbed his silenced MK.23 from its holster and leveled it to an unsuspecting mobile scouts head about ten meters away. He shot, and it fell quickly.

He stood and bolted off up the hill. About half way up from where he started, he tripped on something. He looked down and saw nothing… his eyes focused on a shimmer.

"Oh… shit…" Will said slowly as he jumped to the ground and rolled a ways to the right just before an explosion occurred. "Mines? Their getting more and more clever… unless…" Will said looking around in the sky. "Unless the others staged this to happen… nah most likely not."

-

"I told you he would find out."

"SHUT THE HELL UP FALCO!!"

-

"Man, how many are there? When is this going to end? I could be out here for days, even weeks fighting these gu…" The leaves around him spouted up as red and green bolts impacted the ground. He dived to the left and crawled quickly into a spiny bush. (That's wat I call them shaddap.) As Will slowly leveled his M107 towards where the shots came from, his head had a sharp pain in the back, and he fell forwards.

-

"Where did he go?" Slippy asked.

"Stop asking that, dammit." Falco retorted. "Keep an eye on him next time and you'll know."

"I think they found him, all the scouts, even the turret gunners are moving towards this scout." Fox said pointing out the lone blue dot on the map. "Problem is we don't have Will on the scanner, we should have done that first."

"You think?" Krystal stated mockingly.

-

Will's eyes fluttered a bit as his vision cleared. It was obvious someone saw him and had knocked him out. He opened his eyes to one lone raccoon, facing the other way and looking around.

Will grabbed his staff and pushed it into the back of the raccoons knee, making him turn, curious. With a quick and powerful swipe to the face the raccoon was down.

"This is gonna get person, really fast." He said pulling out the Desert Eagle from its holster. He heard movement behind him, he turned and shot randomly.

He then bolted the opposite direction, looking back and around him every now and then. He grinned devilishly.

_My plan is coming full circle. _He thought as he prepared his M4. He turned and shot the Desert eagle once more, catching one of the scouts following him in the foot. He then once again slid on his leg, and rolled behind a bush. They seemed to think that he kept going, but they stopped right in front of where he was. _What idiots! _He screamed in his head as he popped out, firing from the hip with his M4 into the crowd of ten people. Most fell, two just fumbled on the ground and tried to get up, but since they lost their weapons when they fell they were defenseless. Will kicked one in the back of the leg, making him stumble as it tried to get back up. He then stomped on the back of its knee, crippling the hologram.

He then proceeded to torture the last one, by firing around it with his Mk.23 and Desert Eagle as the holographic lupine proceeded to walk backwards, complete terror on its face. With each step Will took he got closer and closer to the terrified wolf. He ejected the clip of the Desert Eagle, and just continued to empty the Mk.23.

-

"What the hell is he doing?" Krystal asked, watching as he just emptied his ammo towards the lupine, but missed every shot.

"I think he's playing with him… I would do it, considering it is just a training program." Falco said calmly, sitting on the table map. There was a beep and the map light died down, along with the map itself. "Umm… I think I turned it off."

-

Will pointed the Mk.23 at the lupines head, sweat dropping off its ear and onto the barrel, the drop evaporating almost immediately.

Will tensed his finger, and the wolf closed its eyes. There was a click, but no bang, no pain, no nothing, just the sound of wind.

"Woops, must be out of ammo for this one." Will said dropping the clip of the Mk.23. "Unfortunately, not for this one." He said re-pointing the Desert Eagle at the lupines head.

"B-but you dropped the clip for it, and the slider is back." It stated, Will brought his other hand up, and slid something into the receiver, the pressed a button on the side of the pistol sliding the slider forwards.

"Now it's not." He said tensing his finger again. As soon as the click was heard, the lupine disappeared from sight, along with his pistol, and all the other weapons the holoprogram had given him. Wills hand flexed, checking to see if he wasn't imagining it. He then just let his arm fall to his side and he just stood there… thinking. "What just happened?"

-

"Did… did you see that?" Falco asked the others as they starred in awe at Will, who just stood there. "He just annihilated them with one hit… then tortured the rest. I like his style, but what if he's like this in real combat?"

"I… I… I don't know." Fox stuttered trying to think and remember everything that Will had done. "He wasn't acting himself… I think I did go a bit hard now." He regretted as he turned and walked to the door. "But… I think next time he comes in here… he won't be so aggressive."

-

Will walked to the door, but just sat near the door. He contemplated what had just occurred. He had never acted like that before… he felt different, like something grew inside him, a new form of himself.

He had some anger issues before, but they were never this bad, plus he hadn't been aggressive to anyone in a good ten years. The door next to him slid open, and Krystal walked in, almost unknowing of him.

'Speak your commands, party.' The computer said. Krystal looked around quickly.

"Party?" She asked herself aloud. He turned and saw Will sitting near the door, and slowly walked over to him. "Cancel voice command." She stated before she reached him. "Hey, how's everything doing? You don't look to good."

"I don't know anymore… there's so much new stuff happening all of a sudden, I don't know what to do." Will said burying his head in his arms.

"Well don't look so down about it. What I've seen so far of you is that you're willing to do anything, and you're right now sitting and complaining about this?" She stated, almost mockingly. "Be a man!" She stuck out her hand to him. He just shook his head and starred at the extremely tall ceiling.

"I can't just get up and go like that, not after what I've been through my entire life." Will stated flatly.

"I thought you were tougher then this." Krystal said turning and crossing her arms almost disappointedly, scraping the tip of her tail with his nose.

_Playful little vixen… _Will thought. "I usually am, but I feel… different, like something else is controlling who I am."

"I've noticed." Krystal said, catching Will's full attention.

"Huh? What do you mean 'you've noticed'?" Will retorted. Krystal seemed almost shocked that he heard this.

"I… uh… kind of saw your little training session." Krystal mumbled.

"Is someone stalking me?" Will said with a small, amused grin.

"Maybe… but it's not me." She said sitting against the wall next to him. "If anything I would say Fox is kind of interested in you."

"Do you realize how wrong that sounds?" Will said getting Krystal to let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, I do… But he isn't that way."

"Good, cause that would have been awkward." Krystal just laughed again.

"You're a little jokester, aren't you?"

"I don't try to be, it just happens sometimes." Will said scratching his ear nervously. _Oh what the hell do you have to be nervous about? Nothing's going to happen between you two, or anyone else within this universe…_

His forehead filled with pain once again, like this morning. "Don't think like that!"

"Am I a pet to you? Are you training me?" Will asked getting yet another laugh.

"I don't know… come on up and out, I have training to do."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll kick you."

"Where?"

"You'll find out if you stay."

"Then I'll go, for the sake of my health." Will said standing and walking out of the holoroom. Krystal just watched, reading his mind. _And that weird feeling is back… why does it feel so… I don't know… but back to the point… does she really think I'm funny? _Was all he thought.

_Hmm… maybe. _Krystal thought to herself with a small grin, making sure her thoughts weren't transferred to Will.

-

_Ok… now what? _Will thought to himself. _There's always the range… I could try out the weapons I bought. _He started to jog towards his room.

He decided to drop by Slippy's, just to say hi and see what was going on. The door slid open to an almost pitch black room. "Where could he be?" Will asked himself as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk to his quarters. He entered quickly and grabbed his black gun case, walking back out of the quarters. The case seemed lighter then before.

He stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button to floor 14, the training floor.

The ride was long and boring, there was not even any music within the elevator. The doors finally slid open and he stepped off. He went through the nearest door, and he appeared on a catwalk, a set of stairs to his left. He stepped down them and into one of the range slots. He placed the case on the counter attached to the side of the cubical, and opened it grabbing one of the rifle's and a battery from the cases hidden compartment underneath the foam softly holding the weapons.

As he slipped the battery into a slot on the stock, the weapon hummed just barely noticeably. He pressed the red start button, and the first target popped up. It was an easy 20 meters away. He flipped the obvious safety switch off and aimed.

He took a deep breath, and then held. He tried to make the sniper move as little as possible. He fired, but dropped the weapon when it pushed back on him.

"Shunava bitch." Will cursed shaking his hands. "That's some hell like kick back." He said retrieving the weapon. He aimed once again… and squeezed the trigger. He pushed his arms forwards, trying to counteract the recoil, and it worked.

The target melted on impact, causing a small outward spatter of heated metal. Will waited for the next to pop up, and shot that target also.

When the clip was finally empty, the computer announced his score.

'Shots fired: 67

Targets hit: 66

Accuracy: 98.984848%'

_Well well well… that was pretty nicely done. _Will commented on his work. _This rifle is beyond words… it needs a name… _Avenger, _That's perfect._

He placed the sniper back into the case and grabbed the long barreled pistol, grabbing one of its batteries. He noticed that it had two firing settings, semi and full auto. He picked semi-auto and aimed at the targets, each went down with one pull of the trigger. He nodded as he let the battery fall from the slot. He picked up both empty batteries and packed up the guns neatly, but stopped seeing the headset. He pondered about how it worked, and slid the slim, sleek, and small headset on.

The screen, just like before, slid down in front of his eye. The screen lit up slightly, showing a wall of text as it loaded its programs and software.

'Scanning… Done… Analyzing DNA… Complete, please enter name.'

"William Danton." Will stated, it took a couple seconds for it to register. When it did, it opened to a menu of options.

CDA (Cornerian Defense Archives.), Criminal Data bases, tracker device launcher, even a self destruct option.

_Not going to be using that any time soon._ Will thought. He closed the gun case and lifted it off the counter, heading back up the stairs and out of the range.

-

He walked into his room, placing the case into the reasonably sized closet. He turned and noticed it was 2:30 AM.

"How long was I up?" He asked himself. Then a thought popped up into his mind, he hadn't seen anyone from the team since this morning. Where did they all go?

For now, it was not the time to think about this. He slowly walked towards his bed, slipping off his headset and placing it on his night stand.

-

Slippy yawned slightly as he continued typing away at the computer. Scorch markers covered the externals, along with the keyboard, showing that it had seen a sort of firefight.

He brought up a file within the computer, and watched a small video.

Within the video was a bear, like all the others. The video was basically saying a status report, but something caught his eye.

A silver fox in the background, just simply walking by. He put the video to one side of the screen, and brought up another video. In this one it was noticed that a firefight was going on. The bear said something about needing reinforcements, and then an arm wrapped around its neck… noticeably with silver fur.

The same vixen's head popped out from behind the bear, and the video cut off there. "Fox… I got something pretty interesting."

"What is it Slip?" Fox said walking across the tent, the soft rustle of grass under his footsteps.

"I think I found our little 'inside man', or in this case a woman." Slippy explained. He point to the vixen who walked in one of the videos, and strangled an innocent in the other.

"That's it, put it up on screen so we can all get a look." Fox said, pointing to a large screen on a stand at one end of the tent. Falco was busy watching the news with Krystal. "What happened this time?"

"Someone started a fire, five people died, two escaped severely injured, three are missing." Falco stated flatly. "The norm."

"Typical… But we have a job to do, so let's get it done." Fox stated calmly.

"So what do we have this time, running convict? Rogue mercenary? Violent bounty hunter?"

"We have a full out assault on a military complex hidden forty miles out of the city limits. What they wanted is unknown, but Pepper is asking us to look into it." Fox responded to Falcos question. "Slippy did find one of the attackers on a video from one of the computers." He said changing the screen settings to show the two videos. "You can obviously see we are after a silver furred vixen. Other then that we cannot tell anything else from the video but that the attackers are still on the planet."

"So that gives us a chance to find them within a small amount of time." Krystal interrupted.

"Exactly. So we need to get moving as soon as possible and see what we can find. We need at least one person in the air, the rest on the ground."

"Doesn't that mean we need Will to cover the most ground?" Slippy cut in.

"It does, and I was going to go up and get him when he woke up." Fox said. The arm communicator attached to his left forearm beeped. He lifted it and looked at the screen. "Ok… Speak of the devil."

"What is he calling from?" Falco asked, looking over to Krystal. She placed a hand on her temple and closed her eyes for a second.

"From what I can tell… some sort of headset." Krystal responded.

Fox pressed a button on the communicator, and a hologram of an eye appeared, startling everyone.

"Whoa… large picture, one sec." Will said as the eye disappeared, a bit of mumbling was heard. _"How do you work this thing… ah, here we go." _Will's head appeared, a strange orange screen like thing in front of his eye. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"Kinda sorta on the planet beneath you." Falco called out. "Foxie here wanted to let ya sleep."

"Aww, you thought about me." Will said sarcastically with a small smile. "But I was on my way down anyway, do a little PT in a small little field I found." He stated, his eye noticeably was wandering around something. Fox's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I think he means personal training." Falco said, confirming Fox's thoughts.

"Alright, be careful. We have a couple of suspects on the loose, I'll send pictures to your… new headset." Fox stated flatly and calmly. "Keep an eye out for them."

"Can do." Will said as the hologram disappeared.

"Alright… this would be the place they would go to for hiding, split up and find where they are." Fox commanded as he turned off the T.V. and walked out of the tent.

-

Will gently put the Arwing down on the space port on the southeast of the city. The canopy opened, and he jumped out with a small grunt as he landed. He looked around a bit and then shifted his vision to the orange screen of his headset. He had marked where the field was, and it displayed the map, and that he was a very short walk from it. He stepped forwards and down the stairs, onto the streets and down the sidewalk. It seemed like a peaceful walk, city buildings slowly scrolling by as he walked, the smell of fresh food in the air. It seemed nothing could happen. His headset buzzed and the screen shrank the map and moved it aside, showing a few pictures.

"So these are the people I need to look for?" He asked himself. He nodded as he basically memorized the faces. The screen folded up and disappeared next to his ear. Something caught his eye, a large rat… from one of the pictures. "Oh, what are the odds?" Will tapped the headset, and the screen flipped down once again.

He selected the tracker launcher, and a small reticule appeared on the screen, along with a distance meter.

He blinked by accident, and a small click was heard. A red dot appeared on the rats boot as he started to walk. _Heh… lucky shot. _He thought to himself.

He then opened up his contacts list and selected his last call, then send information.

From here, he attached the trackers data to the message and sent it. He continued his walk towards the field he was looking for.

His headset buzzed and Fox's name appeared.

"Yes?"

"What did you just send me?" Fox asked quizzically.

"Your first lead that came from the new guy within about ten minutes. You're welcome." Will stated calmly. "I found him walking out in the open like a dumbass. What I sent you is tracker data."

"Wow… everything's already coming together. I'll send the data to Slippy and we'll track him down from there. Keep up the work." Fox stated before he closed the call.

"Yeah yeah." Will mumbled. He allowed the headset to fold once again and he turned down a street leading out of the city. Almost immediately he spotted the large field he was looking for. It looked beautiful in the morning light, the multiple colored flowers and knee height grass seemed almost movie like to think about. As he worked his way to the middle, he noticed the beautiful snowcapped mountains in the distance, and the slight gleam of the suns rays just peaking over the top, showing that it was almost night.

There was a slight breeze when Will finally got to his destination in the middle of the field. He breathed in and quickly exhaled. He bent his knees a little and went into a spin, extending his left leg out and sweeping the grass as he spun. He then pushed up with his right leg, kicking high in the air twice. He started to bring his leg back down, going into another spin. As he came around he heard something around the lines of the straining of metal. He stopped in the middle of his spin and stumbled, falling flat on his back. He quickly stood and looked towards the street nearby. There was a visible trail of debris going along the street and off to the opposite side. There was a gathering crowd around where the trail stopped.

Will was frozen for a second, trying to think of what to do.

_I have my combat knife with me, the person could be stuck inside… But what if their not? There are so many people around the car I might not be any help at all… Worth a try!_

Will darted towards the crowd as fast as he could. The growing crowd and backed up traffic continuing to build up.

He squeezed his way through the crowd, seeing the cherry red body of the car into view. There were three men around the car, trying to pry something off the seat. He made his way over and noticed it was a brown furred vixen, and the five point harness was broken locked together. The raccoon, lupine, and owl tried with all their might to pull the belt off. Will quickly reached down to the back of his belt and pulled the knife out.

"Let me take a swing at it." Will stated, the men instantly stepped back just enough for him to get through and cut the harness loose. He slipped it back into its sheath and his Star Fox necklace slid out of the top of his shirt. As he threw the belt off of the vixen and slowly wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, the owl looked over to him and saw the dangling light blue piece of jewelry.

"Wait a minute… You're part of the Star fox team? THE legendary mercenary team?!" The owl half yelled in excitement. Everyone else looked over to him as he lifted the woman up and out of the car. He looked down to her, then to his necklace.

"Shit." Will whispered to himself as everyone swarmed him in a rush to ask questions. Will backed up a bit, the woman still being dragged with him. The crowd was busy asking questions, like _what's it like on the team? _And _you think I can join the team? _Will just laid the vixen down and looked to the crowd bewildered and overwhelmed.

"People PEOPLE PLEASE!!" Will yelled out over the crowd, and the talking all but died. "Yes I am part of the team. No, sadly, I don't have time to talk. I was just doing my part." He said kneeling down and using his index and middle finger to feel the pulse on her neck… She was good. The sound of sirens was heard in the distance. _About time… Maybe I should go with them and check with her._

-

Will sat next to the vixen, facing away. He turned just slightly to look at the almost peacefully sleeping vixen covered in the white sheets.

_I never noticed how cute she looks until now. _Will thought to himself. He pushed the thought from his head and mentally slapped himself as hard as his mind would allow him. _No damn it, you're thinking like one of them… like that's really a bad thing… But you're still relatively human! Oh man I'm talking to myself._

The vixens head rolled slightly to the right, now making her face away from him. Will's headset screen slipped down in front of his eye.

The screen lit up and stated 'incoming call', then the name 'Fox' as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Hey, where are you?" Fox asked, an obvious level of annoyance in his voice.

"At the southern hospital." Will stated calmly.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Fox asked.

"It's not me… kind of saw a pretty bad crash and decided to be a good person. Pulled a young woman from her car and now I'm waiting to she is she's ok." Will explained, a noticeable sigh being heard through the speaker.

"Alright, we're on our way to pick you up. We might need your help interrogating this guy."

Will stood and walked to the door. The vixen, unknown to him, started to stir to consciousness. She opened her eyes just in time to see Will walk out. She let out a yawning 'stop'. Just as she said this, the waving black tail stopped before disappearing from sight.

Will poked his head into the room before reaching up to his headset and pressing the off button. "Finally awake I see." Will said stepping back in and leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Yeah… who are you?" The woman asked, leaning her head back on her pillow.

"Will Danton, I pulled you from your car and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You already sound like a good person." The woman said calmly, but the pain within her voice was un-hideable. "What exactly happen to my car?"

"It's completely totaled, you'll be lucky to even see it outside the scrap heap."

"Shame, that car was in my family for years." The woman explained. "My name's Alana Matoochen by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Alana." Will stated before the screen of his headset flipped down in front of his eye. "Ah, well… Time for me to go."

"I think we'll see each other again soon." Alana smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Will smiled back as he started to step out of the door. "Rest up, drink plenty of water, all that stuff." He said getting a small chuckle from the vixen as he stepped out.

As he exited the hospital, he saw Fox wave him over as he sat back down in a sleek, light blue hover car. Will nodded and walked over, hopping into the back seat with Falco.

"And we're off." Fox said calmly, speeding up and merging into the traffic.

-

Training soldiers lined the field. A perfect line of willing men and women will to risk their lives for the greater good of society.

In front of them was their commanding officer, pointing out which training course to go to. Behind the commander were, of course, the courses. C.Q.B, running courses, sprinting, ranges, and for the snipers… a 3 mile long range specifically perched on top of a hill.

The sight always calmed Will, just him knowing that there were others like him, always training hard for future fights. That there were people there to cover his back…

The hover car stopped and lowered easily to the ground on stubby rubberized pegs. Everyone hopped out, and Will followed them into the tent, and they all got settled in.

"Alright Will, so far we have found two of the seven people we need thanks to you. Now… we were hoping you could get one of them to talk for us as we continue the search, you up for it?" Fox explained. Will scratched his ear and opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I'm going to need a weapon, just in case." Will stated. Fox reached back and pulled out a small hand sized pistol,.

"That's all I can give you, you're going to have to hide it pretty well before you walk into the same room though… The guy is really twitchy around guns."

"Good enough." Will said sliding it into an internal pocket of his vest. "Want me to head over there now?"

"We actually have a soldier ready to escort you." Falco stated as he jumped over the arm of the near by couch and landed in a laying position. "Not exactly my style, I tried to talk them out of it."

"I'll take that as a yes." Will said standing and walking towards the tents door flap. "I'll give one of you a call if I get anything." He said stepping out into the bright light of the sun.

In front of him stood a tall, ACU wearing soldier, back to Will and standing at parade rest. It continued to stare off into the distance, as if watching the sky for something to fall from it.

"You my escort?" Will asked stepping next to the soldier, without a flinch or even looking at Will the soldier responded.

"Depends, you Will?"

"Yes sir."

"Then follow me." The soldier said turning on his heel and slowly walking towards the main building.

-

Will looked at the rat, his head laying down on the table on the other side of the one way window. Will nodded to one of the soldiers before stepping into the room. The rat looked up to Will, then put his arms on the table.

"Great, yet another person to fail at asking questions!" The rat stated angrily. "Just get it over with so I can get home!"

"How about you shut the hell up before you loose your head." Will stated almost completely calm. "Now… we know you're one of the people who attacked this base, how we know is because one of your friends who was there snitched. The longer you keep the info we want a secret the longer you'll be here and in jail. Just talk."

"I'm not going to snitch on anyone, we made a pact."

"You just told me something… Spill your guts, we both know you can't keep everything from me."

"I can keep everything from you and you wouldn't even know it." The rat said mockingly.

"We have your profile, we know everything about you. I know your every weakness… And it's all right here." Will said calmly, tapping his headset. "You can't keep everything from me without being hurt in the process, and unlike everyone else here I'm willing to do so, I've done it plenty of times before."

"I will not… tell you… ANYTHING!!" The rat yelled smashing the table with his hands. Handcuffs attached to anchors on the floor showed on his wrists.

"The longer you hold the info we need in the longer you're here. If you want to get before your bitch of a wife finds out you're here you might want to hurry."

The rat seemed to think, contemplating something. "I'll tell you where one is right now… the rest are for you to find out." The rat stated. "His name's Ronny Klibicon. He's right now in an apartment south side, room 567. I think it's called the 'Conbon'"

"That's one bit, I'm not going to let you go until I get another bit."

"That's all I'm saying."

"Then we'll see what your wife has to say when we get her here." Will said turning and reaching for the door to walk out. The rat reached out a hand to stop him.

"Wait… I'll tell you one more thing… Her name's is Kara Lockhart. She a mercenary, willing to do anything. We hired her for the mission, she said something about another here on Kew, near the south water refinery. She'll be there tomorrow morning, that's all I know about her."

"That's all I need to know." Will said walking out.

"Don't just leave me here, LET ME OUT!!" The rat yelled as he finally stepped out of the room.

"Call this guys wife, get her here to talk with him." Will said to the soldier next to the door with a small grin of victory. Will walked out of the large main building back into the sunlight. "That was a good waste of ten minutes." Will stated as he turned on his headset and called Fox.

"You got anything Will?" Fox asked right away.

"Straight to business with you, huh? I have two people down packed. Ronny Klibicon, at the Conbon south of town, room 567. The other is Kara Lockhart. I'll tell you more about her when you get back to the base with Ronny."

"Wait… Kara who?" Fox asked curiously.

"Lockhart."

"O…ok… we'll get this Ronny guy and head back. What are they going to do with the one there?"

"Get his wife to mess with him." Will grinned, thinking of what will happen to the rat.

"Wow, that guy must have some problems, We'll be there in about three hours tops." Fox stated.

"Can do." Will said shutting down the chat.

* * *

_YES!! FINALLY THE RETYPE OF CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!! FREEDOM!!! (kinda) oh wait… ASS!! I have to do another cross over chapter… SF and human crossover chapter… and w/e else… SHIT!!_

oh well, I'll get to them sooner or later… bye bye now!


	4. Chapter 4: The Newbie

Back again. Enjoy this next chapter. It'll be less exciting as the last but good non- the less.

Chapter 4: The Newbie

Will stood outside a tent, staring at the beautiful clear sky above. _Will Fox allow her to join? Of course he will. Why am I getting so worked up about this, I just feel……_

"Will common, Kara just stopped in front of a water refinery." Fox interrupted Wills thoughts.

"I thought Kew 's water purity problems were finished?" Will wondered. Kew's water supply years ago were contaminated, he knew about this from his no life childhood when he was a real big fan of the STAR FOX series, but the problem was solved with Corneria funding for a purification project here on Kew .

"Yeah, but there are small ground water pockets that still need purification, so they keep the facilities there just in case. Grab your bike, we're heading there now." Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy got in Foxes car, leaving Will to the bike he stole. As Will started the bike, he realized he had no weapons with him. He drove the bike next to the driver side of Foxes car and told Fox he would meet him at the location. As Will drove off, Krystal told him to get there on time. With a thumbs up, Will revved the bike and took off. Five minutes later he arrived at his Arwing where he popped open one of the four cargo hatches and pulled out his rifle, he slung it on his back, hopped on the bike and took off once more, heading north east to the rendezvous point.

-

Fox stopped two blocks away from water refinery. Everyone hopped out and loaded up on weapons he stored in the trunk. Fox felt like Will was up to something. They ran to a spot not to far away from the entrance to the refinery, about twenty feet. Krystal took out binoculars and tried to observe the meet in the open part of the refinery, near the middle.

"What do you see?" Fox asked.

"I don't see her but I can sense her, she's thinking about how she's going to go about killing one of the dealers. She must be up high, or down low to make it so they don't know where she is."

"She is clever, you didn't tell us that Fox." Falco joked.

"Alright, move up and find a hiding spot." The three of them dispersed, Slippy staying in the car, and found good spots to take cover. All the dealers ran in circles, one standing in one spot, fell to the ground with his head collapsed inward. "I she Kara, left back building. GO!" Fox, Krystal, and Falco ran into the middle and through a small ally way to the back of the building, a tall wall stand to the left. He saw Kara running up a fire escape, she was moving extremely fast. "Kara, WAIT!" Fox yelled, trying to get her to stop.

"Wait. What's that?" Krystal stated, a low hum getting louder and louder. It turned into the definite sound of a hover bike.

-

Will was going top speed; Krystal left her COM on and will never ended the channel. He heard Fox yelling and giving orders over the link. He was about fifty feet away from the back of the water refinery complex when he spotted a silver vixen head coming over a stair case to the left. Will jumped into the side walk and up the stairs. Will was aiming slightly left to the fire escape stairs and as his bike left the stair case, stood up and jumped off the bike, tackling Kara through a window. They rolled, Will crouched and un-slung his rifle. As he brought it to bear at, he noticed he was beat, Karas pistol already aimed at his head.

"Miss me, Kara." Will said with a smile.

"How do you know my name, WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" Kara yelled, she wanted answers that Will would probably not give.

"I work for STAR FOX, I'm hear to help you."

"No one's been able to help me for over six years, what makes you…" Will pounced, round house kicking the pistol from her hand and coming in from behind her with his rifle aimed at the back of her head. "You're fast." Will grinned at the remark and heard foot steps coming up from the fire escape.

"Kara!" Came Foxes voice.

"Will, are you ok?" Came Krystal's voice.

"Oh great. Is that really Fox McCloud?" Kara asked, sounding very worried.

"Yeah wh…" Kara tried to round house kick Will, but was blocked by Wills forearm and Will turned her and wrapped one arm around her neck.

"LET ME GO! I can't let Fox see me!" She yelled.

"Your not going anywhere, sorry for the inconvenience, please file all complaints at the receptionists desk." Fox and Krystal appeared at the broken window

"Are you two ok?" Krystal asked.

"NO!" Kara yelled, trying to connect her elbow with Wills chest or side.

"Not today, sorry." Will tried to knock her out by compressing her neck, but she continued to resist.

"Fine, fine… you have me." Kara gave up, she was panting.

"That was a bit to easy." Will mocked under his breath, releasing her as she sat down on the ground, holding her shoulder. _Must have hit her harder then I thought. _Will walked to the door so she couldn't escape; knowing Falco had the stairs covered. Kara turned to Fox.

"Kara?" Fox said, almost unknowing that he had been chasing her the entire time.

"Fox?" Kara got up and ran to him. They embraced, a tear running down Foxes furry cheek. "It's been so long." She started to tear, Will knew it was forced, maybe a tack in her boots or a mouth dart or something.

"What have you done to change into this?" Fox asked, his tears kept coming.

"Into what?" Kara denied, again, Will knew it was forced.

"You burnt down an apartment building and shot a civilian. Your not who you used to be."

"Everyone changes after time, you sure have. What are you a mercenary?"

"You can say that. What are you? What is your excuse to kill innocent people?"

"I don't kill innocent people; I'm killing the scum of the galaxy. You can say I'm a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?" Will said unconvinced. "You almost killed people in that fire."

"It was my mission specs, jeez. What are you, a newbie to the team?" Kara sounded annoying.

"Considering what just happened, you can say I'm a newbie by the time not skill." Will chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Will thought she was starting to like him. "So what's going on with you, you look great since… since the incident at the academy." She was stuttering, obviously not wanting to bring up the subject. Just then Falco appeared at the window.

"Oh crap. You're kidding me." Falco did not like this sight.

"Nice to see you too, Falco." Kara said sarcastically. "Where's little man?" Kara said. Will thought she must be talking about Slippy, him being the shortest.

"Out in the car. He was going to give us Intel but his COM system went dead." Fox frowned.

"What would we need Intel for, I was driving here and you were watching a illegal weapons deal go down." Will said.

"Good point."

Static came over Foxes COM. "F..x…. do you read." The static started to clear.

"Fox here, go ahead."

"We have a lot of company on the way. That friend of yours has a lot of people after her." Slippy said worryingly. "Get out of there."

"I'm out." Will and Falco said in unison. Falco ran down the stairs. Will jumped and landed a foot on the window sill, jumped off and put a foot on the rail, and made one last jump over the far wall.

"That new guy is talented." Kara said with a smile. A loud roar came from over the wall, and they all saw Will drive off down the road.

"See you guys back at the _Great Fox_." Will came over the COM.

"So…" Fox started to say, "Do you uhhh, have a… place to stay." Krystal hopped out the window and snorted. "Jealous." Fox said with a laugh.

"Not that conversation again." Krystal also laughing.

"What did I miss?" Kara asked.

"It's an inside joke." Krystal told her.

"It is true." Fox said and jumped out the window.

"And like I was about to say before, no I don't have a place to stay. Thank you." Kara knew something was going to happen on the way to her ship. She jumped out the window and hurried to catch up with Fox.

-

Will stopped outside of the hospital. As he walked through the entrance, he saw Alana leaning on the receptionist counter. Will snuck up on her and she jumped. They both laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked her.

"I feel great. This is the best I've ever felt." She stretched. "I'm a bit tired though."

"You wanted in on this, you can sleep on the _Great Fox_." Will said. He motioned her to follow and walked out to his bike.

"Is that yours? It's nice." Alana grinned.

"Thanks, you can say I… barrowed it." Will said, thinking that Alana would think badly of him.

"You stole it didn't you."

"Yeah, yes I did."

"Well, you did what you had to do, that car I crashed in wasn't mine either." She shrugged.

"Your kidding."

"No I'm not. I never lie." Will believed Alana. "Lets go." She hopped on the back of the bike and they drove off.

"You have a ship?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Alana answered. "South space port. Head there." Will activated his headset and marked it on the map.

-

They arrived at the space port shortly after.

"Hop in your ship and get I the air, I'll get my ship." Will told Alana. She nodded and got off the bike. Will drove off. He headed east to where he left his Arwing. He stopped and parked the bike in the exact spot where he took it from. _I hope they didn't miss this thing, I know I will. _He jumped into the Arwing and toke off to meet up with Alana.

"Nice ship. You have a lot of nice stuff." Alana said

"It's all Fox; he got most of this stuff. He is a nice guy."

"I bet he is. I'm going to have to meet him."

"You will. Patience. Follow me." They both flew out of the atmosphere and into the _Great Fox. _"Welcome to our home." Ill said, sliding out of the pilots seat of his Arwing.

"Umm." Alana looked around. Will followed her gaze, maw agape. There were laser scorches everywhere. "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Will took off his rifle and made sure it work fine. "I plan to find out. Come on. We need to find the others." Will opened one of the storage hatches and past one of his pistols to Alana. "Consider that a gift."

Will took point and walked, weapon at the ready, to the destroyed hanger door. He touched one of the jagged edges and found it was still warm. They kept pressing forward. Making sure no one was in ear shot. "You go left, I'll head straight. I'll check the Holoroom, you check the mess hall." They split up. Will held his rifle level. _I'll stop by my room and get my other weapons._ Will rounded a corner to get on the elevator to find five fully suited military fighters staring at him. They all aimed at him, something was wrong with the weapons. _Their weapons…… are M4s. How the… And the armor… It's dessert camo. _One of the stances was familiar to Will. He held up his right hand and extended his finger, He then put the ring finger down. Three of the obviously recognizable marines did the same and started to lower their weapons. Will took a good look and found the three to be vulpines and the others were a brown vixen and 2 raccoons. The vixen dropped her weapon and walked in front of the others.

"Billy?" She said. Will recognize the voice and the way she said his nickname. He had found her after five years of being in the marines.

"Rhiannon?" The two embraced. _I have finally found my sister._ Will felt extremely happy. He looked at the others as they slung their weapons and walked over. Will let go of Rhiannon and walked to meet them. "Is it true? You guys survived the fight?"

"Yes sir." Rocs very recognizable voice said loud, his brown fur on his head was shaved. "What happen to you sir?" He asked.

"Don't use that 'sir yes sir' crap anymore, I'm not a sergeant anymore, neither are any of you human anymore, like me." Will opened his arms. The others then jumped and hugged him. "It's so good to see you guys again! How'd you win that fight back in Afghanistan ?" Will asked.

"We… Didn't exactly win the fight." Rob said softly. He had short tan hair,

"We met up with your sister at the base and all hell went loose." Steve jumped in, his jaw didn't have a scratch on it, neither did Rocs and Rob's legs. "We lost the commander and most of everyone else. I think we were the only ones to make it out ok, we saw others getting run down as they ran."

"OK. What happened here?"

"A welcome party." One of the raccoons said his voice shaky. "We opened up before they did."

"Why did you do that, they aren't going to do anything to you." Will scolded. "We need to find them. Where are they?"

"Held up in that big empty room, maybe thinking it would help them." Rob said. Will walked to the door of the holoroom and opened it, in lay a giant dome. The door was barricaded and Krystal held a sniper in the small slit on the top curve of the dome. A shot rang out and landed at Wills feet.

"Cease fire!" Will yelled out linking up with her COM. "I repeat cease fire! It's Will. How you guys holding up?" Will walked in with the others close behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Krystal yelled over the COM. Another shot rang out and hit one of the raccoons. The others crouched and opened up on the dome.

"CEASE FIRE!" Will yelled over the COM and to everyone around him, holding up his hands desperately. He started to wave his hands and everyone stopped. "Everyone stop this. I'm glad to see you guys alive but opening up on someone who owns this ship, really." Will scolded his former squad. "But it was the tactical thing to do, and I'm proud. Better then to die fighting then to die helpless." Will congratulate them. Will walked the rest of the way to the dome. He saw Krystal disappear from the slit. The barricade vanished from the door and it opened. "Alana. Everyone's ok and I'm coming to find you." Fox and Falco walked out from the door.

"Who you talking to?" Fox asked.

"Alana, the woman I saved from the car. I and she were… hoping that she could uhhh…" Will stuttered.

"Join the team?" Kara walked out of the door.

"Yeah. That's it." He turned slightly and saw Steve and Rob staring at the silver vixen, eyes wide. He could have sworn that Kara starred at them too.

"I don't know. We're tight on space, and we don't have funding for another Arwing. I'll see what I can do." Will heard suspicion in Foxes voice. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought that… maybe she could be a permanent part of the team. She's a good pilot."

"We'll see what happens."

Will nodded his head and walked to his former squad. "You guys haven't changed at all. How did you guys get here? There's no way you all just popped up here."

"That is exactly what happened." Steve answered matter-of-factly. "We were on our way to meet up with the near by base and something opened up around us and we were here. It was weird. We were in this…… long steel hallway that lead nowhere, we did find a door though."

"That is what happened to me when I got here, but Fox was here to greet me… kind of."

"Wait… Fox." Roc interrupted. "The Fox McCloud from the old games?"

"Yeah. Weird huh. I thought the same thing when I got here." Will answered back. "So. What do you guys think? Not exactly what you would expect from anything normal, huh. I actually like it. It's just something interesting in life. What do you guys think you're going to do?"

They all looked at each other, mouth's agape that Will didn't say 'hey lets all go home'. "We don't know." Rhiannon said. "We can't go back home. What can we do?"

An idea popped into Wills brain right then. "You guys like the military, right." They all nodded.

- 2 days later -

Will waved. He was tearing at the fact he had just put his friends and family in the Corneria military force. As they waved back, walking towards the door of the recruitment facility, Will looked away. Rhiannon looked away, too. They both couldn't bear looking at each other. _Please don't cry._ Will thought, trying to just walk away and end it. He realized that those sad separations in the movies were really as sad as he thought. Fox walked up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring shake. He then walked to the shuttle that they took down to the planet. A city was in the distance behind the shuttle. He saw Krystal punching away at buttons in the pilots seat. Fox walked half way up the ramp in the back and waved Will in. He took one last look at his friends and sister. They all stopped outside the door and turned. They all stood straight and snapped crisp salutes. Will, overwhelmed, hesitated and snapped into attention. With the best salute he could muster, he yelled, "Attention!" Their arms went behind their backs and their legs spread a little. "About face!" They all turned. "Forward March!" They all shuffled through the door, Will couldn't stand it and ran for the shuttle before he cried. Alana was standing in the opening. She walked to him and hugged him. The shuttle took off and Will took one glimpse towards the small building in the giant planes of Corneria. His eyes watered.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Infitration

Hey guys it's chapter 5, I kind of enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do to. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Bad Infiltration.

Will pushed the throttle full and was pushed back in his seat as the Arwing accelerated into its mach four speed in two seconds. He then pulled it back half way to match Foxes speed.

"Will you have to keep up." Fox said over the COM.

"The thrusters are slowing down when I stay at one speed." Will said back. He looked at Foxes ship to the right. Krystal and Falco Were to Foxes right, Alana was to Wills left.

"Two minutes until you reach planet Macbeth." ROBs robotic voice came over the COM channel. Will itched his left forearm. The full black stealth suit was very uncomfortable. The only thing it did for him was make his skin crawl, not make him more stealthy.

"Alright. We all know what the mission is?" Fox said. His response was a chorus of yes. "Alright this has to be quick. Get to the base, if there is one, gather information, plant explosives, and blow it to hell." Will was not surprised at how fox reacted. If there was a base, it should and probably would be heavily guarded. They would need all they have and a prayer if it came to a gun fight. They entered Macbeth's atmosphere. The thick black clouds of pollution filled the sky. They flew through them and landed at a space port in a city not so far away. Will jumped out of the pilot's seat as soon as he made sure he was on the ground. He walked over to Alana's ship.

"Heyyyy……" He was stunned at how she looked. The skin tight black stealth suit looked completely stunning on her. The image was ruined as she test fitted a black helmet, but came back as she removed it. She stuffed the helmet, two pistols, a few grenades, and a rifle into a bag. She finally realized Will was watching her mouth agape. She let out a sexy giggle and a small smile wrapped around her muzzle. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked to the stairs. Fox and Krystal walked up behind him as Will continued to star at Alana.

"It looks like you two might like each other." Fox said stopping next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh they definitely do." Krystal said as she continued to walk to the stairs. Fox jogged to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Krystal leaned her head on Foxes shoulder. Will walked after them. As he reached the stairs, Falco ran up next to him.

"Wow man. What was that?" He said mockingly. "You should have made your move."

"Words from the bird who can't find a love interest." Will laughed as Falco put a frown on his face and thought. They walked about twenty feet and came upon a ten foot door that separates the city from the outside world.

"Alright, all we need to do is find a doorway into the base, again, if there is one, and find data about what ever their doing down there. There should be an old burnt down factory to the west, where most of the sightings of people entering and disappearing are." Fox was serious about this one. They were low on money and really needed this job. The door then opened and the five of them walked out into the grey deserts of Macbeth.

"Well," Falco started.

"Don't start Falco." Krystal stopped him and started the long walk the husk of a large building in the distance. Will walked up next to Alana and she got closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked together, behind everyone else.

-

The five of them came upon the shard remains of a four story building. They walked through a large hole in the side. The entire buildings floors were now piles of burnt steel and chard concrete. They climbed one of the piles. Will jumped off it and climbed another. He slipped and almost fell on a sharp piece of metal jutting out. As he got to the top he saw that a large cleared part of the pile was missing. The hole reached the floor and there was only dust and small shards there.

"He guys, over here." Will yelled to the others waving them over. They reached him and looked in the same place. "This might be the place." Fox stepped forward and was blocked by Wills arm. "Not a good idea. If anything it's a trap." Will reached down and grabbed a small rock and tossed it in the middle. Nothing happened. But one second later and four small polls shot out from the floor. The rock was vaporized as beams came from each pole. "Someone give me a grenade." Alana grabbed one and handed it to will. "I hope you guys aren't thinking of standing here and watching this." Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Alana stared at each other and hopped down the opposite side of the ruble. Will activated the grenade and tossed the grenade down into the hole and jumped away. The thud from the grenade seemed muffled. He climbed up the pile once again and found that he was right, there was a base and the grenade blew open the hatch. The poles were nowhere to be found. He jumped down and checked the hatch and found it extended about fifty feet down. "It's clear." He said and the others climbed up and over. One by one they slid down the long steel hole.

-

The hallway was empty. A tile on the ceiling lifted slightly and moved out of the way as Fox, Krystal, and thee others jumped down. Will aimed Avenger, his favored rifle, don one end of the hallway and Fox aimed down the other. Will then walked to one of the walls and slid a panel off. He reached into the wall and took off his headset, plugging a wire into it. He slid it back on and his jaw dropped.

"Ho…ly…shit…" He said in amazement.

"What is it?" Fox asked, still aiming to his side of the hallway. Will took off the headset and walked to the center of the hallway and set it back down. He pressed a button and a blue 3-D rotating picture of the base. It was HUGE. It was sixty floors and, zooming out to a planetary view, saw that it covered at least ¼ of the planets underground surface, it also looked like it was still spreading.

"Oh my god." Alana said. "How long have they been at this?" Just then Wills ears adjusted and Krystal put a hand on her temples. Will aimed to the left down the hallway. He looked up and saw the separate tiles.

"Quick, get everyone up there now." Will said in a flat serious voice.

"But…" Fox tried to protest.

"Just do it Fox, there's someone coming." Krystal said. Will jumped up and pushed the tile out of the way.

"Alana come on, your first." He said motioning her over. He bent down and cupped his hands together and Alana put her foot in them, he then pushed her up. Falco was next and Fox helped Krystal up. Will ran to his headset and put it on, being as quick as possible he hit _download. _Within a second the file was downloaded and he jumped up to the open tile. Everyone was at opposite sides of the pitch black cube shaped air vent. Will slipped the tile back into place and put the headset in the middle of the cube shaped room. He zoomed in to get a view of the base only. "So… How do we break this nut?" Will asked.

They stared at the image for a couple of minutes, trying to find anything to topple the base. Alana squinted and leaned closer to the floating image.

"What are these?" She said pointing to a small stripe running up the base, there were four others just like it. Everyone leaned closer and starred at the stripe. It was so small that it didn't look like it would hold up the massive base.

"It looks like a support beam." Fox said.

"Why are they so small, no way they can hold that much weight by themselves." Falco said.

"I don't know, but we have to take them out." Will said.

"Don't forget we need the gather info." Krystal said. She was right, the pay would be lowered and they could let a pandemic out if they don't find out if they are making bioweapons or other things of the sort.

"Here." Will pointed at the forty fourth floor where a strangely large room was. He pressed a button on the headset and it zoomed to that room. Inside were computers and tables with chemicals. "Looks like we found our info, we just have to get there. We're here," Will pointed to the first floor on the east side of the base. "We need to get there and grab the info and planet explosives on the pillars. I say I should go for the info. I don't have explosives so." Will shrugged and looked at the others. They all stared at him, expecting him to rant on about who should go with him just in case.

"I'll go with you." Alana said. She wanted to go him and Will could see it in her eyes.

"We can't risk that. If the information doesn't get back you guys will at least make it so nothing comes out of this place." Will said flatly. They all starred at him. Krystal shook her head.

"She should go with you." Fox and Krystal said at the same time. "She could be helpful on this one." Fox said. Excitement and happiness filled Alana's eyes.

"Alright. You guy's go for the pillars me and her will go for the lab. When ever you say Fox." Will prepared himself to take off one of the ceiling tiles.

"Let's move." Fox said without hesitation. Will moved the tile and jumped down, making sure the area is clear. With a quick wave of his hand, Will signaled the all clear. They jumped down and slipped their helmets on. Will put on his headset and nodded to Alana. They ran down the hallway and stopped at the split. Will looked at the map and marked the room with a beacon. I yellow trail came into view on the screen. He motioned to the right and they ran. A door to their right was the only way possible so they took it. The door led to a small room with a ladder.

"You go down first." Alana said. Her helmet speakers distorted her voice. "Be careful." She said with a hug. Will hopped on the ladder and began his long slide down.

-

_39…40…41…42…43… _Will thought. It was a boring ride down. _Finally, 44. _He turned on the COM with Alana. "All clear down here. Come on down." He said.

"Got it." Alana said back. Will looked up and saw the tiny dot get bigger and bigger ever so slowly.

-

Alana was now half way to him. The door creaked and Will melded to the shadows. A man walked in, the dog's hair was long which made Will think it was a girl at first. He then moved forward and wrapped his arm around the dog's neck, compressing it knocking him out. "Well." Will started to say over an open COM to everyone of the team. "I definitely know that we are not the only ones here." He looked around for a place to put the dog. There was nowhere to put it. He decided to leave it there. The ladder was like the 'road less taken' in this base. Alana came down the ladder.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out." Foxes voice came from the speaker in Wills headset.

"You to be careful now." Krystal said.

"I don't want to find you two in the bathroom together, you hear." Falco said sarcastically. Fox and Falco couldn't resist a long loud laugh. Will blushed and Alana looked at him, her expression unreadable through her helmet, her orange eye lenses were burning into Wills memory. "OW!" Fox and Falco yelled in unison.

"Don't listen to them. Just get you part of the mission done." Krystal said calmly. "You two behave." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes mother." The two said again in unison. "OW!" They yelled again. Will laughed. Alana shook her head.

"Men." She said.

"Women" Will said. Alana flicked him on the forehead and opened the door. He followed her. They were a few doors away from the lab when they saw two guards walk out of the room behind them. Will turned and shot both in the head. Alana stared and him in shock.

"What… What was that?" She asked.

"You didn't expect me to let them call for reinforcements, did you?" He said back.

"No, but really. Lethal force is not…" She protested.

"When you are trained in what I was in, lethal force is always needed." He shot back at her. "That's a complete different story right now. Let's get this over with." He jogged past her and motioned her to follow. She hesitated and then sprinted to the door he was next to. Will pulled a small cylinder with a welded cap on each end, one end had a pin. "A little something I brought with me here." He said, tossing it through the vent above the door. There was a loud ringing and Will opened the door. There were three people that he quickly dropped with stun rounds. He went to one of the computers and hooked his headset to it. He pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard and files started to transfer. It took only five seconds for the all to transfer. As he took the wire off the headset, sparks flew in front of his eyes. Everything went blurry. He saw blue blurs as he grabbed the headset and tried to take cover. Alana's black silhouette fell as one of the lasers hit her.

"NO!" He yelled and a flash filled his eyes. Everything went black.

-

Will woke up furiously. He growled and looked around. He was sitting on a steel chair and couldn't move his arms or legs. "What the hell happened?" He said in anger.

"WILL!" Alana's voice came as a surprise to him.

"Alana?" He asked. He looked around at the pitch black room. The only light was the one above him. He saw a shadow move to his left. Dark orangey yellow eyes stared at him.

"Your teammates put up quiet a fight there." A voice came from the direction of the eyes. The eyes shifted and a purplish black panther walked into the light. He held Wills headset on his index finger. Will stared at it and sighed. "Ah yes. This little device is amazing. The things it can do are also amazing. To bad you probably won't see it again." Will looked down. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer and you get a reward, I loosen the ties on your hands. If you don't, well, let's just say it won't be pretty when I'm done with you." The panther walked into the shadows and pushed out a tray of torture devices. There were needles, knives, pins, and other such things. "Now, first question. Who sent you?"

"Don't tell him anything, Will." Foxes voice came from the right. The lights came on revealing the Star Fox team. They were all tied down like he was. Krystal sat there unconscious, Falco's chair lay on its side with Falco still in it, Foxes right eye was swollen and black, he looked at his team and sagged his head thinking he had failed them, Alana was seemingly untouched.

"Now, one more time. Who sent you?" The panther would not give up. Will just growled and looked away. The panther picked up the needle with a mysterious purple liquid. The panther pushed it into his right arm and released the liquid into him. Pain spread through his body instantly and he screamed in pain. He stopped and fight against the pain. He was panting and spit at the panther. "You obviously don't care for your life. You'll be dead in a week anyway if your not treated for that poison. Now. Let's see if you care about your comrades lives." The panther said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"If you touch them I will _KILL YOU!_" Will said in extreme anger. He struggled to get his hands free. The panther then walked to Alana and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back with a chuckle of amusement as Will continued to struggle.

"This is something you can't win." The panther said in a flat voice. "Either tell me what I want to know or you die here. Looks like you'll die either way." He jabbed her under the ribs and she doubled over in her chair. Will looked away. His eyes adjusted to the darker area and noticed a door, a thumb was visible, and it was covered in U.S. army standard leather material. He nodded and the thumb was replaced with a cylinder exactly like his flash bang. A loud ringing filled their ears and bright white flash burnt an image of the door into Wills eyes. Shots when off and the light cleared from his eyes. He saw his old team staring at him. Rhiannon stand at the door, no Rob.

"Are you ok?" Steve's asked. It sounded like he just woke up.

"Untie the others. I'm fine." Wills hands came loose. He looked to see the panther lying on the ground holding his legs, they were both scorched by the lasers. Krystal stirred and woke.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why am tied up?"

"We were captured and tortured and you slept through the whole thing." Falco said being helped up by Roc.

"The cat should have a vial on him," Will explained. "Grab it."

"Hey, new blood." Roc yelled. A raccoon walked in. "Check the injured." Roc said pointing to the panther. The raccoon walked over and pulled out a vial almost instantly. He passed it to Steve.

"That's it." Will said.

"Who exactly needs this?" Will and Fox raised their hands.

"It's too late." The panther stated in pain. "The poison has already taken affect and destroyed most of your nervous system. You will lose most of your mo… AAARRRHHH!" Rhiannon shot the mans arm before he could finish. Will finished untying his feet and stood. He stumbled and fell being caught by Steve who laid him on the ground. Will was now unconscious. Steve opened Wills mouth and dumped half of the anti-poison in it. He closed Wills mouth and leaned his head forward to let the anti-poison to slid down his throat. He then passed it to Fox who dumped the rest in his mouth and gagged.

"Holy crap this stuff is _nasty. _It's almost as bad as those health shakes from the academy." Fox complained. Krystal went over to him and took a look at his swollen eye.

"Lets get out off here, we planted the explosives and I think they didn't get rid of them." Falco said walking to the door, taking a good look at Rhiannon. Steve helped Will up and wrapped Wills arm around his shoulder. They limped out the door and Alana followed.

"She is pretty cute." Steve whispered to Will. "That silver one was hotter, where is she?"

"We don't know. She left without telling anyone."

-

They all climbed out of the hole they went down in. Will tripped on a piece of steel. He held his favored weapon in one hand and looked at the brown sky before he walked with the others back to the nearby city. Half way to the city Will pulled out a metal stick with a red button, as he pressed it a loud thump was heard and the base was gone in the blink of an eye.


	6. Chapter 6: Lay back

Hey it's number six. It'll be up in the best of my fics so yeah let's get started!

Chapter 6: Lay back.

Krystal stepped into the range. The large room echoed her foot steps. She stepped into the small armory and wondered where all the weapons were. There was only a pistol and a handful of rifles. _What the… What did fox do? That knuckle head._ She grabbed the pistol and walked to slot number five. She began shooting the fifty popup targets.

-

Alana walked down the long hallway. She was thinking of visiting Will in the infirmary. The incident in the base left her with rib pains. She held her hand on her heart and coughed, a bit of blood came out. She continued her walk and stopped at the infirmary to the left.

-

Fox plopped himself down on his bed. He held his eye which was throbbing in pain. He was wondering if Will was going to be ok. Fox was having muscle problems from the mystery liquid the panther had pumped into them. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. His eye was now purple under his fur. He quickly stripped down and hopped in the shower.

-

Falco walked off the elevator. The large invisible plasma door blocking him from space was aiming at a large planet. Its surface was a deep blue. He hopped into his Arwing and started it. The thrusters were old and toke a while to work properly. As soon as the computer said the engines were warmed up Falco pushed the throttle forward and was off.

-

Slippy sat at the controls in the bridge. "I have a strange power surge coming from this world's surface. What do you think it is?" He asked Peppy.

"I might be the power plant down there; most of the energy on a planet is used at this time." Peppy's old voice said firmly.

"Lowering power levels. Generator overheating." ROB said. His robotic hand slid a small lever down. The lights flickered and adjusted.

-

Will lay on the infirmary bed. A needle was in his right arm so suck out any extra poison. _It's going to take awhile to recover from this. _The computer next to him to monitor his health came to a text screen. It also said what was on the screen aloud.

'Health stable. All poison gone. Side effects include dizziness, lose of balance, delayed reactions, loss of strength, and fatigue.'

Will sighed at the analysis. He knew he was going to be out of action for a while but this means a least a year of physical training. The door opened and Alana, the newbie, walked in.

"How are you feeling tough guy?" Alana had a small grin on her face.

Will tore off the needle in his arm. "The computer said the poisons gone, so that's one thing ok. How are you feeling? You got pretty beat up back there."

"I'm not in the hospital bed now, am I?" They both laughed.

-

Steve walked down the sidewalk. He saw a figure down an alley. His eyes adjusted quickly and he saw it was Kara. He walked over. "Hey." He said startling her.

"Do I know…. Oh I remember you. Your one of those hardcore military guys from a couple days back." Kara said surprised to see him.

"The one and only." Steve said sarcastically.

"What are you doing in these parts?"

"Looking for something to do. Are you uhhh…?"

"No I'm not, why?"

"I was hoping we could grab something to eat. Something fancy not this fast food shit you find everywhere." Steve was nervous.

"I would like that. I know where to go to." She pulled out a data pad that had a map on it and handed the thin sheet of plastic and circuitry to Steve. "Meet me here; I'll be at table number twenty five. Wear something fancy." She stood and patted him on the shoulder. She walked off with Steve staring at her rear. _OH my god… What just happened?_ He continued his way down the side walk back to his ship to talk to Will and see how he was doing.

-

Will tried to sit up. His arms wouldn't move. His back didn't move. _I'm I paralyzed now? _He tried to push himself up with his legs and succeeded. He sat up and leaned his head back.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked.

"I can't move my arms for some reason." He looked at the time. It said 11:37. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." He moved his legs and spread himself onto the bed. Alana then pulled the sheets up to his neck. "Thank you." His words fumbled. He was rewarded with a kiss and a pat on the arm. As Alana left, the biggest grin in years spread across his face. He remembered wife. He tried to remember what exactly happened.

_A plane came down hundred and twenty yards away. A beautiful young girl and beautiful women step off. Will picks up the same girl as she runs towards him. The woman gives him a kiss. As they walked to a nearby building, bullets ping off the ground. Will handed the girl to the woman and ran for the armory a couple of yards away. He turns to see an RPG round heading towards the two girls. He yells and looks away as flames engulf them. He found out later that the exact building the two were in front of had Steve's wife and was destroyed around that time with her in it._

"Why?" Will said aloud.

"Why what?" Alana said next to him.

Will looked at the clock, 9:02. "Nothing." He said back. He now could move his arms, but slowly. He pushed the sheets aside and tried to stand. Alana stopped him and pushed him softly back down.

"Your way to weak to do anything. You need more rest." She was trying to protect him every way she could. The ship shook. Alana almost fell out of her seat. "What was…?"

"Everyone to your ships. STAR WOLF is attacking." Peppy said with his old and crackly voice.

"You rest. I'll take care of this with Falco and Krystal." She ran off before Will could say anything.

-

Five hours past. Will had fallen asleep again and had enough energy to get up and walk to a water dispenser. He stumbled when he reached it. He grabbed a foam cup and filled it. He chugged the water like it was the last in the galaxy. The liquid felt good. He gained even more strength. He felt great. He flexed his arm and found it was weaker the before. He started to do push ups and sit ups. After fifty each he laid back on the bed in time for Alana and Krystal to stop by.

"Hey Will." Krystal said with a wave. Will grinned and returned it.

"How are you feeling now?" Alana just wouldn't give up on him.

"I feel great." Will said stretching his arms.

"Easy. You might pull a muscle. You can't do the things you usually do." She sounded like a medical expert. It's almost as if she knew what side effects to expect.

"Go easy on him. He was only stretching." Krystal said. They both grinned at each other.

"Your right Krystal." They both nodded at each other. "See you two later." She waved once more and walked away.

"I have to go too. I need to look for something." Alana walked over to him and kissed him. She walked away with a sexy grin and a small wave. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. Will tilted his head in a _what __type_ of way. "Are you going to tell me what was going on this morning with you waking up mumbling weird stuff?"

Will nodded and she walked away. Will got up and looked out the door carefully to wait until Alana was out of sight and ear shot. He walked down the hall and onto the elevator. There were four rows divided into fifteen columns, one for all of the sixty floors. He pressed the middle button of the fourth row leading to the top of the four floors of rooms. He walked slowly to his room where he went to the closet and removed the MP3 player (refer back to chapter 1) and put the ear buds in his ears. The music blasted in his ears, he lowered the volume to ¼ full. _Strange, that never would be that loud. _He then remembered that he is a fox and has enhanced hearing and smell. He lay on his bed and fell asleep listening to _All nightmare long _by (My favorite band) _Metallica._

-

Steve arrived on a hover bike to a restaurant called the _La Franca. _He walked in and was impressed. The receptionist motioned him over to the stand up desk. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" The nice and preppy dog asked.

"I'm meeting someone here, she said table number…" Steve thought for a second. "Twenty five. Woman named Kara Lockhart."

The dog tapped the computer built into the desk. "Ah yes. Miss Lockhart. Right this way." They walked down a hallway to the right. The tables were in separate rooms. _That makes them a bit too private for me._ They came to an open room, it was small and Kara sat at right side of the considerably medium sized table. She was wearing a sun yellow sparkle dress with a slit running up the right side. Her silver fur seemed shinier then normal. He sat to the opposite side. The waiter then let them look through the ten page menu and took their orders.

"You are going to _love_ it here." Kara said. Steve felt like he was loving something else.

-

Fox was lying on his bed when a beep came from the door. "Come in." He called out. Krystal walked through the door.

"How's your eye?" She asked.

"The color and swelling is gone. Still hurts though." Fox still lay on the bed. Krystal sat next to him. The door closed slowly. Fox sat up and came to sit next to her. They got closer and closer and closer. They kissed.

-

"Man that stuff was good." Steve was happy to spend time with Kara.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kara had a smile on her maw. The door opened.

"Did you two find everything ok?" The waiter said popping his head in slightly.

"Everything was awesome." Steve said to him.

"I will be back with your bill momentarily." The waiter walked away.

A couple minutes later. Steve was talking to Kara when he looked out the glass of the door and saw someone in front of the wall to the left. He reached to his side and unclipped a pistol from its holster. He moved out of cover and aimed at them. "Look out!" Steve said flipping the table as laser fire flew towards them. Taking cover behind the table. "Who is that?" Kara was about to answer when the middle of the table melted away.

"It's a bounty hunter. I have somewhat a lot of money on my head. Over hundred and twenty million credits."

"You call that _somewhat _a lot. We need a way to fight back." Steve yelled over the hundreds of people screaming and running for the door. Kara then lifted the slit of her dress and pulled a small concealed pistol from her thigh.

"I always carry a weapon with me just in case." She said. Steve looked for something that he could throw. One of the legs of the table was broken off. He grabbed it and looked towards a window to the left. He tapped Kara and pointed towards the window and she nodded. Steve stood and chucked the table leg at the rat and it hit him in the crotch. As the rat doubled over in pain, Steve and Kara made a run for the window. Without opening it Steve jumped through and fell two floors. He landed with a roll and caught Kara as she jumped. They ran for his bike and took off.

"You have a place we can hide?" Steve asked revving the bike at a red light.

"Go to the north side of town. I have an apartment that I hold weapons at. It's trapped though she you're going to have to follow me carefully." She sounded happy and excited. Steve had an idea of what she had in mind. He made a left and nodded also happy.

-

Will woke up startled by the beep of the door. _Is it Alana? Please tell me it's not. She's going to nag me to death. _"Come." Will said. Alana walked in.

"I can see you feel fine." She said, not sounding even the littlest bit annoyed or angry.

"Yeah but my reactions are still slower and I can't lift as much or go as fast." Will said to her turning off the music. "This reminds me of my teen years," He flopped back onto the bed. "Except I didn't have to worry about getting shot down flying in a space ship that can go mach four or five."

"That was the least of my worries when I was a teen." Alana explained. "I had to worry about surviving with my parents nagging me to get some short a job before I left the house. So I joined the military for about four years and then left to become a waitress."

"A waitress?" Will said surprised. "How many people tried to hit on you?" Will said with a chuckle. Alana put her hands on her hips and put an angry look on her face. "I'm kidding. How did the waitress thing go?"

"It went on for the last year of my life then the day you saved me I had quit the job and was going to visit my parents."

"Speaking of which, I never asked the questions that I was going to. Do you know how you lost control?" Will was about to puke at his own stupidity.

"I don't really know how." She replied sitting on the foot of the bed. "The back end of my car just flew up and the rest is blurry. How did you come to be here?" She didn't know the truth about Will.

"You won't believe me." Will was trying to hide the past from everyone close at this point so not to ruin what he had built so far.

"Yes I will. I trust you enough not to believe you." She was pushing him and Will just couldn't lie to her.

"Well," Will was nervous that Alana would think of him as an outsider. "I'm… not actually not… from… this universe."

Alana laughed. "Yes you are. How else would you be here?"

Will stood and walked to the closet and pulled out the fatigues and body vest. "So you have some custom clothes that you don't wear." Will then walked to the armory and took the MP5 and M4 out which left Alana speechless. "How… Where the…"

"Told you." Will said flatly. "I lost almost everything when I came here." Will walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "But I lost the most important person to me before I came here."

"Is that what was going on when you woke up today? What happened?" Will grabbed his old army bag and took out a video camera. He then strode to the large T.V. built into the wall and took a plug and connected it to the camera. Words came onto the T.V.

'February 19, 2019. William J. Danton. Twenty four years of age. PLAY.'

A dirt covered long road was in front of a large hill of dust.

'Afghanistan, Military base runway four.'

A large propeller cargo plane came into view on the far side of the runway.

"That's my wife's plane coming in." Wills voice came through the speakers. "Steve! When did you say your wife was coming?" Will yelled to his left. Steve was loading boxes onto a truck with rob.

"She should be coming in on the same plane!" Steve yelled back as the loud sound of the plane was heard. He looked back to the plane as it came to a stop. The back opened up and a blonde woman walked out with a small four year old girl.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled in excitement as she ran to him.

"How are you doing pipsqueak." He said picking his daughter as she giggled happily. His wife came over and kissed him. "How are you, Bessie?" Will asked her.

"I'm doing fine, same with Clare here." She tickled the girl. "Let's get inside so don't burn up in the sun." They walked to a large building. The camera turned to the plane and Steve and his wife could be seen walking towards them waving his hands.

"Hey!" Steve yelled as he walked the fifty feet to them. "I would like you to meet my wife"

"Hello." Will and Bessie said in unison. Clare dug her head into Wills shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" The camera went to where she was looking at and there was something moving on the large dune at the edge of the base. Figures popped up holding weapons up. They aimed and fired at the base. Bullets pinged along the ground and Clare started crying. "Take Clare and get inside." Will handed her to Bessie and ran for about ten seconds. He stopped and turned around to see And Bessie opening the closest door. A figure popped up over a dune and fired an RPG at them. The three of the girls were engulfed in fire and smoke.

"NOO!" Will and Steve yelled. Sobbing was heard.

"Will it's to late we have to go, NOW!" Steve said to Will. They ran and the camera fell. Will stopped and picked up the camera and the video stopped.

"Oh my god." Alana was silent. She held her hand to her mouth in shock. Will teared at the thought of his wife. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, it's not your fault. It's fates." Will said looking down at the floor. Alana put her hand on his shoulder. She scooted next him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She pulled away enough to look at him. They both looked at each other. They moved close and kissed. They fell back onto the bed.

-

Steve and Kara walked into an old run down apartment. They walked down a set of stairs and stopped at the first door. She wrapped her hand around the knob and turned it to the right, then spun it around and part of the knob came off revealing a button. She quickly pressed the button and opened the door. He was startled by the way the room looked. There were weapon parts thrown across the small table. The closet was a mess and it had weapons in it, too.

"Not exactly what you would expect, but it is one of the weapon stashes I rarely use." She laid down on the almost untouched bed. "We can hide out here for a while." She was looking at him still liking how he looked in his tuxedo. Steve scratched his head looking at all the weapon parts and weapons.

"What did you say you do?" He asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter. When your one of me you need to always be prepared. I'm going to take a shower. If anyone knocks on the door don't answer it." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of the running water muffled the sound of a pair of foot steps outside. He got nervous as a knocking came from the door.

"Kara Lockhart open up. I have come for thi." Steve tried to find a place to hide. He went to one of the two closets. He opened the door and went inside. He heard the door bash open and the sound of a shotgun go off.

"What was that?" Kara asked no one. The footsteps continued and stopped right in front of the closet door.

"Time to die Kara." The voice said. Steve acted. He jumped from the closet attracting the mans attention.

"Rob?" Steve said. He was surprised.

"I'm sorry Steve but this needs to be done." Rob turned and aimed his pistol at the curtain with Karas shadow against it.

"NO!" Steve jumped and grabbed Rob around the neck. The pistol fell from Robs hand and a shot went off. It hit the ceiling above the shower and Kara almost fell. Steve, easily overpowering Rob, threw him into the other room. Rob pulled another pistol from his side and aimed it at Steve. "This is how it ends. You, one of my best friends, the man who I went to the army with and saved his life multiple times, is killing me in a woman's apartment. Go ahead. Do it." Steve bowed his head knowing what was coming. The pistol shook in Rob's hands. The pistol then slid back into its holster and Rob ran out the door. The water stopped and Kara popped her head past the curtain.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"We had a special visitor." Steve said back and closed door so Kara could get changed.

Five minutes later Kara stepped out in jeans and a black t-shirt. She looked at the door and the ceiling above it. The roof was smoking from a hidden shotgun. "That is repairable. Who was our _special _visitor?"

"My friend." Steve said. He sat on the bed and fell back. He held his head thinking. Kara came and lay next to him. She looked at him with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"About you." Steve said with a smile. Their lips connected.

-

Krystal and Fox lay on his bed half covered by the sheets. Krystals fingers ran up and down his chest.

"That was amazing Fox. I love you so much." Their lips connected.

"I love you to Krystal." He wrapped his arm around her waist proud of himself.

-

Will sat up with Alana, she wrapped them in the blanket. Their lips came together.

"You're awesome Will. You have some experience." They laughed.

"Yes I do, don't I. This is kind of and awkward time to do this but…" Will got up and pulled on his boxers, then walked to the closet and pulled something out of one of the magazine pockets on his vest and walked over to Alana. "Alana…" Will kneeled and held out his hands. "Will you marry me?" He opened his hands reveling a beautiful diamond ring. It glistened and Alana put her hand to her mouth in shock. She stared at the ring then Will who had a nervous smile on his muzzle.

"I… I… YES!" She yelled. They embraced.

-

Steve lay on one side of the king sized bed in Karas apartment. Kara lay on top of him face down. They kissed.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Steve said.

"Yes it was." Kara said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She laid herself down all the way and Steve stroked her side. This was his perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7:Switching to survival mode

Hey its chap. 7. This one is a good one so be patient. It will get better and better.

Chapter 7: Switching to Survival mode

The Arwings canopy grew frost as Will and the others entered Fichina's atmosphere. There was a blizzard going on so they all stayed high up. Alana stayed to Wills right. Five minutes of flying and they were out of range of the blizzard. They dove and flattened out a couple of meters above the snowy ground. Will looked down at the radar and saw a fast moving object heading in from behind them.

"SCATTER!" Fox yelled. Before Will could act an explosion came from his left. The force of the explosion knocked him right into Alana breaking off his right wing and Alana lost her left wing and G-diffuser. They both spun out of control.

"Alana!" Will yelled trying to straighten out his Arwing. There was no answer and her ship disappeared behind a tall mountain. He braced for impacted as the ship came down hard on the soft snow.

"_**Will! Alana! Are you two ok?!"**_ Foxes voice came through the COM with static.

"I'm fine." Will said.

"_**Hello. DAMN! We lost them.**__** Krystal, Falco, form up and take them out. We will have to worry about Will and Alana later." **_Fox said as Will pressed the button to pop the shattered canopy open. The snow was deep and felt weird against his covered leg.

_Well, the COM's out. What now? I have to find shelter… and Alana._ He walked to the storage hatch on the side of the Arwing and grabbed they survival kit and his weapons. He found a knife too. _I'll get the seat cover for warmth. _He jumped back in the cockpit and started to cut the back of the seat, the result was a nice blanket that could hold one person. He jumped back out and wrapped himself in it as he grabbed his gear and walked towards the smoke to the east. He looked back at the Arwing and saw it was beyond repair. The nose was bent upward, both of the bottom G-Diffusers were missing, the right and left wings were gone, and the ship was quickly being covered in snow. _I need to find Alana_. He thought. He looked up and saw the raging battle above. The ships Fox and the others were fighting were familiar. _Is that Star Wolf? Can fox see me? _Will thought some more. He kept walking towards the rising smoke. He reached the mountain within about five minutes. As the source of the smoke came into view Will sprinted in pure will-power to find Alana. As he reached the destroyed Arwing and jumped onto the wing, Will stopped and looked at her through the smashed canopy window. Her head and right hand was oozing blood rapidly. The bleeding hand still held the yoke with the vice like grip she had from when Will saved her from the car crash. Will reached in and pressed the hatch button and lifted it as the hiss of compressed air sounded. He picked her up carefully and slipped, falling backward into the snow. He took out the medical kit and wrapped her hand and top of her head in sanitary wrappings. He picked her back up and put her near the thrusters to keep her warm. He jumped into the cockpit of the Arwing and did the same to her pilots seat as he did his. He came out with one more blanket and wrapped it around Alana.

_Now to find shelter until the search party comes._ He looked around and saw nothing to be used. He could pile snow around the thruster and make a warm igloo. He decided against it thinking it would take to long, and they needed a fire and there was no wood around. He took out the range finder he had and put it to his eyes. He spun around slowly and stopped north northwest. He found a couple of dead trees and what looked to be a hollowed out part at the bottom of a cliff facing them. Alana stirred and woke. She was shocked to see what was wrapped around her and the battle overhead. Will stood above her looking into the distance.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We got shot down and are now in a frozen hell hole." Will said with no frustration in his voice. "I found a possible place we can camp out though. Are you up to walking?" Will asked. Alana stood and the seat cover blanket fell. Will took a good look at the black jacket, blue jeans, and knee high boots she wore. The boots would come in handy. She wrapped herself in the seat cover again and walked to him. He picked up the med kit and bag full of food he found in Alana's Arwing. Alana looked at her hand which was wrapped in the medical fiber weave. They walked north west leaving the ship and maybe their lives behind.

"Is there any hope we could make it back?" Alana asked.

"It's unlikely." Will shivered at the thought. "But we could have a chance. I found a cave and some dead trees we can use as fire wood. The problem is food." Will seemed so calm.

"How are you not cold or even afraid of our lives?" Alana asked getting shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I am. I have just been in so many of these situations that I'm used to it. But they were all in hotter areas." Will said back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "And I grew up in a very cold area so basically I can barely feel the cold." They walked in silence. They reached the cave and sat in the entrance of the cave. "We need wood. I'll be back, stay here and stay warm." Will said.

"You don't have anything to cut down wood." Alana said after him. Will reached back and tapped Avenger. "Come back safe!" Alana sat there, feeling abandoned for the first time. She curled up and laid her head in her arms.

-

Will aimed at a considerably large branch. He switched Avenger to double shot and fired. The branch fell with a thud and he dragged it to the next tree where he shot another branch. He then repeated the process and headed back to the cave. He stopped as a bird landed in the tree behind him. He twisted around trying not to move his feet knowing it would scare the bird away. He aimed and switched Avenger to single shot. As he aimed, he didn't notice a black silhouette behind him. He shot the bird and turned quickly to see a vixen covered in snow laying in the snow. He turned the person over and saw it was Kara. "What the hell are you doing here?" Will said under his breath as he lifted Kara and the wood on different shoulders. He looked and saw more smoke to the west. _She must have gotten shot down, too._ He walked back to the cave, slipping on hidden pockets of ice under the now two foot high snow now and then.

-

Alana sat in the same spot Will had left her in. She heard a noise come from deep in the cave. She curled tighter. She then heard the crunch of snow and Will came into view with someone in a black thermo suit on his shoulder.

"Hey look who I found." He said laying the person down. He wiped the snow from the persons face and She gasped as she realized she was staring at Kara.

"How did she get here? Is she ok?" She asked wrapping her in the seat cover she was using. Will put the wood down and snapped them in half to make a nice pile and shot it with his holstered pistol. A small flame flickered from the middle and it spread.

"She is fine. She's just tired." He said calmly, placing small branches in the now medium sized fire. "We just have to hold out until Fox decides to see if we lived or not, which will be soon I hope."

"How do you kn…" Alana was about to ask.

"I don't. People don't ever forget about others." Will said before she could finish. She nodded and put a hand on Kara's forehead. Another noise came from inside the cave. "What… was…that?" Will said slowly.

"I don't know." Alana said curling up tighter.

"Lets go check it out." Will got up and held Avenger at the ready. Alana also stood and grabbed one of Wills pistols. They rounded a corner and found a pack of wild animals. They looked as though they were normal wolfs, wild untamed wolfs. The wolves turned to look at Will and Alana and growled. Some of them moved from the circle they made and formed a wall between Will and the other animals. Will looked at where they were last in a circle and saw a young girl. She coughed and turned. She seemed frightened. One of the wolves walked to her and nudged her arm. Will pointed the gun down and patted Alana who had her attention on the wolves in front of them. He pointed to the girl and she seemed to know what to do immediately. She slowly put the gun down, Will did the same. The wall of wolves walked slowly towards them and circled them. One walked slowly towards them and stepped back as Will stuck out a hand. It then moved closer and sniffed his hand as though it were completely foreign and was about to kill it. It then moved closer as did the others and nudged them towards the girl as though they were kids wanting an adult to fix a broken toy. The girl curled up and moved closer to the wall.

"Hey we aren't going to do anything." Alana said soothingly "It's ok." She reached out and touched the girl, trying to get her to talk. One wolf growled and almost pounced as the girl turned to Alana and looked at her stunned.

"How did I get here?" The girl said, a tear rolled from her eye and froze on her cheek.

"That's what we wanted to know." Will said. The girl looked at him and bent her head down in sadness.

"Where do you live?" Alana said.

"I lived on Corneria. My parents…" she stopped and sobbed. "My parents are gone. We were going to Kew to start a new life. We were attacked here. He had to land but was shot down before we could. When I woke up…" The girl started to cry. "When I woke up they were dead." She stopped and leapt over to Will hugging him as she cried. Will held his arms up expecting to be knocked over, but then wrapped his arms around the girl to comfort her. The wolves growled and then walked over to the two. Alana scooted over to them and wrapped her arms around them both as the wolves laid around them.

"What's your name?" Alana asked.

"My names Penelo Krookshank." She said between sobs. "Or Penny for short."

-

Hours seemed to pass as the sun finally started to set. Will stared out into the orange half sun and snow reflecting the light. It was a beautiful sight. "Alana. Come look at this." Will waved her over. She knelt next to him and stared out into the endless snowy wasteland. Penny did the same and stared at it in awe.

"It is beautiful." Alana's eyes glistened in the orange light. Will couldn't take his eyes off hers. She stared back at him and cuddled on his lap. He stroked her side as he continued to stare at the sun as it sunk over the horizon. Penny curled up next to Will. Kara woke and sat up to see the three together.

"Well." She said holding the blanket closed. "This is unexpected. I never thought you two would like each other." She said. Will shot her a glare but it quickly faded to a smile as he returned his vision to the sunset. "Hey there." She said to the Penny. Day turned to night as Will fell asleep with Alana on his lap and Kara and Penny snuggled against his arms.

-

_Alana lay in the snow, everything around Will was covered in blood. He ran to Alana and held her in his arms, blood oozing from her chest and mouth. She muttered something that Will couldn't hear and closed her eyes. She was dead._

"No." Will said silently. He got a tap on the cheek and he woke up to Alana's warm smile.

"What are ya dreaming about?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. Alana walked to the fire where Kara sat, rocking back and forth. Penny lay still asleep against his arm.

"Calm down Kara. We're going to make it out of this." Alana tried to ensure her.

"No we're not. No ones coming for us." Kara said in a hurt and completely crazy voice. Will slowly lowered Pennies head to the floor and rolled his blanket into a pillow and put it under her head, He then walked over to Kara and patted her on the back.

"I'm heading out to try and find some food. Be right back." He said as he walked out favored rifle in hand. Alana scooted next to Kara and tried to comfort her as best as possible. He decided to try and find anything at his Arwing about a five minute walk away. He noticed something in the air, a small silhouette in the background of sky. He ignored it thinking it was a lost pilot. He continued his walk and came upon the now raided Arwing. "What the hell. Who raids a crashed ship in the middle of a blizzard?" He walked to the wing and climbed onto the side and looked inside. Almost the entire thing was torn apart. He looked at the front and saw an imprint five feet away. He walked to it and found his headset. "I didn't bring this with me." He said inspecting it. It was definitely his. He slid it on and found it was linked to a COM channel with Fox. "Hello?" He said cautiously.

"Will! Will is that you?!" Foxes voice came through the speaker. He spoke to someone in the background. "Steve! I found them!"

"Yeah it is. Me and Alana are fine, I found a little someone here." Will said giving him a hint.

"Kara? Is she ok?" Steve asked.

"She's having a mental breakdown but she's ok. Where are you?" He asked.

"Umm… I think I'm about five minutes away from your position in my shuttle."

"Awesome I'll tell the others. Mark my location and meet us here." Will said as he sprinted to the cave. He arrived at the cave maw agape as he saw Alana cower in a corner as Kara aimed one of his pistols at her head.

"Yeah. You think you can make fun of me. HUH!" Kara yelled.

"I wasn't I swear!" Alana replied as she moved her head away from the barrel. Will had Kara's weapon within a second and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"We're back to this, huh, Kara." Will said. He tossed her to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm so sorry!" Kara cried out tearing. "I'm so sorry! Everything's going to hell with me! I can't take it anymore! This is just too much!" She sat on the ground curled up in the fettle position and cried. They walked to her and picked her up. Kara wiped away her tears.

"Everything's going to be ok." Will reassured her. "Steve is here with a shuttle. We're leaving. It's ok." Will walked to Penny. "Penny." She sat up and looked at him. "I have good news. We're on our way out of here." With that Penny jumped up into his arms in pure happiness. They walked out of the cave and saw the shuttle come in and land about a half mile away. Will and Alana walked with Kara and Penny. Penny started to cry, this time they were tears of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8: The Good and Bad news

Hey it's chapter 8. Enjoy, it is all I have to say at this point.

Chapter 8: The Good and Bad News

Will walked onto the bridge. Peppy, Slippy, and ROB were working away keeping the _Great Fox _on course.

"Hey Will." Peppy greeted him. "What are you up to now?" He asked

"Nothing really." He said back. "Still got frost bite on my fingers." Will cursed his fur for not doing its job. "What's going on here?" He pointed the radar that had multiple dots on it. "This is the short range radar right?"

"Yeah why?" Slippy said.

"There's something wrong." He stared at the monitor, leaning on the computer. His eyes widened suddenly as he realized the dots were converging. "Get everyone on the ships now. We have a fight on our hands." He said running out of the bridge. Fox appeared around the corner.

"Where's the fire?" He asked as Will ran by. Peppy's old voice came over the intercom answering his question. He then caught up with Will and they ran together. "Hey. Lets make this a challenge. First one to the hanger get's to relax on Aqua's at the others expense. Deal?" Fox was serious. Will saw it in his small grin.

"Deal." Will said as he sprinting ahead. He made it to the elevator first and pressed the button to the hanger. He cursed himself as he realized that the ladders were faster. _We really need to fix these elevators. _He thought. It took a minute to reach the floor. He saw Fox ahead and sprinted as fast as he could. He tripped and fell over as his foot caught a moved floor tile. _That son-of-a-bitch. _He got up and walked the rest of the way knowing he had lost. Fox stood proud at his Arwing. "You win. Cheap ass." Will said under his breath.

"I heard that. I still get my vacation." Fox said. They hopped in their ships as everyone else arrived. Will saw hundreds of Invader I type fighters. The Arwing easily out maneuvered and outgunned these fighters, but it would be tough with this many. He knew he'd have to every bit of what the Arwing had to win this or even stay alive. Planet Kew lingered in the distance. Shots came towards him and he spun to dodge them. He then aimed and shot back at the fighters. One spun out of control and the others broke away to not get shot down.

"Watch out Will. You got a couple behind you." Alana said as she came in to take them out. They scattered and Will banked left after some of them. Alana went right. Will fired a NOVA bomb that took out five of them, their ships vaporized.

"I have a lock on something big." Slippy said.

"Missiles incoming." ROBs voice said. "Coming from the asteroid field."

"Take out those missiles." Fox said. Alana flew next to Will and nodded. He followed her to the closest missile. Will shot at the tip using military knowledge of missiles, nothing happened.

"The warhead is in the middle." Alana said.

_How does she know that?_ Will thought. He banked left as the missile almost hit him. It was moving relatively slow compared to him which made it easy. He made a U-turn and shot at the gap near the middle. The shots bounced around and hit something that exploded, the missile then imploded and Will pulled up. As he spun Krystal came from the left and cut him off. Will dove to avoid hitting her. He lined himself up for two more and shot the left ship. It spun and hit the one next to it. They exploded in a brilliant ball of fire as Will pulled up to find his next target. A missile was about to hit the _Great Fox _when he saw it explode and a mysterious fighter fly through the debris. It was pink.

"You guys need some help?" A women's voice came over the COM.

"Is that you Katt?" Falco asked flying next to the pick fighter.

"The one and only." The women's voice said again. "Who's your new friend?" She asked as the video came on the small screen in the dashboard. Her dark grey fur (Refer back to Star fox command game.) was ruffled up a bit.

"This is…" Falco started to answer.

"Look out Katt." Will said and shot down a fighter behind her. He then spun above her and lined his canopy with hers hanging upside-down. "Will Danton. Nice to meet you." He said to her as she looked up at him. Will looked to the right and saw a group of enemy's. He turned to that direction and shot a bomb which vaporized the four of the fighters. He banked left and saw Alana pulling into the _Great Fox_. He followed her in curiosity. As he landed he saw her walking slowly towards the hanger door. He hopped out and ran after her. "Hey are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. I'm been losing a lot of energy lately." She said with a calm voice.

"Maybe you need to grab something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired either."

"Then what's wrong. You can tell me. I'm your husband now." With those words Alana looked at the ring Will had given her.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just need some rest." She turned and stumbled, Will caught her.

"I think I should bring you to your room." They walked together in silence.

-

"So what are you doing here Katt?" Falco asked hopping out of his Arwing.

"Oh I was just in the area and needed a place to crash…" She said.

"Literally." Falco said under his breath with a laugh. Katt slapped him on the back of the head.

"As I was saying. After those damn thugs blew up my old base I decided to try and find another. I'm still looking though. You guys mind if I stay here for a day?" Katt asked.

"I sure don't." Fox said. "As long as Falco gets beat up more." He said with a chuckle. Everyone but Falco laughed.

"Very funny dick-face." Falco said really pissed.

"Hey don't get pissed unless I'm here to break up the fight." Will said as he walked through the hanger door.

"Where's Alana?" Fox asked. "You two left in the middle of a dog fight."

"That's what I was wondering, Alana just landed and I followed her. She's asleep right now." Will said. "I think I'll head down to Kew. You guys want anything while I'm there?" Everyone shook their heads and Will hopped into his Arwing and flew away. He landed in the same spot he found the hover bike and was surprised to find it was still there. "Ok maybe it's mine now." He got on it and found the keys were still in the ignition. He pulled out onto the night covered road. There was almost no traffic. He came up on a red light near a shop that was blocked of by police cars and crime scene tape. He revved the bike and starred at the road ahead of him.

"Wolf O'Donnell!" Someone yelled from the store. Will looked and saw two cops walking out with guns drawn. "Step off the bike please." The dog said.

"Who are you talking about? Who is this Wolf person?" Will said.

"Don't play that game with us, we have a video of you killing people in this store." The woman cat said in a hardened voice.

"I don't know what your talking about." Will said back. His headset screen flipped down in front of his eye.

'Call from Alana.' It said.

"Please get off the bike and take off the headset Wolf." The cat said again.

"I'm not Wolf." Will said and blinked by accident accepting the call.

"Will." Alana said. "I have some amazing news."

"I can't right now Alana. Kind of got the police on my ass about something with a Wolf or something." Will said to her trying not to sound like a dick.

"What?" She said.

"Please get off the bike. I won't ask again." The cat asked one more time.

"Look can I call you back?" Will said.

"But this is important." Alana said. The police aimed their weapons at him and in pure instinct drove away as they fired at him.

"Shit! I have to…" The line was cut off by a bolt to the headset. It melted and Will ripped it off. "FUCK!" He put it in his jacket pocket and continued driving. If he got to the bridge he might lose them. He drove and the police cars from the store were on him with a minute. He full throttled it and made a right onto the bridge. They were still on him. He looked at the raging water under the bridge._ Alana's going to kill me for this. _He moved the bike as close as possible to the side of the bridge, stood on the seat and jumped off the side. He splashed into the water and was pushed away from the bridge by its current. He washed up on the shore gasping for air. "Now what?" He got up and looked around and saw His Arwing not so far away. He ran and hopped in. He launched thinking of what Alana would do to him.

-

Will landed and walked to Alana's quarters to talk to her. The walk seemed to take forever.

"What happened?" She asked as he walked in. "You're soaking wet." Will pulled out his melted headset and Alana's jaw dropped. "They shot at you?!" Will nodded.

"Right in the middle of our conversation too." Will said. "I had to jump off a bridge to get away from them. I don't know what they wanted with me, something about a person named Wolf. It is nothing now. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You're going to love this." Alana said. "Will…… I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled in excitement. Wills jaw dropped and he ran to her arms open. They hugged.

"Oh my god. This is the best news I have ever heard. I'm having another child." Will said.

"Another?" Alana said confused.

"You know. The little girl from my…" Will ended the sentence there not wanting to bring up the memory of his lost daughter.

"Oh." Alana held her stomach. She slid a smile on her face. Will hugged her again in happiness of the news.

"We just have to tell the others." Will said.

"Are you sure? They don't even know about us being…"

"Falco knows. He probably told everyone else by now."

"Then let's go. I can't wait to tell them." Alana said. They walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"ROB. Can you tell me where everyone is?" Will said out loud.

"They are all in rec room 4 on floor fifty two." ROBs robotic voice said through the nearest hall way speaker. The got on the elevator and headed to floor fifty two.

-

Katt sat next to Falco on a soft couch. No one talked. The awkward silence was too much for Falco to stand. The two were the only ones in the room that could hold a wedding. _When is Fox or someone else going to get here?_ He thought.

"So…" Katt started. "What have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"Oh. Ummm… I left the team a couple of times." Falco was nervous to be alone. Just then Fox and Krystal walked in. "Hey." He said to them as they sat down.

"So what's going on here?" Fox asked.

"Oh we're just trying to catch up with each other." Katt said.

"Will and Alana are on their way. They have something to tell you" ROBs voice came through the intercom.

"I wonder." Krystal said putting her hands to her temples. "No way." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Katt asked.

"I think I should let them tell you that." Krystal said. The smile got bigger. "I can tell you that those two are…"

"Married." Falco interrupted. "I could have told you that. Will told me a couple of days ago." Falco nodded. They waited in silence for the two of them to get there. Will walked in with Alana under his arm. They both had the biggest smiles they could muster. Falco and the others tried to make it look like they were talking before Will and Alana started to talk.

"Hey." Krystal said waving them in. "Have a seat." She said.

Will and Alana sat down. "Everyone." Alana said. "Me and Will have some amazing news. As you should all know by now me and him are married." Everyone nodded slightly. "Well…"

"We are expecting." Will said in an excited voice. Everyone clapped and Krystal stood and hugged Alana.

"That's amazing." Fox said. "But… Me and Krystal have some news of our own. Ours is a bit less exciting. I think you should tell them. You have more of a way with words."

"Well." Krystal started. "Continuing from what Fox was saying. We were planning on living on Fortuna." Everyone gasped at the remark.

"As in you two leave the team?" Will said leaning over.

"You can't! Who is going to lead the team?" Falco said. "Who are you giving the ship to?"

"We were hoping you would, Falco." Fox said patting him on the shoulder.

"I couldn't. You know how I am Fox."

"Well that messes everything we planned up." Fox said.

"Not really." Krystal stated. "I had a second choice." She said staring at Alana and Will.

"Us?" Will said confused. "Well, now that I think of it I do have passed experience commanding a squad, but that was ground combat, In a war on _one _planet. We didn't have space travel yet. I would never be able to command a space ship like this."

"I have had a tiny bit of experience." Alana said. "But I have almost no ground combat experience." Will and Alana looked at each other.

"So that's where you're getting at." Will said nodding his head in satisfaction. "You want us both to lead the ship." Krystal nodded. "Alright."

"I could live with that decision."

-

Rob walked in the darkness of an alleyway. This city of four on Fortuna was depressing. His hood was up. He looked up and saw what he didn't expect. A shuttle with an Arwing fighter escort. The symbols gave away his target. _Fox McCloud is mine. _He thought. The shuttle and fighter touched down and Rob walked on.

-

Will touched down in the space port. He decided to follow Fox and Krystal down to Fortuna to pick up a new headset. He followed them to the exit booth. He said his final good byes and got a hug from Krystal and a hand shake from Fox. He walked only four feet and was pushed against a wall. He saw a gloved hand pull back, ready to punch him, but then the hand lifted almost to grab something from the air and a blade extended from the wrist with a metallic slinking noise. As the blade went towards Wills throat he pushed it and the blade sunk deep into his shoulder. Will screamed in pain making Fox and Krystal turn.

"Hey!" Fox yelled as he ran towards them with Krystal. The person drew a pistol and fired at the two of them. Fox tackled Krystal to the side to avoid being hit but was caught in the thigh. "ARRGGHH! That hurts like a bitch." He said as he stood and looked around the corner. Will reached over and pulled the hood down and drew his fist back but stopped.

"Rob?" He said in confusion. A drop of rain landed on the ground between them. "Wha… what?" Rob then punched will in the stomach and ran to fox and extended the blade again. Fox caught his arm before the blade hit his forehead. Krystal got Rob in a headlock. Fox was ready to kick him but was blocked by Will. "Don't. Please. Let him go." Krystal let go and Rob tried to run but will grabbed him by the hood and he fell back. "What the hell was this shit Rob?"

"How do you know me?" Rob said. Will picked rob up and held him by the shirt.

"Look at me. How do you not remember me." Will said in an aggravated voice.

"Will?" Rob said. Will nodded. "What the hell. I didn't know I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it bitch." Krystal said to him. All she got was a glare from Will.

"Tell me why I shouldn't bring you in right now." Will asked Rob.

"We're squad mates. We're friends."

"You tried to kill one of my friends, non-the-less the one who accepted a stranger from a completely different universe. You come along and give you something to live for here, then you come along and try to _kill _my friend and _me._ You have always thought of yourself. What made you decide to attack Fox anyway?"

"He has a huge bounty on his head I needed the money. I knew he would come here soon so I decided to save money and camp out here. I didn't have the money to leave anyway." Rob pleaded. Will released him and he ran off.

"I can't believe what just happened." Will said extremely pissed holding his punctured right shoulder. Krystal was inspecting Foxes leg.

"Not exactly how I pictured the first day living here." Fox said in pain.

"I know how you feel." Will said. "You two need help getting… where ever your going." Fox shook his head no as Krystal shook her head yes.

"Fox isn't going to be able to walk for a while." Krystal said. Another drop of water fell, this time hitting Will on the snout.

"It's starting to rain. C'mon, we have to get Fox somewhere." Will helped Fox up and followed Krystal to the eastern side of the city. It was drizzling. For a rain forest planet, it took a while for the rain to start.

"I'll take him from here." Krystal said. "If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened, neither do I want to know." She said with a grim look on her face. She wrapped her free arm around him. "Good-bye Will. We'll miss you."

"Keep the team together Will. Don't let the flame die." Fox said. They limped into a taxi and drove off.

_I'm going to miss having Fox covering my back. Stay safe you two._


	9. Chapter 9: Mixing it up

Hey its chapter 9. My ideas are actually starting to run dry. If you have any recommendations for a chapter send me a message and I'll gladly see if I can mold it into the fiction, if not I'll probably hold it off and use it when it will actually work or make sense. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: Mixing it up

Kara held Steve's arm. He was smiling as they walked together down the busy city street on Corneria.

"Steve, I have a question." Kara asked.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"You think you can help me with a mission?"

"What type?"

"I need to take someone out. My employer needs him dead, a supposed black mailer. The guy has my employers wife hostage or something like that."

"That sounds serious. Yeah I'll help. I just need to clear it with Corneria HQ." Steve said jabbing his thumb backwards.

"I wouldn't recommend that. I'm a bounty hunter. If you were to ask them you wouldn't be able to go and I'll have a space armada up my ass as I'm trying to do my job." Kara shot back. Steve nodded and they continued their peaceful walk. They stopped at a three star hotel.

"What are we stopping here for." Steve asked.

"Stock up on weapons for the mission. Don't worry, I have an escape tunnel in all my hide outs so I don't get caught." Kara said with a mischievous grin as she typed the long sequence of buttons to disable the trap at the door.

_Should I bring her in? I'm military and it is my job. I love Kara I could never do that. _Steve had an internal conflict with himself. He was torn between his training and his love. He tried to stay calm and think. _I can't. I will kill myself if I turn her in. _Kara seemed tired. She flopped on the bed and held her head. "Are you ok? You seem as if you have no energy."

"Like I said, I'm a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters barely get any sleep ever. The day I slept with you I only slept like an hour, which was the only amount of sleep I got within a week." Kara seemed angry.

"Are you having mood swings? Are you on something?" He asked.

"No I'm not. Why?" Kara seemed happy and care free now.

"You're just acting… like… you're delirious or something. Is there something our not telling me about?" Steve wanted answers and Kara could tell it in his voice.

"I would tell you everything but can't. It would jeopardize the mission and my pay would get lowered even more then it is." Kara said, almost trying to hold something in.

"There is something your hiding. You think you can promise me you'll tell me after this?" Steve asked.

Kara got up and walked over to Steve. She kissed him and held the position for about ten seconds as they made out. "Promise." She said with a smile. "Grab a weapon you like and stack up on gear." She said pointing towards a closet. She walked over to it and opened it revealing a walk in closet full of neatly stacked shelves of weapons. It was army galore. He hefted a sniper and aimed at a target on the wall. It was the perfect weapon for him. "Nice choice. I was going to take that." Kara said smiling as she lifted a short rifle. She inspected it and slipped a battery into the slot behind the trigger. The weapon hummed and the sound died. A small light came on the shot counter. The battery she was using held over two hundred shots, in a device that could fit I your palm.

"Pass me a battery." Steve said. Kara reached into a box that said 'high quality' and pulled out the same type of battery and passed it to him. He slipped it in and the hole and the sniper made the same hum as Kara's rifle. He inspected the weapon closely and found it had a strange piece of metal coming from the bottom of the grip. He ignored it.

"That's to let me know the weapons mine." Kara said. Steve looked at her confused. "That thing coming out of the bottom of the grip, it lets me know the guns mine. Don't worry about it." She walked out of the closet and laid on the bed. Steve picked out a pistol and a medium sized combat knife. He put the holster on his lower thigh and slipped the knife in. He walked out and shook Kara wake.

"You definitely need some sleep." Steve said. "We should maybe hold this off until tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. I need the sleep." Kara said taking off her jacket and weapon holders and putting them on the floor. She slid off her boots as Steve did the same. He looked at the clock. The time made him tired just looking at it made him tired, it was 1:45 A.M. He laid on the bed. Kara scouted next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They then fell asleep without realizing one thing. Her security system wasn't set.

-

Will walked onto the bridge. He wore his new headset, this one worked the same but was black with a purplish black screen. It reminded Will to much of the panther and the poison. HE looked around at his new squad and nodded.

"Set a course to Corneria." Alana said to ROB. "I got a message from General Pepper. He wants to meet us for a briefing."

"Aye." ROB said. "Planning course."

"If it's General Pepper you know it's big." Slippy said sarcastically.

"I still not used to having a woman bossing us." Falco said. "Especially a pregnant one."

"Is there a problem with that?" Will said giving Falco a look.

"No there is not, I'm just saying I'm not used to it." Falco said in defense.

"Lighten up will ya Falco. I was just kidding." Will said. "I'm the one bossing you around once we get down to the planet."

"I know, I know." Falco said turning back to the weapon he was taking apart, the shoulder held rocket launcher was about two times the size of Avenger but had two times less parts. Falco put the weapon back together within ten seconds and nodded at his work. Will walked up to the view screen and watched the stars roll by.

"It's going to take while to get there." Slippy said.

"What no slip space drive?" Will asked.

"That is still being worked on." Peppy said.

"Ok. I'm thinking ahead." Will walked out and went to his room. He wasn't ready to be briefed by a person who didn't know he or Alana were now leaders of an elite team of fighter pilots, either of them having no experience. He went to the closet and slipped on his fatigues. His body vest seemed small on him. There was so much room between him and the chest of the body vest that he removed it and took out the MP3 player. He turned it on and the song _All nightmare long _came on. "Cause we'll hunt you down without mercy. Hunt you down all nightmare long." Will sang along. He was completely focused on the song and nothing else.

-

Steve woke to the sound of a truck outside. He looked at the time to see it was 9:49 in the morning. He woke Kara and they got their gear together. Steve went into the closet and slipped on white pants, a with shirt and hoodie, and black fingerless gloves. He flipped the hood over his head and walked out. Kara looked at him eyes wide.

"How do I look?" Steve said holding his arms up. Kara looked him over and smiled.

"It suits you." She said with a smile. Steve lifted his pant leg and made sure the knife holster was secured to his lower right leg. He went to the door and stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Steve said to Kara who pressed a button on the wall. Part of the wall opened revealing a primitively carved out tunnel. They crawled in and Kara pressed another button closing the hole. Steve crawled down the tunnel for about two minutes until he came to an exit. The light burned his eyes as they adjusted. He checked his rifle one more time and swung it onto his back.

"Nice call." Kara said as Steve helped her up and she wiped the dust off her leg. She put on a headset somewhat like Wills and she looked over the mission specs. "Looks like we're heading east. We aren't that far away actually." She walked to the edge of the bushes and pushed them out of the way. "Where heading to the building." She pointed to a tall, cube shaped building. Steve nodded and hopped down a steep embankment. He slid to a stop and caught Kara as she stumbled at the bottom. Kara pointed to him then the top of a short building, she then handed him a headset. "I need that back when we are done." Steve nodded and climbed the stair case on the back off the building. He lay on his stomach and observed his surroundings. There were buildings the same height within easy jumping distance on either side of him. He slowly took the sniper off his back and looked through the scope. He saw Kara running for cover out of sight of the people in a large circle below him. As he looked through the scope with his right eye, the headset screen dropped in front of his left. "This is our target. Take him out and I'll clean the rest." Kara said as a picture of a grey wolf came up.

The wolf looked so young and innocent as he smiled at the camera that took the picture. He focused his attention back to the group of people and found his target staring away from him. He held a case, big enough to hold something to level the entire area. He placed the case down and opened it, the words caution came into view as the wolf moved. Steve's eye widened and he took the shot, the wolfs head had a hole burnt clean through it and shots rained down on the rest of the people. They all dove out of the way and shot back. Steve backed up and watched Kara shoot. She got hit in the thigh and her weapon dropped from her hands. They all walked towards her guns raised. She raised her hands and Steve ran and jumped from building to building and got right above her. He jumped down on the closest one, landing on his back, He grabbed his head and snapped the mans neck. He then quickly grabbed the combat knife on his leg in one hand and the weapon the dead man had in the other. He stood and threw the knife at the next closest enemy and opened up on the others. He grabbed Kara from the back of the collar as he shot and pulled her behind a wall.

"Are you ok?" Steve said as he leaned out of cover and shot at a couple of people running up to them, they fell with burns on the chest.

"I'm fine. We need a way out of here."

"I have one." Steve said as he scrolled through the list of contacts he could call. He was unsatisfied and let out a sigh. He then used his eyes, blinking to click, typing a number. _701-675-8991-0287-712-1 _The screen said connecting and Will came onto the screen.

"Steve?" He said. "How are things going man."

"Not so good." Steve said "I need some help. Get Fox and the others to these coordinates." Steve set a marker on at the location he was and sent them to Will.

"Fox isn't here, nor Krystal." Will said.

"What?" Steve said in confusion and surprise.

"They left the team yesterday. We were about to go be briefed over at General Peppers office." Will said.

"I don't care I'm kind of getting my ass kicked in a gun fight." Steve said taking more shots. As he leaned back into cover a shot hit the wall melting the steel where he was. "Get your ass over here."

"Got it. Everyone get ready for a fight." Will ended the channel.

"Get here quick Will." Steve said under his breath. Just then a car pulled off the road and stopped behind the twenty so enemies. "That was quick." Steve said. Will hopped out of the car with Falco. Alana stayed in the car and laid down so not to get hit.

-

Will hopped out of the car and ran around to the trunk. He pulled out Avenger and slipped a battery into the stock. The weapon hummed to life and Will squeezed off shots at the people shooting his friend while Falco grabbed his rifle. Wills sniper stopped firing.

"Crap. Pass me a pistol and a couple of batteries." Will said. Falco reached in and moved a couple of things and pulled out a pistol and four batteries, he slid one into the pistol and passed it to Will who took aim and fired three shots. He then moved out of the way of a couple of stray shots. Falco stepped to the side and shot a few times.

"There is a lot of them, what did your friend do to get into this much trouble?" Falco said. They looked back at a dead wolf. His head was cut clean through. They slowly around.

"Ok. How about we just keep looking forward, and not…look…back." Will said. Falco nodded looking like he was ready to puke. Will ran forward and took cover behind a low wall. He then stood and shot five unexpecting people in the back of the head. Falco crouched next to him and shot the rest of them. Will stood and threw his rifle over his shoulder onto his back and walked to where Steve crouched next to Kara. "You called?" Will said.

Steve stood with Kara in his arms bridle style. "Sure did. How did you get here so fast?" He asked as they walked to the car. Alana sat up and scratched behind her ear. Just then a grey fox jumped from behind a wall and tackled Will.

"Get the hell off me!" Will yelled as the man tried to point a gun at his head. Falco grabbed the fox and threw him to the side and Will took a shot at him hitting the lone fox in the leg. Alana, Steve, And Kara stared at the two.

"What?" they said in unison. Steve turned and placed Kara gently in the back seat of the car. Will jumped into the driver seat and Falco got shotgun. Steve jumped into the back with the girls. They then pulled off onto the street.

"So what does General Pepper want?" Steve asked leaning forward and putting down the hood of his jacket.

"We don't know yet. We just got the message he wanted to meet us only a couple of hours ago. We were on our way when you called." Will answered him. "I don't know the guy so I'm nervous of what he'll say about me and Alana leading Star Fox."

"You lead Star Fox now? When did this happen?"

"As soon as Fox and Krystal left. They'll probably be back, question is when." Will accelerated. The question echoed in his head.

_When?_

So that was a somewhat of an exciting chapter. Stating from the beginning I'm starting to run out of ideas. If you have any recommendations for a chapter send me a message via and I will gladly see what I can do with it. If it doesn't pop up in the next two chapters wait a while some ideas I need to hold off so it makes sense somewhat. Chapter 10 is coming soon… maybe in about 2 weeks or so.


	10. Chapter 10: Whats he been up to?

Hey it's chapter 10. Enjoy it while it lasts. If you have any ideas for a chapter then send me a message, I'm running out of ideas.

Chapter 10: What is he up to?

Rob was sitting on the side of his bed. The apartment room was a mess. There were his old MP5 and M4 SOPMOD under the bed half way out, clothes were everywhere, the T.V. was smashed from his stupidity and anger problems, and almost all the furniture but the bed and the nightstand next to it was flipped in its side or broken. He held his head in his hands. _I can't stand this. I almost killed two of my squad mates within a week. What do I do, they seem to be tied with that Star Fox team. Maybe if I stay away from missions that involve them it won't happen, yeah that's it. _He stood and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a can that had _Splinker _on it and chugged the contents. He threw the can carelessly on the ground and walked to the door. He stopped and turned, grabbing a pistol and sliding it into its holster on his side. He then proceeded out the door and pulled a small device. He flipped it open and the screen came to life, it had bounty hunting offers and he picked the highest biding one. He pressed back as soon as he saw the words Star Fox. He then picked the second highest and was satisfied that the job was on Fortuna, where he was. He pressed accept and walked out the front of the building. He jumped into the junker of a hover car and started it. He drove off towards a long, five story building. He jumped out and searched the area. No one was there, but there was movement behind a dumpster, the slightest move of a shadow. A wolf walked out from behind it.

"Hello." He said. "Do not be alarmed, do not even think of pulling the hidden weapon you have, you would be instantly killed by my men. I have a proposal for you."

"Yeah? What?" Rob said suspiciously.

"You will be paid a great deal for this. My son was recently killed by a sniper. I would like you to find and kill whoever did this. We have suspicion that it might have been a member of Star Fox and…"

"No thanks. I don't want to get involved with them."

"But they were only reinforcements that just so happen to be on the planet at the time. The man or women who did this is apparently good friends with the grey fox of the team. A silver vixen named Kara Lockhart was one of the known people to have been at my son's attack site, apparently being the clean up crew of the witnesses."

"I've had a job to take her out. I failed that one."

"This one will be a lot easier to carry out. I am offering you a squad and a stock pile of weaponry to complete this mission. It is important to me. I will pay you a modest fee of 900,000 credits."

"Whoa, whoa. Your willing to pay me that much to find and kill your sons murderer."

"I will pay you more if you bring him or her to me alive, same with the Kara Lockhart. About 100,000 more. Please. This means a lot to me."

"You have yourself a deal. Where would I be bringing them?"

"You will bring them to this building. I will be here for the next month or so, you have until then to find them or I will get someone else to do this job. I have a modified fighter waiting for you in the west spaceport. You can't miss it." Without another word. The wolf walked of and Rob heard fighter engines. A four winged red, black, and white fighter took off, two more followed it. One of the fighters had a rose on the side.

Rob walked into the building. A monkey stand at a desk looking at a computer. "Rob. It's been a while."

"Hey Dan. I got that mission done for ya. It's a pretty nice weapon. Let me go get it out of the car." Rob proceeded with his statement and pulled a four foot long black rifle out of the back of his rusted trunk. He carried the rifle in and put it on the desk. Dan let out a long whistle.

"This is a good about… 26,000 credits right here." Dan said

"I know a way to get a lot more. Over 1,000,000." Rob said putting emphasis on the number.

"Holy shit dude. How?" Dan said.

"Some crazy wolf and a couple of his friends wanted me to find his sons killer. He flew a black, red, and white four winged fighter. One of them had a rose on the side." Rob said.

"That's the Star Wolf team dude. Their like… the best fighter team besides Star Fox. Why doesn't he do it himself?" Dan seemed to not want to get involved.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't want to get the Corneria army on his ass. Where's my pay man." Rob said leaning against the desk. Dan told him to wait a second and walked into the back room. He came out with a green card and handed it to Rob. "You think you can help me with this job, I'm not trusting the crew he is supplying me with."

"Sure thing. Can I get at least 10% of the pay? I'm kind of running low on funds here and I can use the money."

"Sure thing, meet me at the west space port, he supplied me with a shuttle full of weapons." Rob said walking out of the building. He jumped into his junker and drove off. He arrived at the port within five minutes and found the shuttle. It was bout the size of his medium sized apartment. He stepped inside to find it had been filled with weapons from pistols that fit in your hand to stationary plasma cannons that you had to set up. They were all put on the walls in nice orderly clumps. He grabbed the smallest pistol and saw it could barely be held at all. He placed it back and walked to the pilot's seat. He sat down and Dan walked in. "That was fast." Rob said.

"Holy crap. Wolf's got a shit load of weapons on him. So where are we going."

"We are heading to…" Rob pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard between the two seats. "Macbeth. Last known location of Kara Lockhart." Rob remembered back to the last time he tried to kill Kara. _What was Steve doing there?_ He started the ship and closed the hatch. They lifted into the air and zoomed away towards the grey planet Macbeth.

-

The shuttle landed with a loud thud. Dan walked out with Rob close behind.

"Alright, so the last place Kara was seen was east of here at an old shop. It's supposed to be a hidden weapons shop." Rob said looking at a holomap he held in his hand. They walked off the station and looked around at the industrial waste land surrounding them. There were cranes and factories and other such useless things that dump pollution into the air. A group of fighters flew by. "What a dump."

"Yeah. Lets make this quick." They walked about a few miles when Rob said to stop. "What is it?" Dan asked as Rob stare down an ally.

"Nothing. Lets go." Rob said. He walked in silence down one more block and stopped outside a run down shop with the windows boarded up. "You go around back and spy on the shop keeper. If he says he knows her but doesn't give us info, you come in and aim a gun at him, got it?" Dan nodded and walked around back. Rob walked in the front and was greeted by a chameleon.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" He said.

"I need information." Rob began. "I'm looking for a silver vixen. You can't miss her. Have you seen her?"

"I do remember her yes. I don't know where she is." The chameleon said. He chuckled so low Rob could barely hear it.

"You're a bad lire, man. You know where she is. Tell me, it's important."

"How do you expect me to tell you?" Just then a click was heard. A pistol was pointed to his head. "I know about weapons. That pistol is low end, it won't kill me even with a head shot." Dan then pointed a bigger pistol at his head. "Oohh… crap. Ok I'll tell you. She is in the Looter Hotel north of here." With that Dan bashed him in the back of the head with the bigger pistol knocking the chameleon unconscious.

"That was the most unneeded thing I have ever seen." Rob said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I guess I did over do it a bit." Dan said scratching his head.

"Lets go." Rob said as Dan put the weapons away. They walked do north down a long seemingly endless road. The reached the almost impossible to notice hotel. It was a white building against a grey overcast sky. They walked in and asked for Kara's room.

"Room 212 floor 4." The preppy and sophisticated dog said. They thanked him and walked up the stairs to the room.

"You ready?" Dan said as they stopped outside the room.

"I'm always ready." Rob said and without hesitation kicked the door open. Kara stood there staring at them, her maw agape. She ran towards them and brought her hand back. Rob dodged the punch but Kara bent her elbow hitting Rob in the eye. Rob stumbled and Kara kicked him to the ground. Dan brought his pistols to bear but they were quickly knocked from his hands. He side stepped left and tried to punch Kara but missed as she jumped backwards. She roundhouse kicked Dan and Rob came from behind picking Kara up and throwing her against a wall. "You're coming with us. My employer demands it." Kara kicked but was blocked by Rob's hand. Rob responded with a jab to the stomach and Kara doubled over. "Who else was with you?" Rob asked putting his foot on her head as she lay on the ground in pain.

"I don't know what your…" Kara coughed. "Talking about." Rob applied pressure to her head and she moaned her displeasure. "I don't know what talking about." She repeated.

"Yes you do. That grey wolf you and your friend killed. I want to know where your friend is NOW!" Rob demanded.

"He's not here. He's on Corneria. You won't find him in time for what ever you're planning." Kara said in pain.

"Very well. We'll just have to bring you with us so he will give up quicker." Rob grabbed her by the neck and restrained her hands. He pushed her towards the elevator and pushed her in.

"He won't tell you anything." Kara said. "He won't give up and I know it." Rob stroked the side of her face softly.

"Don't worry." He pulled his hand back and a two inch blade came jutting out of a wrist band he wore, coming a centimeter away from Kara's eye. "I have way's to make people give.

-

They arrived at Corneria and were surprised to have a welcome party. Police surrounded the space port. Rob and Dan walked off with Kara unwillingly following close behind. They walked to one of the blockades.

"Move along." The fully armored policemen said as he moved out of the way. They walked outside earshot of the many police cars and personnel walking around the spaceport.

"What's going on?" Dan asked.

"I think they are planning to take down a major weapons dealer or something." Rob said. "Could be anything. Back to business. Now Kara, tell us where we can find this friend of yours." She pointed towards a building. _Corneria recruitment and training center. _"Oohh. How are we supposed to get in there and take one of them?"

"I don't know." Dan said. We looked around and saw a lone dark brown fox walk out the door. "Wait is that him?" He said pointing in the direction. They turned towards Kara and she looked towards the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rob said walking towards him. He stopped as the fox turned to greet a friend. "Not again." He said.

"What's wrong?" Dan said running over to him.

"I can't do this. That's _my _friend. If I hand him over to that Wolf dude I don't know what will happen to him." Rob said staring at Steve. Steve laughed with his friend and started to walk away as he said good-bye.

"Think about the reward. If someone wants him dead he can't be that worth it." Dan said.

"I think you're right." Rob said back as he walked over with Kara close behind. Kara started to back off as they got closer. "Steve." Rob said in a friendly voice.

"Rob. Hey it's been a while." Steve said. "Kara? What are you doing here?"

"I met her at the space port on the way here." Rob said and Kara nodded not trying to get Steve and herself killed. "I saw you over here and decided to see if you wanted to get a drink. So do you?"

"Sure. I wanted to catch up with you anyway." Steve said. They walked towards an ally way. As Steve passed it Dan came from behind and bashed him in the back of the head.

"Nice job." Rob said. Kara looked away. She knew that she could have warned him, knew she could have stopped this from happening. "C'mon, we have to find a different way to Fortuna." He grabbed Steve, took Steve's arm, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hey I have an idea." Dan said. "You could say we were all here on vacation and he got wasted and passed out." Rob nodded and walked. Kara followed only because of Steve. As they reached the barricade they noticed no one was there. No police were in sight of the station. They walked up to the ship and loaded onto it. Dan sat behind the plasma cannon he had set up before they left Fortuna and Rob walked into the pilots seat. He pressed five buttons on the keyboard and was off. Kara sat next to Steve's lifeless body and rested her head in her arms. Rob noticed a squadron of fighters orbiting around the planet as the left Corneria's atmosphere.

"Something big is going down here." Rob said. Dan walked to the small pilots room and looked at the thousands of fighters surrounding the planet.

"Looks like there's going to be one big fight." Dan said sitting back down behind the turret. Rob turned the ship right and set the course for Fortuna.

-

Will walked into the large wood room of General Pepper's office.

"Hello." He greeted. Pepper sounded nervous and annoyed. "Where is Fox McCloud?" He asked unknowingly.

"About that." Falco said.

"We are the new leader's sir." Alana said walking next to Will. "Fox and Krystal are now living on Fortuna."

"Why was I not informed of this change in leadership?" Pepper said angrily.

"Fox didn't contact you?" Will said confused. "He told us he already did."

"I was not contacted at all. Anyway, We need the teams help." Pepper said leaning back in his chair. "We have gotten reports of a large number of supplies disappearing before they reached Corneria. Also a large number of fighters have been reported accumulating near the planet. We have already mounted a counter attack and are waiting for the initial attack. We can use all the help we can get and who better to ask for help then the Star Fox team." Pepper nodded.

"Ya… not exactly who you expected, huh?" Will said.

"Non-the-less you are still helping us a great deal, we are going to need it. That is all I have for you right now and you will be paid a sufficient sum for your efforts. Gear up and head out. Dismissed." With that Pepper stood and saluted them, pure instinct overcame Will and he returned the salute and walked out.

"So how are we going to go about this one?" Falco asked.

"I think…" Alana started.

"I think that we go get the Arwings ready and go hide somewhere. Come out at the right time so they don't see us coming. It'll make the fight easier." Will explained.

"That's…… a very good plan." Alana said. She had the space smarts and had come up with some very good battle plans for space combat. "There is always the problem of casualties."

"I will be out in the field as you two hide. You guys are the best fighters so that's why I think we go this way. If I'm in the field before hand they'll think that it'll be a good fight because no ones putting up a good fight. Then you two come in and we all start to step it up a notch and kick some ass." Will had thought the plan over and was satisfied. They nodded and continued to walk out of the long hallways of the Cornerian military base.

-

Rob stand inside the empty building with Kara and Steve kneeling at his feet facing away from him. Steve was still knocked out and Dan stood next to him. The Wolf walked in with a long black coat. He had a case, the money. Steve started to wake and was startled at first.

"What the hell. Kara what's happening?" Steve said. His response was a sad look and a stare at the floor. The wolf stopped ten feet away.

"I have your payment." The wolf said opening the case and showing the money, he sealed the case back up. "Pass the two over here." Rob stood the two up and pushed them over. Kara stumbled and Steve stood his ground where he was sitting, he got a hard kick and also stumbled to the wolf. The wolf then passed the case to rob and waved to the door. Steve turned and looked at who was holding him before.

"Rob?! Why you dumb son-of-a-bitch!" Steve yelled starting to run. He was grabbed by the collar and fell back. "What the hell man. I thought we were friends. WE WENT TO THE ARMY TOGETHER! We were squad mates!" A chameleon came and started to drag him away slowly as a panther gently nudged Kara towards the door. "I can't believe you! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Steve continued to yell. Rob was torn. He didn't know if he should walk away now or stand there alone. Dan put a hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of his thoughts and he took action. He ran towards the wolf, stepping over the case in front of him. He was five feet away when he jumped and held one hand back, extending the wrist blade. He landed on the wolves back and pushed him to the ground. He came down on Wolf's neck, no blood. He looked at his wrist blade and saw it was melted clean off, the panther held a smoking pistol. Wolf pushed Rob off, he saw Excitement and happiness fill Steve's and Kara's eyes. Rob pulled out his pistol and shot at the panther. He then focused his attention on Steve and Kara. He shot the restrains that held their hands together and threw them pistols. Wolf jumped on rob and clawed at his face. Rob pushed him off and stood aiming his pistol at his head.

"Why did you do this?" Wolf asked.

"I was planning it the entire time." Rob said and pulled the trigger. There was nothing in the bolts way as it left the barrel and hit the ground. Rob looked around and saw the chameleon, the panther, and Wolf running out the door. Steve went over to Rob and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I should kill you, but I thought against it. Thanks for that, but if you do anything like that again I get to rip out your intestines." Steve said. Kara just looked happy not to be tortured. "Now lets go get that drink you promised me before your friend over there knocked me out." He jabbed a thumb towards Dan who was standing there in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" He said.

"I'll tell you at the bar. C'mon lets go." Rob picked up the case. "First couple thousand rounds are on me." They laughed and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Old memories

Hey it's Chapter 11. I can't believe it got this far, I only had this story thought up of about 6 or 7 chapters. I'm so happy about it though. Lets stop talking and get this done with.

Chapter 11: Old memories.

Steve chugged the rest of his drink. "This stuff is pretty good." He said. "It's definitely better then the crap we had back at echo base."

"I remember that." Roc said, he was sitting to the right of Steve. "We had the bathrooms to ourselves for the next week." They both laughed. Steve looked at the door and saw a black and white fox walk in. He waved him over and he sat down.

"Hey guys." Will said as he sat down with his friends. "Sooo… Rob… you mind telling me why you attacked me back at Fortuna?" Will said looking at Rob with a very angry look.

"I was told to take out Fox for a total of… I think it was around five hundred million credits. He really wanted him dead, and I couldn't really see why I just know I needed the money to get off that forest covered rock." Rob took a sip of his red colored drink. "Me and Steve here were just catching up with old times."

"You remember when we were stationed over at echo, and they had those crazy drinks that like half the base drank?" Steve explained.

"Oh yeah the ones that gave us all diarrhea." Will said. "We had the bathrooms for a week."

"And then there's the time we invaded that village and found the working brand new Honda 250cc dirt bike." Rob said. Everyone sighed at the memory that Will had destroyed.

"That was one fun afternoon." Will said thinking of what exactly happened.

_Will walked next to Roc as they looked up at the surrounding buildings. The short tan buildings were a favorite place for the terrorists to attack from._

"_I think I see a couple." Steve whispered to Will as he jogged to him. "Tallest building, right." He pointed and Will nodded._

"_Stack up, front door." Roc, Rob, and Steve ran for the door and put their backs to either side of it. Will waved his had as he took position behind Roc. Rob stepped up aiming his Squad Automatic Weapon, or SAW, at the door, he raised his foot and kick hard under the handle of the door. The door then flung open and they all filed in an orderly fashion through it. The room was empty. He motioned for Rob and Steve to check upstairs as Roc and him checked downstairs. Will crouched near the hole where the stairs were. Since it had no rails, Will laid down and flipped down to see the downstairs without getting shot in the legs on the way down. It was empty. He stood and took point going down the stairs. He checked under the stairs and immediately backed away as he came upon two terrorists with RPG's. He shot his MP5 and them and they fell over in the hail over 30 bullets. Will reloaded and pushed their weapons away. Roc walked up._

"_Nothing down here but those terrorists you unloaded on." He said. Will put a hand to his ear._

"_Regroup at the back of the house when your done." He said over the COM and Steve replied back._

"_Got it, we have another two floors to check so we'll be there in a sec."_

_Will and Roc ran up the stairs and out the back door. There were crates, a couple of them were big enough to hold a small car. "We should check these." Will said pulling out his combat knife. He stuck it in one of the five biggest crates and pushed the side off. Inside sat a brand new red dirt bike. "Holy shit dude look at this." He said waving Roc over. Steve and Rob came through the door as Will wheeled the machine out. It was a 450cc. They opened the rest and wheeled out the same colored bikes, they were 250ccs. "What do we do?" Will asked._

"_I say we bring these bad boys home and tear some shit up!" Steve said sarcastically and literally. "Everyone there will be happy to have something to do once we do."_

"_How will we get them there? We could ride them but there's no gas."_

"_I saw some gas tanks back inside." Roc said. They all nodded and ran inside. Sure enough in a corner lay seven full cans of gas. They all carried them out and started to happily fill the tanks of four of the bikes. The 450 was left alone. They all slung their weapons and hopped on the bikes. The first time they pressed down on the kick starter the bikes started and they were off._

_-_

_They arrived at the base to a cheering crowd of marines. They were yelling such things as 'We have something to do now' or 'we should give those men something.' The commander of the base congratulated them on jobs well done. He was also surprised to here about the bikes. The marines were already tearing a track into the sand as they walked out._

"Those were the good days." Will said leaning his head back.

"You don't want to forget the bads, too." Roc said sadly. They all looked at the floor remembering the fallen. Will pictured what he had seen only two years ago. Stones standing in the sand, hundreds of them all fresh from the battle the day before. Will put spent brass casings on a select few, all relatives who joined the force. He took a Berret 50. caliber sniper rifle and slipped out a bullet from the clip, placing the 50. caliber casing on the tombstone that meant the most to him, his fathers. Will mentally slapped himself before he cried about how gruesome his death was.

"Can we get off that subject?" Will said not wanting to remember what happened.

"Ummm…" Rob thought. "I got nothing."

"Same here." Steve and Roc said in unison. Just then Roc and Steve had something vibrate in their pockets. Steve reached in and pulled out a small device and flipped it open, a holographic screen came out and read the message. "General wants us prepped and in the air in about two hours." He said to Roc.

"I got a briefing on that, he wants me to be up there to, supposed to be one big ass fight going." Will said. "I have to get the team ready." He stood and saluted his old partners. "See you all later." He then walked out the door and his headset screen flipped down in front of his eye.

"Will? I can't be in the fight." Alana said as the video feed came on showing her beautiful face.

"Why not?" Will asked. He knew what was coming.

"The baby is coming out today." Alana said slowly.

"Well then I can't go. I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"But you have to go, you're the leader of the team."

"You are too. If you're out then I am too, especially for something like this."

Alana thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Fine, I'll be in the hospital for a couple of days so."

"Don't worry I'll be there before you do." Will said reassuringly. Alana ended the channel and Will walked towards the hospital. He felt a bit nauseas. Could he be a good father again? Will he be willing to go through with this? What will he do with the team? What will the team think of their leaders being parents and running an elite team at the same time? Will called up Peppy on the _Great Fox. _"Peppy, I need something from you."

"Anything sir." He said back.

"Please don't use that stuff with me, I don't think myself over anyone. Do you think you have what takes to fly again?" Will said nervously.

"Yes why?" Peppy said stretching.

"Alana is having the baby." Peppy slumped over and stared at him.

"Oh my god. I'm proud of you. You two will make the best parents I swear." Peppy ranted on.

"Alright. I need you and Slippy to get in the skies in two hours, you and Falco will be hiding in the asteroid field near by. Once the fight has been going on for about five minutes you two will jump in and help out the fight. They won't expect two great fighters to jump in at the last second." Will explained.

"Got it." Peppy said excited to be in action again.

"And keep Falco in order, you know how he gets before a fight." Will told Peppy one last time. With that Will ended the channel and continued his walk. _Falco is going to ruin the plan and jump into the fight early._ He reached the hospital and was surprised to see Alana already being wheeled in on a wheelchair. "Alana." He said.

"Will. This is going to be the best day of my life." She said as she was wheeled into an emergency room.

-

Peppy slowly slumped into his old Arwing. He proceeded to type the code and ignite the engines. He lifted the ship off the ground and was off. It took him a while to get used to the controls again, he almost ran into Slippy on the way out.

"Ok lets get into position." Peppy said. "I'll head towards the asteroids, you join up with the main attack force."

"Got it." Slippy said and zoomed off at max speed. Peppy limped his ship slowly to the asteroids. He still needed to get his old bones used to the controls again. He stopped behind a big rock and shut down the engines. He drifted with the rock for about five minutes when Falco came over the COM.

"Something's wrong." He said. "The attack should have happened half an hour ago."

"You can't expect everything to go by at a certain time Falco. Be patient. That was Foxes first lesson. Be patient before a fight and be patient when in combat." Peppy said.

"What was that?" Falco said. "They know we're here!" Falco yelled as ships surrounded Peppy. He stared the engine and jumped forward. He spun around a ship and lowered the thrusters, spinning the ship around. He shot down five and turned the ship around again going max speed into the asteroid field. Ten ships followed him as the hundred others swarmed the Cornerian forces orbiting the planet. Explosions were seen behind Peppy as ships crashed into random rocks that floated into the tight formation they made. Most broke off to join the bigger fight.

-

Will sat next to a window as Alana lay on a bed in the other room. Will was nervous and couldn't find anything to occupy himself. He was forced to think about the past. He remembered the ramp that he ruined one of the dirt bikes on.

_Will revved the loud 2-stroke engine and prepared to jump a ramp that sat twenty feet in front of him. He pulled the clutch in and pushed down on the gear pedal. He waited a couple of seconds and jumped forward. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo, it took forever for him to reach the ramp. He the front wheel came up the incline, an empty RPG held by one of his friends popped up, Will instinctively turned right and flew off the ramp at an angle. He jumped off and tumbled on the ground as the bike kept going, also tumbling end over end losing its front wheel and the engine coming loose from its housing. Will lay on his back laughing uncontrollably with the other, he sat up and looked at the completely destroyed bike two feet away from a bath tent. He thought how funny it would be if the bike kept going and tore down the tent._

A doctor walked out of the room snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"Is she ok?" Will asked.

"She is doing fine." The frog said as it lowered its mask. "She is stable and we are about to begin releasing the baby." Will sighed in relief. He knew to be worried throughout because of what almost happened to Bessie his lost wife. She went into a deadly stroke right after birth and went unconscious for two weeks. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He was being impatient.

-

Peppy exited the field and joined the bigger fight. "I have a couple still on me." He said.

"I got'em." Slippy said zooming in behind them. The four fighters who made it out of the asteroid field were vaporized by a NOVA bomb. "There you go. Get back in the fight Peppy."

He did so and took down two enemies. He exited the field to find a new target. Warnings blared at Peppy from the consoles.

'Incoming missile.'

'Evade.'

'Damage taken.'

The ship shook and Peppy pushed the throttle forward. He rolled and turned. The plasma blasters on his ship flared but nothing went. "Something's wrong with my weapons system." He called out to Falco and Slippy.

"You can't fight now." Falco said. "Go land your ship."

"No way." Peppy called back. "If there's one thing I learned over the years, its how to fight without weapons." He looked to the tip of each wing, on it were reinforced hooked tips. He flew to the nearest enemy and hooked its wing. The pilot stared at him through the tinted windows as his wing was torn off. He spun out of control and entered Corneria's atmosphere burning up before he reached the ground. He looked around for his next target as he set up a COM with Will.

-

Will stared at the ground as he waited for news of Alana and the baby. His headset screen flipped down in front of his eye. It took a second for the purple black screen to come on. As soon as it did it said ERROR… FAILED TO LOAD. He turned it off and turned it back on. A voice came from the speaker.

"Will. I have some bad news." Peppy said. "The plan didn't really go to plan. They were expecting us."

"What?" Will said looking up. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. I can't say that much for the original strike force though. We lost quite a lot of them."

"Do your best. I'll be in the air as soon as I'm done here." Will ended the channel and dared a look through the window. He saw Alana and the doctor. The doctor held a little light grey fox. Will sat down and held a hand to his head. _I'm a father again. _The doctor came through the door.

"Sir, you can come in now. It's a girl." With that Will stood in excitement. He followed the doctor in and smiled at Alana holding the new born baby.

"Isn't she the cutest little thing." Alana said, sounding very tired. She handed Will the baby.

"Yes she is." Will put his face up to the babies. "Hey there. Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy." His response was a slight flick on the nose with the babies index finger. Will giggled and gently handed Alana the baby again. "I already have the best possible nickname." Alana looked at him curiously. "Flix."

- 6 years later -

Sarah dodged left from a swing of a staff. She jabbed and caught Will in the chest.

"You're getting better Flix." He said.

"Thanks dad." Sarah said. She stood the staff up and stood straight. She then lowered her stance and held the staff in a fighting position. She spun and jabbed but was blocked with a swipe. Will brought the staff down one more time. Flix dodged and brought her staff up. Will held his staff sideways to catch the hit. They came together with a loud clack and they held the position, each pushing to get an edge, Will was holding back though. Sarah then brought the other end of her staff between Wills legs, hooked it behind his heel, and pushed knocking him down. She then brought the staff down on his neck. The virtual staff went through his neck so not to hurt him.

"You have gotten a lot better." Will said. He stood and wiped a bit of dust off his leg. "I think that'll do for today." He said letting the staff dematerialize and walked to the door. Sarah run up to him skipping. "For a six year old, you're too good for me."

"I know. I got you good." Sarah said with a victorious smile on her face. Her light grey fur waved and her tail twitched back and forth in happiness. Slippy came over the intercom.

"Everyone to the hanger." He said. They did so to see a small shuttle come in to land. He jumped down the stairs excited. He could recognized the ship anywhere. The back hatch opened and Will walked to the side of the ship as Falco and Slippy arrived. Alana wrapped an arm around Will and Sarah stood straight next to him. A blue boot emerged and Krystal and Fox walked out.

"Fox, Krystal." Will said. They all embraced. Falco stood back and just watched. "It's so good to see you guys. It's been what… six years." A little blue fox walked out of the shuttle. He looked around and his eyes locked with Sarah's. She walked up to him.

"Hi." She said sticking out a hand. "I'm Sarah Matoochen."

"I'm Marcus. Marcus McCloud." He said shaking hands with her.

"You two seem to be getting along fine." Fox said looking over at them. Sarah and Marcus ran over to the others. "Say hi to my good friends. Will, Alana, Falco, and Slippy." They all waved. Marcus waved back. "I believe we have something to talk about you two." He said to Will and Alana. The three of them walked away and stopped outside the door.

"What did you want, Fox?" Alana said.

"I think I already know." Will said. "He wants His position back." Fox nodded. "Welcome back, leader." Will said as he put a hand on Foxes shoulder. They all walked back out into the hanger to see Marcus and Sarah running around. Marcus hid behind a tool box and Sarah looked around.

"Come out wherever you are." She called out. Marcus looked around the box and leaned back in as Sarah turned. They were already two best friends.

"They seem to be getting along great." Krystal said. Will stood there and stared at the others.

_The teams back together._


	12. Chapter 12: The fight for Sauria part 1

IT'S CHAPTER 12!! I'm happy. Very happy indeed. *Doctor evil laugh* -cough- So. Again if you have any recommendations for chapters message me and I'll see what I can do. ENJOY!

Chapter 12: Fight for Sauria part 1

Sarah walked with Will down the hall. They stopped in their room where Alana lay on her and Wills bed. She sat up.

"Alana, Fox wants us up in the bridge now." Will said grabbing his favorite jacket, the black vest with white zipper and seem. He went into the bathroom and tore off his with shirt, he slipped on a blue one and put the vest on. He walked out and ran to Alana and Sarah who were already in the elevator.

"Let's see how fast you are dad." Sarah said pushing the close door button.

"You got it, Flix." Will said as he sprinted. He easily reached around 15 MPH and skidded to a stop before the elevator doors, he slipped through and stuck out a hand and Sarah slapped it.

"Nice job." She said. Will rubbed her head and she giggled. "Hey dad?"

"Yes Flix?"

"Where did you get that nick name for me?"

"Well. When you were born, I held you in my arms and you did this." Will bent down and put a hand to her nose. He then lightly flicked her nose and she giggled. "Hey Flix, how about some flight training after we see what this is about?"

"Yeah!" She said excited jumping up and down. The first time she flew was a year ago and she loved it; she wanted to fly every second of her life. They reached the bridge and saw almost no one there. There was only Fox.

"Where is everyone?" Will asked. Fox turned and looked at them and focused his attention back to the computer in his chair.

"They are all doing stuff around the ship." He said. "So we're the only ones getting briefed." Just then a hologram of General Peppers head came up in the middle of the room.

"Greetings Fox." He said. "I have a new mission for you."

"What is it, sir?" Fox said leaning forward. General Peppers head disappeared and was replaced by pictures. As this happened Krystal walked in.

"Fox, I'm getting readings from Sauria." She said holding her temple. "I sense… great pain. Almost as if they are all being tortured." She took a hand off her temple and looked at the pictures. It showed fires and burn marks all over the planet. Entire cities were gone and dinosaurs were running from something. The live feed on the ground showed glimpses of something floating. It was small but fired a long, powerful beam that tore down five trees at once. The black silhouette floated off and disappeared from sight.

"This is horrible." Fox said. Will was escorting Sarah to the elevator so not to see the video or pictures.

"Run along and play, we'll get to flying when I'm done here."

"But you take foreevveerr." Sarah complained.

"I won't this time, Flix." He said rubbing her head. She giggled and pressed a button on the elevator. She was going to the holoroom and Will knew it. The door closed and he looked at the Pictures. Dinosaurs fell in front of the camera and blocked the view, they didn't get up. The video and Pictures were quickly replaced with general Peppers face once again.

"I want you and the team to find out what is going on and fast. A sufficient pay will be transferred to your account shortly after the mission is completed." With that Fox nodded and the hologram retracted into the small half sphere in the middle of the room.

"We have to get there quick." Fox said, without hesitation he punched in the location on his computer and the engines roared to life. The new mission began before Will knew it. Alana walked away and Will opened a file on his headset. He opened the video and took one last look at it. His eyes widened as he recognized the machine.

"Fox." Will said in a worried voice, "I think I know what that thing is."

"What?" Fox said surprised. "How do you know?" Will quickly plugged his head set into the hologram projector and opened the video and a picture of a robot in a store window that he had taken when he went to buy cloths. (Think back to chapter 1-2) The two pictures sat next to each other. Fox looked at them closely. "I don't see a resemblance." With that Will melded the two together and the two machines went together perfectly. "Your point?"

"These things are massed produced." Will said as Krystal walked out. She turned around and looked at him.

"That means these things could be everywhere." Krystal said running next to Foxes chair.

"That is not good." Fox said leaning forward. "I personally don't know what to do from this point but go check out Sauria." He said leaning his head on one hand.

"It seems like you're not even worried." Will said. He continued to stare at the round robot with a sphere at the bottom, most likely an antigravity unit, and round head. Its skinny arms seemed insufficient to hold any type of heavy or medium weight weapon. He looked closer and saw nothing else of interest. He took his head set and put it into his jacket pocket. He walked off to try and find Sarah. She was most likely in the holoroom playing a flight simulator. As he stepped into the elevator Krystal held a hand into the small slit before the doors closed, they opened allowing her in. They then again started to close leaving Fox alone on the bridge.

"I can't believe what is happening." Krystal said as the doors connected. "I hope Tricky is Ok."

"He should be just fine." Will reassured.

"How do you know?" Krystal said giving him a 'what-do-you-know' look.

"I have seen a lot worse things then that scrap heap." Will said putting his hands in his pants pockets leaning back onto the elevator wall.

"Like?" Krystal said raising an eyebrow. Will kept his mouth shut and Krystal put a hand on her temple.

_Uh-oh. _Will thought.

"I can sense your pain." Krystal said. "What happened? It can't be as bad as what I have seen."

"It's a lot worse." Will said in an almost silent and low pitched voice.

"Do you know what I have seen over the course of my life?" Krystal said trying to make it look like what she saw was ten times worse then Wills.

"Do you know what I have seen?!" Will yelled. "I have seen my friends, family, relatives, and others die by metal slugs with my own eyes! I have had my father die in my arms! I've seen my wife literally blow to pieces! You don't know what I have been through and probably never will. And personally I hope no one ever does." With that the elevator doors opened and Will stomped off, Krystal continued to stare at him in silence, maw agape. The elevator doors closed and Will still felt the connection between him and Krystal as she held her temple. He could have sworn he heard something before the connection was lost but it was to low to confirm it happened.

_I'm sorry._ Krystal's soft loving voice said echoing in Wills head.Will started to say and think that he was sorry aloud, too, but the connection was lost before he could. He stopped and looked at the floor.

_What have I done? _Will felt miserable. He had yelled at a good friend and probably lost her trust. He continued his walk in silence, He turned right into the holoroom but found Sarah fighting a virtual her instead of a flight simulator. They both wielded the ancient katana Will had programmed into the system mainly for his use. Sarah slashed at the virtual her, her katana clanged against the other, she flipped the blade around and held it backward. She spun slashing sideways and when she was looking the other way jabbed the sword backwards, making the virtual Sarah disintegrate into thin air. She then sighed and the sword disappeared.

"Daddy!" She said as she saw him and started to run towards him. She jumped and he caught her. "Can we go flying now, huh?" She was excited beyond belief.

"Unfortunately no." Will said in a low voice. "I have to go on a mission and probably won't be back for a while." With that Sarah looked at him with a tear rolling down her left cheek. "Aww, don't worry, Flix." He said wiping the tear away. "We can go flying all we want after the mission. Now be good for R.O.B. ok?" Sarah nodded and stared at him. "Yes, I can give you a piggy back to your room." She jumped up and down in excitement as Will kneeled down and extended his arms. Sarah quickly jumped on his back and they were off.

-

Will walked into the hanger. Fox had a portable hologram projector on the floor with General Peppers head emitting from it.

"-They will most likely be of use to you, they all have extensive ground combat training and are proven not to fail in even the most difficult challenges." Pepper said as Will got close enough to hear.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Will. We were talking about the team we are sending with you. I think you might know them quite well, they won't stop talking about you. Rob, Steve, and… Rhiannon I think their names are."

"Awesome. When will they get here?"

"They will arrive shortly. Nice team they are, very skilled. Someone named Kara is going with them."

"We were trained by the best of the military back home." Will said shrugging his shoulders. A large shuttle started to come into view of the hanger door. "Speak of the devil." The shuttle came to a soft landing and Steve and Rob walked out. Rhiannon and Kara continued to punch buttons in the pilots seat.

"Hey Will." The two said in unison.

"Sup guys." Will said while waving. "You ready for this mission?"

"We have everything set up before we got here." Rob said jabbing his thumb backwards towards the shuttle.

"Good." Fox said. "We do to. We leave in five minutes, make last arrangements and we'll head out." They all nodded and Fox walked off.

"Mind if I load my gear on the shuttle?" Will asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Steve said. Will walked to his Arwing and popped the cargo hatch open. He pulled out a laser proof combat vest, a long silver case, and a long knife. He then walked onto the shuttle and put the stuff away on the shelves above the seats on either side of the shuttle. He unloaded the silver case of Avenger and his two pistols. He slid either pistol into a holster he always wore unless sleeping and slid Avenger onto the shelf. He then waited for the others to get on and the hatch closed. He felt gravity tug on him as they lifted into the air. Steve sat and pulled out a popular magazine among Cornerian soldiers: _Blasters monthly. _Will, Rob, and Roc sat next to him and stared at the high powered rifles.

"This reminds me of back when we would sit around the base and read magazines. I bet there's something we all know, Murphy's laws of combat. The enemy will find out."

"The easy way is mined." Roc said.

"Incoming fire has the right of way" Steve said

"If the enemy is in range, so are you." Will said chuckling.

"Look unimportant, the enemy may be low on ammo." Steve said.

"Professionals are predictable; it's the amateurs that are dangerous." Rob said.

"If the attack is going well, you're walking into and ambush." Will said.

"If you can't remember, the claymore is pointed at you." Steve said in a half chuckle.

"Never draw enemy fire; it irritates your team mates." Will said

"When you secure an area, make sure you tell the enemy." Roc said.

"When you're low on everything but enemies, you're in the combat zone." Will said.

"If it's tough for the enemy to get in, it might be tougher for you to get out." Steve said.

"The enemy diversion you ignored is the main attack." Rob said.

"And remember…" Will started.

"Your weapon was made by the lowest bidder." They said in unison and laughed.

"Goood times." Steve said relaxing even more than he was before. The ship rumbled as they entered Sauria's atmosphere. Gravity tugged on will once more and he felt nauseous. Something was wrong with the air. It felt heavy and awkward to breathe. He felt Krystal's connection in his head again, it felt like cold mercury being injected into his mind.

_Aww yes, Sauria's air is heavier then we are used to. Fox complained about it when we first met. _Krystal's voice echoed in his head.

_Look Krystal. _Will thought. _About what happened on the elevator? _He got no response back. _I'm sorry. I've just been through to much stuff to be made fun of like that, and I bet you were to. I'm sorry, please forgive me._

_Apology accepted. _Krystal's voice came through. _And I'm sorry for starting the conversation in the first place, I usually don't do that type of stuff and…_

_Your apology is also accepted. See you planet side, and where's Alana?_

_Right next to my ship._ The mercury like sensation faded as the connection was ended. He felt content as they landed. He didn't lose her trust. They grabbed their weapons, Will had brought his M4 for some reason. He pulled the bolt and chambered a round. He thought it might come in handy for piercing the machines armor, if it had any. The hatch opened and they all went to either side of the shuttle guns raised and ready to fight. Will un-slung Avenger and looked through the scope, he saw movement, it was large.

"Contact, possible friendly." Will said. He motioned towards the shadow and everyone aimed their weapons in the direction. A large triceratops skidded to a stop. It stared at them.

"Who are you?" It asked in a low, hard voice. Everyone lowered their weapons and held up their hands to show they were friendly.

"I am from the Star Fox team." Will said. "We were sent here to find out what that machine thing is."

"Fox is here?" It said. "I knew he would come back. Where is he?" Will pointed to the incoming ships and the dinosaur ran off in the direction.

"We have to get there before it does. MOVE." Will said and they sprinted, trying not to be seen as they passed the dinosaur. They reached an extremely large clearing where the ships were landing and reached them before the Dinosaur came into view. Fox hopped out of his Arwing and looked around.

"It's good to be back here." He said.

"We have an unknown contact heading this way; it said it knew you or something." Rob said aiming in the general direction.

"Oh no." Fox said slowly. "I don't feel like getting into this right now." The tyrannosaurs came into view. Everyone but Fox and Krystal aimed at it. It came to a stop a few feet away from the farthest Arwing. "Tricky, hey buddy." Fox said walking towards it.

"Fox! It's so good to see you." Tricky yelled. "There is something tearing up the forest. It destroyed most of our cities. The walled city was taken out first and a lot of the criminals there escaped. The machine denied to even acknowledge they were even there."

"This thing seems to be _wanting _to cause only chaos, it doesn't seem to be killing anyone on purpose." Krystal said. They saw movement to the left and aimed in that direction. A beam of red crimson light ripped through the trees and hit Falco's ship. The black machine floated into view.

"Everyone take cover!" Roc yelled and they all dived out of the way of the next blast. Will ended up next to Krystal and Fox behind Alana's ship.

"What was that about it seemingly not wanting to kill people?" Will said sarcastically.

The fight for Sauria has begun.


	13. Chapter 13: The fight for Sauria part 2

I personally don't have anything to say but Enjoy this next chapter! You all know the deal, message me chapter ideas and I put them into chapters. ENJOY!

Chapter 13: The fight for Sauria part 2.

Will knelt at the tip of Alana's Arwing. A reddish crimson beam of light scorched the ground near him. He leaned out and fired his M4 at the machine, the bullets just pinged off its armor. He cursed and leaned back as another beam came inches away from his face, burning a couple of hairs off.

"Ow, that hurt." He said as he pulled out Avenger and shot at the machines head. It made a mark but the machine didn't even flinch. Will discarded the half used battery and slide a new one in. "That thing is tough."

"There has to be a weak spot." Fox said.

"Try the bottom." Krystal yelled. "It might have an anti gravity unit." With that Will went prone and aimed under the Arwing. He shot the bottom of the machine and it fell from the sky, but was quickly floated back up before they could do anything else. Will didn't know what else to do.

"It works but it recovers quickly." Will said nodding to Krystal. Krystal took a small sphere and chucked it over the Arwing, it was followed by a loud explosion and a ball of shrapnel and smoke. The smoke was heavy as it was floating; a silhouette was seen floating inside the small dust storm. "It's still up." Will said.

"We can't take this thing out with conventional means." Fox said. "The antigravity generator is our only hope; we just need to find it." Will took a quick look at it.

"It's not on the outside." Will said. "LOOK OUT!" He said as he saw the machine look at him and charge the laser. Will threw Fox and Krystal away from the Arwing as it exploded around him. Pain filled him like it did when the panther injected him with the liquid. He screamed in pain as he was thrown through the air, his holsters came loose and flew off in the direction of Avenger. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away but pain shot through his arms and legs. Alana ran over to him and he blinked and fell his gaze onto the incoming monstrosity. It stared at the two and Alana dropped her head onto his chest. The machine just floated there and then turned and went towards Steve and the team. Will tried to sit up and warn them but his head just flopped down and he was immobile for about five minutes. Steve's team opened fire and the machine glowed hot red but cooled quickly as they reloaded. Alana lifted her head wondering why she wasn't dead yet. She saw the carnage as Will regained the strength to sit up and watch with her. "You need to get my rifle." He said slowly. "Use it and use it well." Will pointed her towards the rifle and she ran towards it. She grabbed the rifle.

"Take this you fat ass piece of shit!" she said as she unloaded on the bottom side of the machine knocking it down. Steve's team jumped on it as Kara set high explosives on the anti gravity unit. They ran away and Kara pressed the detonator blowing the bottom of the machine off. It continued to wiggle on the ground as it failed to lift into the air. Fox and everyone walked slowly towards it unloading their rifles into the exposed bottom side. The components melted and everyone reloaded. Will laid back down on the ground. Fox ran Rhiannon walked over to him me kit in hand. Wills long sleeve blue shirt was stained in blood on both arms.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I… Can't move my arms." Will responded in pain. Rhiannon proceeded to unravel his arms and wrapped them in medical weaving. "Why am I the one who gets hurt?" Will asked as the bleeding stopped and he slowly regained movement in his arms. Tricky emerged from the forest once again.

"Nice job everyone!" he said. "But there is plenty more. There were reports of multiple machines just like it. We were able to destroy two of them but the rest were too much for us."

"We have a tactic now and we're going to use it." Fox said.

"We should get some of us in the air." Will said. "We're going to need air support."

"Good point." Roc said.

"Nice idea." Steve said, usually he was the one to say that first.

"I'll take the air with Falco." Will said.

"Not a good idea." Steve said.

"I don't think I'm fit for anything else." Will said holding up his half wrapped arms. "I can still move my hands and elbow, which will be enough."

"He's right." Fox backed Will up.

"Who's ship am I taking?"

Fox looked around at the ships. "You'll take Alana's. There really is no other ship." Falco jumped into Foxes ship and Will gently lifted himself into Alana's. They were off and almost immediately was fired upon by crimson light and he could see everyone already running in that direction. Will dodged the beam and shot at the source. A boulder was then thrown at him and he dodged that too.

"They have great strength. Be careful." Will said to everyone over their COM. He got a chorus of roger's and ok's. He shot a bomb at another source of a beam and was returned by a loud and bright explosion. "There goes one." He called out. Someone screamed over the COM.

"Rhiannon!" Krystal called out. "Are you Ok?!"

"What?!" Will yelled in anger as the machine that just shot at Rhiannon floated into view in long open tundra. "That SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Will dove and angled his ship to ram the machine. He got a chorus of negative responses. He rolled left 90 degrees and used the rudder to avoid slamming into the ground. His result was two halves of a machine. "WOOO!" Will yelled in excitement. He banked right trying to find a new target.

"Rhiannon is ok." Krystal announced. "She just has some whip-lash." Will saw another machine floating towards the group. He shot his lasers towards the black dot underneath green topped dense forest. A couple of the trees fell but he completely missed the machine. He cursed and pulled up. He saw large black dots heading towards him and Falco.

"They have fliers." Will said as he aimed at the smallest, thinking big bangs come in small packages. He then realized that the other ships were firing at the smaller one and that the small one was an Invader III type fighter. It was pink and said 'Cat's paw II' on it. "I think I found the girl of a certain bird." He said.

"Katt?!" Falco said, but no response came through. "Katt? Are you there." Will and Falco flew on either side of the pink fighter.

"She's not in the ship!" Will said in shock.

"Where did she go?" Falco asked.

"Check you left wing." A woman's voice came over the COM.

"What the hell! How did you get there?" Falco said in surprise as he saw Katt in her pink jump suit and grayish fur shooting at the four machines chasing them. His ship shook from a direct hit on one of the G-Diffuser.

"Just fly bird." She said balancing herself and firing at the same time.

"Careful Falco you have a couple on your six." Will said. Falco somersaulted and shot at the left ship and nothing happened as all the shots landed. He then shot a bomb that made it flinch as the bomb exploded. Katt was holding on for dear life and waved Will over to jump on his ship. Will did so and flew slow and low so she could jump down to the group.

"Thanks for the lift." She said as she jumped down twenty feet going twenty MPH. She crashed and burned but recovered quickly and brushed off the dirt from her suit. Will pulled up once more and rolled as a beam went right between the blue G-Diffusers and inches from the canopy. Wills cockpit filled with blinding red orange light. He covered his eyes in pure instinct. The Arwing spun out of control and Will tried to stop it from the death roll. Falco came in and locked his G-Diffusers with Wills stopping the roll.

"Thanks Falco." Will said.

"Don't mention it, buddy." Falco rolled to the right and followed the nearest enemy fighter. One of the fighters came up to Wills canopy and an arm reached out from its side.

"What the hell!" Will yelled as the machine started beating on his canopy window. "Get off me you bastard. I'm going to have to bail soon." Sure enough the hand pierced the window and Will pulled a pistol from the holster that was held to his side by only the shoulder strap. He flipped the safety off and switched it to full auto and unloaded about 250 rounds per minute into the arm as it tried to reach in and grab him. It finally glowed yellow and retracted as Will took look through the broken window to see him falling straight down. He pulled up hard and scrapped the ground, the bottom of his ship made a long scrap into the crust of the planet as he came to a stop.

"Are you ok?" Falco called out with a low pass to Wills immobile ship.

"I'm fine, can't say as much for Alana's ship." Will called through the now smashed computer system.

"Regroup with us and we'll finish the mission." Fox called and Will hoped out and refitted the holster to wrap around his waist for easy reach. His hands went numb as he ran for the tree line. He jumped and pushed off the trunk of a tree with his foot as a random beam came from behind him.

_That was close._ Will thought as he continued running. He dove as another beam came over his head. He looked back and saw two of the machines floating towards him. He pulled a pistol but it fumbled and fell from his hand. He grabbed it and ran towards the path he saw clearly cut through the trees ahead. He saw the silver fur of Kara and the grey fur of Katt, everyone else wore cloths that made them blend with the background. He turned and shot at the machines as their arms charged from a dull yellow to the oh so familiar reddish crimson light that almost killed him multiple times. He dove as he cleared the tree line and a beam burned a clean line through his jacket, leaving everything under it basically untouched. "Damn! That was my favorite jacket, too." Will yelled as he tore off the now unwearable black vest he came to love and pulled off a few more full auto bursts towards the robots. He signaled them to make a run for it and they did so. They all sprinted down the path to a now destroyed city.

"Find a place to hide!" Fox yelled slowing down and waving them into the city. "They won't be able to find us in the ruble." They ran for a couple of minutes over small piles of natural bricks and ancient symbols. Most of the buildings around them were still standing but leaning to either side and were seemingly about to fall.

"Over here!" a voice yelled. They looked around and Alana pointed to a velociraptorwaving them over to a dome shaped pile of rumble that was hollowed out. It wore a gold helmet and accessories. They ran towards him and under the low wall just in time for the machine fliers to go over head. Everyone sat against a wall panting.

"Thanks." Fox said still panting. "Who are you."

"I am Trikel Agondar. I am the head of security for Prince Tricky. I have failed in my mission to protect him but he was lucky enough to escape." The velociraptor explained. "We were attacked by these things a few days ago. There was nothing we could do; nothing any of the tribes or the royal guards had would affect them. Within the first five hours of the first attack all the cities were destroyed or falling apart at the seems. All the survivors in the cities formed together and created underground hideouts for everyone it take cover. We were doing fine until those fliers came along and scouted us out from the air."

"We found a tactic to take them out but we don't have enough supplies." Krystal explained.

"I probably don't have anything of use to you but shelter and food. Everything else was destroyed in the initial attack." Trikel said as he walked to the hole once again to keep watch. Will looked at the neatly stacked and labeled supplies. He looked suspiciously at the one that said 'flammable' and 'toxic to ingestion.'

_Most toxic things are explosive. _Will thought. He got up and walked over to the supplies.

"What's wrong, Will?" Fox said following him.

"There are many things back home I learned to do in the army. Say like making explosives out of around the house objects." He replied taking a blue stick out of the 'flammable' box. He then reached into the 'toxic' box and pulled out a seemingly identical object, but there were ancient symbols on it. He took them outside the house, tied them together at the ends, shot the flammable stick, and chucked it away about two blocks. Will used to be a football player. The flames reached the toxic blue stick and it went up in smoke, and then exploded in a brilliant blue ball of fire and vapor. "Perfect." Will said.

"Nice idea." Fox said patting Will on the back.

"How did you think of that?" Alana said.

"Chemistry class. And a bit of help from my enemies in the war back home." Will said. He wrapped an arm around her. Falco came into a low pass over them.

"I got the skies clear." He said.

"Go land and meet us here." Fox said back. "We need to clear the planet of all of those machines."

"I think I'll call those things brutes." Will said. "They remind me of a certain enemy in an old game." Will escorted Alana back into the dome shaped pile of ruble that they were calling home at this point. They ducked under the low roof.

"How do you think Sarah and Marcus are doing on the _Great Fox_?" Alana asked with a worried look.

"They are doing fine." Will said with a light reassuring shake. "If they are attacked ROB will fly them out of there and come back when we're done here." Alana looked even more worried. _Shit I used the wrong words. _"If you want, I'll go up and check on them."

"I'll go with you." Alana said.

"That leaves no ships for everyone if one of us gets shot down." Will said. "We could… pile into one ship."

"Or we could take the shuttle." Alana said.

"That leaves no defense, if these things have air fighters they are most likely in space, too." Will said. Alana paused for a second and then nodded. He could see the fear and care in her brilliant dull orange eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the sunset on Fichina.

"Let's go." Alana said as Will started to walk. Krystal and Fox were sitting side by side by the entrance.

"Where are you two going?" Krystal asked.

"We're going to sneak out and check on the kids." Alana said as Will helped her under the low wall that they crawled under. Will then held her against the wall and into the shadows as a patrol went by. The robots still saw them but didn't do anything, it even motioned them along and they walked off. They did so and they didn't do anything as the ran past the hulking machines.

"What was that about?" Will said as they reached the edge of the city. "They wanted to kill us before and now they seem to be protecting us from something." Will said kneeling on the ground and making a small map of the area.

"I know what you mean. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the ships, I wouldn't be able to find them with my headset because there are no satellites around this planet." Will said as he finished the crude drawing. "Alright so we landed here." Will said pointing to a large open field in the dirt drawing. "And we traveled North West down the path, meaning that we should be here." He pointed to the end of the map.

"Or we could follow the path we took here that is right in front of you." Alana said taunting him. He looked up surprised.

"Umm… I knew that." Will said stupidly. Will got up as Alana started to walk. Will stretched his tired muscles and jogged after her.

"Do you really think that their ok?" Alana said with the worried look back on her beautiful face.

"Of course they are." Will said. He extended his hand slightly which Alana quickly grabbed. They walked like that for a good five minutes down the dense forest covered path until the woods cleared into a large open tundra where the ships were. They walked to the one ship that actually had something wrong with it, Krystal's ship. The canopy opened automatically as they approached it. This might have made it very easy to steal. Will hoped in first and was confused. The controls were labeled in some strange language, but he quickly realized it was the exact controls from his ship. He allowed Alana to jump into the strangely larger cockpit and the canopy closed, Alana made herself as small as possible so Will was able to fly. Will relaxed and lifted the ship into the air. Alana shifted into a sideways position and laid her head on his chest.

"It's been a while since the last time we were alone." Alana said seductively.

"Yes it has." Will said grabbing her arm softly. He stroked her arm up and down and looked around at the blackness of space, something was wrong. "Whoa." Will said as he noticed there were no stars. "What's going on here? Am I hallucinating?" Alana looked at what he rambling about at laid her head back down.

"It's probably you, I see stars." Alana said softly. This made Will concerned. He robbed his eyes and the stars popped into view. He then realized his headset screen was in front of his eyes, the polarized polymer had blocked the multiple stars. He noticed the _Great Fox _with white dots floating around it, shooting at black dots. Anger filled him.

_Why are they flying?! Oh she is so in deep shit. _Will thought. He was squeezing Alana's arm, but the pain quickly filled him and his grip released. He tapped a button on the keyboard and it opened a COM with the two ships. "What are you doing, Flix?" Will said in anger.

"What are you doing dad?" Sarah's voice replied. Se seemed almost surprised and hated the fact that He was there.

"We came to check on you two; apparently it was a good idea." Will said.

"We?" Marcus said.

"Hey." Alana said.

"We're kind of getting shot down at the moment." Marcus replied. Will banked right and shot the machine following him, it then spun and crashed into a near by meteor.

"Your welcome." Will said with a chuckle. Alana snorted. She had the 'your pathetic' look on her face, but was quickly replaced with a smile as Will and her locked eyes. They held the position for five seconds and Alarms blared at them. Will looked back up to see the _Great Fox _right in front of them. He pulled up and right to avoid and was successful. They rolled away as a couple of shots scorched the side of the mother ship. It was the only other machine in the area and the four of them converge in a triangle formation. They all shot bombs in unison and the machine was vaporized in a ball of blue and red. They all proceeded to land in the _Great Foxes _hanger and Alana gently lifted herself out of the seat. Will followed and walked calmly towards Sarah's ship. Alana had a frown on her maw as Will had a smile. Sarah peaked her head over the side and jumped out onto the wing.

"What were you thinking young lady?" Alana scolded. Sarah looked at the cold metal floor in shame, her ears lowered and her tail fell between her legs.

"Go easy on her." Will said which raised her head a tiny bit. 'She flew just as well as we can, all she tried to do was protect the ship and everyone else."

"But she put her self in great danger. She could have gotten killed." Alana told Will looking at him in anger.

"But she flew well. She did what all of us would have done and protected everyone else. She and Marcus practically saved our lives by keeping the Great Fox from danger." Will argued. Alana looked at him and Sarah. Her frown turned to a small smile that slowly grew as she found Will was right. Will caught Sarah as she jumped down from the wing. "You did well, Flix. At this rate you might turn out to be just a good a pilot as your big man here. All you need to learn is to when to fight and when to act, and how." Will said putting her down and rubbing her head. "We have to go back down to the planet. I'll be back in a couple of days." Will said. Sarah let out a long moan of disappointment.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll be home before you know it." Alana said patting her on the cheek. Will walked over to his ship as Alana went back to Krystal's. They lifted and flew away back towards the planet. Behind the _Great Fox _a squad of black, red, and white ships drifted into view from behind a blue moon.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Push

It's chap 14! I only had this planned out for 8 chapters. Enjoy this one I know I did typing it… kind of. LOL! ENJOY!

Chapter 14: The final push.

Will seemed awkward in his Arwing. His hands stuttered along the controls as if not knowing how to control his plane. He adjusted his G-Diffusers and entered the atmosphere of Sauria for the second time. Nausea swam through him like a fish down a river. He was about to puke but resisted. He tapped his chest with his fist and the nausea went away. Alana in Krystal's CloudRunner almost slammed into his but Will accelerated before she did.

"Careful." Will said to her.

"Watch out, we have a couple on our tails." She said. A machine flew in front of Will and grabbed the tip of the Arwing. Will was about to roll away when the machines engines roared shaking the Arwing violently. It finally slowed down twenty feet above the ground and released Wills ship. He then landed as Alana had the same thing done to her. They both hopped out of their ships and looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Will asked confused.

"I was wondering the same thing." Alana said looking towards the leveled city. She motioned him to follow her and he did so. The city looked like a pure war zone now that Will had a chance to look at it. Alana leaned her head into the shelter and leaned back out. "Their not there."

"What?" Will said confused. "Where would they go?" As will said it something behind him moved and grabbed him. He struggled and pulled the combat knife on his leg. He sliced the foreign arm and it released with a scream of pain. Will slid next to Alana and went into his fight stance: Holding the knife up and backwards, putting one leg back, and getting as low to the ground as possible.

"Who's there?" Alana asked. No response came. Something blue dripped on Will and he looked up to see a chameleon dressed in black falling towards him. He jumped backwards as the being landed and grabbed Alana. Will jumped forward and got behind him, but the chameleon was fast and brought Alana around. Will continued to hold the knife up. Something moved behind him again and a panther walked out.

"Nice to see you again." It said. He had a rose on the right shoulder. "Whoever sees my rose has an emanate death."

"Do you think your _bragging _a bit?" Will said mockingly and the panther went to jump forward but was stopped.

"Wait, Panther. This one may be of use to us." A voice called behind Panther. A black wolf walked out into the light that was now fading into darkness.

"Wolf!" Will said surprised. He had a past experience with him during an attack on the _Great Fox._ "What are you doing here?" Will said still holding his stance. He looked behind him and saw Leon still holding Alana… About a foot off the ground. Will swiped Leon's legs and caught Alana as the reptile fell to the ground. He let Alana climb out of his arms and pull her own knife, hers was smaller then Wills foot long machete but was more mobile, its six inch blade could pierce any type of skin and cause some internal damage. They jumped Panther but was thrown to the ground. Alana got up first. Will wished he had his jacket, it had a couple of grenades and smoke bombs in it so they could be out of here by now. A blaster shot went off and almost hit Wills head as he continued to lay on the ground. He jumped and got up and got back into his stance, this time facing where the shot came from. A blood red vixen lean on a pile aiming a rifle at them. She shot again and almost hit panther.

"I'm not even trying to aim." She said in a cool and almost unthreatened voice. She shot again and almost hit Wolf in the head, but he dodged. "I was that time." It said. Will pushed Alana the small opening and slid through as shots rang out around them. One of the shots glanced his tail and he ignored it until he was inside.

"Ow." Will said almost lying about the pain. "That actually hurt." Will leaned to look at the mysterious vixen, but she was gone. He crawled out and felt cold metal touch his head as he stood.

"Don't move." The vixen said from behind him said. Will held up his hands and turned. She was lying on the top of the ruble and held a pistol to his nose.

"Who are you?" Will asked. Alana peeked her head out and went back in probably to climb up and grab her from behind.

"That's not important." The said. She tensed her finger on the trigger. Will closed his eyes and let the darkness set as he heard the blaster fire. He held the position until he heard screaming. He opened one eye to find the blaster aimed to his left, he looked and found Panther laying on the ground holding his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as he looked at the smoking barrel of her gun. He decided to take action, it was the perfect time. He jumped and pulled his knife, the vixen twisted and caught his foot with hers, making Will twist and fall head first. He put his hand up, landed and pushed off. He instantly held his knife up as the vixens leg came down near his head. The knife cut deep and blood oozed from the wound as she lifted her leg off the edge of the knife. She then side swiped his waist but Will blocked and spun her. Will quickly wrapped an arm around her neck and held the knife to her eyes. "You still never answered my first question." Will said calmly and almost not out of breath.

"You're tough." She said. "I like that."

"Sorry already taken." Will said and tensed his arm. "Now why are you here?"

"I came here on a …. Business trip." The bird said.

"You're lying through your teeth." Will said.

"That's the truth." The vixen said as she connected her elbow with Wills kidney. Will released his grip and held the spot in pain as he watched the vixen take off running across the top of the ruble and jump down onto the street. She disappeared from sight and Will took a look towards Star Wolf, or rather where they used to be. He jumped down to get Alana; he slipped into the hole and noticed she was not there. He walked to a small opening on the other side and leaned out to see the rest of the team on a pile looking into the darkness. He walked up to them and saw what they were staring at, a war between large robots and smaller and faster robots. Blue lasers crisscrossed the area and he ducked as one just missed his head.

"What do we do?" Falco asked as he took a look at Katt and the others.

"I don't know." Everyone said in unison. They stood there and stared at the carnage in the blackness of night.

"We have to do something." Will said. He grabbed his M4 and aimed at the largest of the robots. Fox put a hand on the barrel and lowered the weapon.

"That will attract attention to us. We don't want that with this many machines." He said in a rough voice.

"Those brutes are going to tear each other apart." Will said shaking his head as one of the robots was crushed by a stomp of the larger bot. He noticed movement and a quick glance of dark red in one of the trees that quickly disappeared. _Who was that woman? _Will thought. The mercury sensation came back into his head and his head felt like it weighed more then him.

_I have a plan. _Krystal's loving voice said. It echoed in his head as if he were thinking it over.

_What? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us jumping into this. And why are you talking to me about this? _Will thought. He slung the M4 back and walked to the pile they used for shelter; he sat down and leaned his back against the hard rocks.

_Because if I talk to Fox he'll pull me to the side and probably deny my idea. You on the other hand you would not do that. I think we should see where this leads and set up a mine field in the location they lead us to. _Krystal's plan didn't seem to fit her personality, but Will nodded and agreed. It was as good a plan as ever at this point. He got back up and looked as one of the small robots limped off into the forest.

_Nice idea, I'll follow that robot that limped off, I'll take a beacon with me. _Will thought. He grabbed a duffle bag that contained forty small high explosive mines, two flares, and a locating beacon. He ran off with fox looking after him with a worried look. Two shots almost got him but he dived and everyone took cover so not to get hit by any other stray shots. Will brushed by a couple of bushes and got to a less dense area where he saw the robot stopped, it slowly shrank into the ground as Will approached it carefully. He tripped over a twig and stomped onto where the robot was. A metallic clang came from under his boots. He kicked the ground softly and frowned at the clang of metal. He had just found one of the bases of the machines: Robots: what ever you want to call them. He set the beacon down next to the metal the shown through the leaves and twigs and planted a mine down. He then ran through the now pitch blackness towards the raging fight. All he saw was the trees two feet in front of him and glimpses of blue _lines_. The mercury sensation was still there. _I found where the smaller ones live and I marked it._

_Good, now we need to sit back and plant a field there._

_Krystal. I was thinking about your plan. I don't think it will… _Will was cut off by a large figure in front of him. It brought a hand down and grabbed Will by the collar of his dark blue shirt. Will realized it was Wolf. _I can use a bit of help. _He thought as he struggled to get out of the vice grip. He was thrown against a tree.

"You don't understand what's going on do you?" Wolf said, Will couldn't see his features in the dark. "Those robots are mine. I can command them to attack each other or _you. _But that's not what I have them for. I have them to capture your little friend next to Kara." Will then looked in the direction of Kara to see nothing but desert camo.

_Steve. _Will thought.

_What about him? _Krystal asked through his thoughts.

_It's Wolf! _Will screamed into his thoughts. _The robots are his! He's after Steve! Get him and the others out of he…" _Wolf punched Will in the face, a drip of blood pooled at the end of his maw. "You can at least do better then that." Will said with a grin. He then rolled left and continued running. He had grabbed something from Wolfs pocket as he rolled and he held it to his eye. It seemed like some short of control. He pushed a button and the firing stopped. He reached the end of the woods as the others stood to look at the end of the robot war and Will.

"Where did you go so quickly?" Steve asked. Will skidded to a stop.

"We have to get you out of here, Steve." Will said panting.

"I don't understa…"

"Those robots. That Wolf kid you killed was Wolf's son; The robots are his to get you and Kara. We have to get you two out of here." Will said rushing. Everyone but Krystal looked at him confused.

"I still don't understand." Steve said scratching behind his ear.

"I do." Fox said in unison with Krystal.

"Wolf doesn't hold a grudge well." Fox explained. "You do something personal to him he looks to kill that person. If you killed his son he's going to go after you which ever way he can." Will turned and crouched into his combat stance as he pulled one pistol into his left hand and his knife into the right. He flipped the knife around and held it in front of him, supporting the barrel of the gun on his forearm. Wolf burst from the woods panting like a mad man. He roared and charged towards Steve. Will jumped in front of Steve and squeezed off two shots that caught Wolf in the forearm. He didn't stop moving as the others pulled weapons. Roc, Rob, Rhiannon, and Will stepped in front of Steve who stood there in still shock of what he just heard. Wolf froze as Fox pulled his pistol and Krystal her staff; Falco and Katt lifted rifles into the air and fired a couple of shots. They all aimed at the one target that looked at them with fiery red eyes. Wolf then crouched and mystically disappeared into the shadows. Everyone lowered their weapons except Will and Fox. Fox searched the area as Will slowly stood and Walked towards where Wolf once stood. He lowered his knife and slipped it into the sleeve. Steve sat and took in all of the information that swarmed his mind.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked. "I thought he was done with me over _six years _ago."

"He never drops a grudge." Fox said. "Never has for me." Fox slipped his pistol into its holster and walked to Will who still held his pistol aimed at the forest. He held a hand on his shoulder. It did nothing to Wills aim, Will then slowly lowered the weapon into its holster.

_I will get you for this Wolf. I swear it. _Will thought. He ignored the mercury sensation that filled his head. It went away as the thought ended. Will didn't care at this point in life of what types of his emotions got out, as long as it doesn't get him or his friends killed he didn't care. He stomped off towards the shelter where he and Alana went under together. Everyone huddled together as the cold set in. Will sat ten feet away from the group in silence. He laid his head in his arms. Alana scooted next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, and in turn laid his head on hers. Will wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled her closer. Everything that was going on was too much for even the hardest of marines.


	15. Chapter 15: The feeling

It's chapter 15! Holy shit I'm excited. This is the longest story I have ever written school or not. OVER 40,000 WORDS YEAH!!! $) Ok lets get this chapter started so I can end this one and start my next story. OH RIGHT! I forgot to mention. As soon as I finish this story I'm starting another Star Fox fiction. I won't get to into it and give away stuff but I'll keep the idea alive so no one forgets. YOU FORGET I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN WITHOUT MERCEY… HUNT YOU DOWN ALL NIGHTMARE LONG YEAH! LUCK RUNS OUT FOR YOU!!! Lol jk. I just wanted to quote my favorite song All Nightmare Long by METALLICA! Also the one quote that goes well with this from FADE TO BLACK:

Things are not what they used to be, missing one inside of me, deathly lost this can't be real, can't stand this hell I feel, emptiness is feeling me, to point of agony, **growing darkness changing dawn, I was me but now he's gone. **You'll soon find why the bolded part goes with the chapter.

Chapter 15: A Feeling

Will walk up dizzy. The punch Wolf had given him had made him weak and in a lot of pain. He gently unwrapped his arm and jumped as he felt something furry on his hand. The small creature also jumped and coward in fear as Will looked at it. The black and brown fur ball resembled a dog, _his _childhood dog; its left eye was missing just like Wills old puppy. "Oh my god. You bore thing." Will said leaning over to it. It stepped away, it looked injured, it limped back. "Don't worry little guy." Will said reaching out. The animal growled at him and bared its teeth. Will continued to reach over and pet the animal. The _dog _followed and seemed to lighten up. It rolled on its back and stuck its tongue out the side of its mouth. "I think I'll call you… Kita." Will said. It was a fitting name considering that it resembled his dog, so why not give it his old dog's name. He then got up and walked over to the exit. The little light outside was supplied by the sun rise peeking over the horizon. The dog followed and curled itself into a ball as Will leaned on a low wall. He didn't want to look at the carnage of the destroyed city behind him. Something stirred within the shelter and Alana emerged from the hole.

"You're awake already?" She asked.

"Did I wake you?" Will asked.

"A little. I was actually hoping to talk to you before everyone else woke." She said. Will lifted an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically.

"Shoot." Will said nodding his head slightly.

"I…" She stuttered over her words searching for the right ones to use. "I just want to live a normal life. This is just too much for me. We have a child now and we barely spend any time with her. I just want to settle down is all I'm saying." She seemed to tear at the thought. Will opened his arms and they came together in a tight hug.

"I was actually about to ask the same thing." Will said. It was the truth. He spent what seemed to be 18 years of his life in the army or some short of branch of it. It was taking over his life and mind and he wanted to settle down on Corneria or Fortuna, or maybe some planet away from Lylat. He pulled away from her but held her hand. They starred off into the sun rise.

"Let's head over to the ships and get back to the _Great Fox_." Will said.

"Hang on. I want to look at the sun rise a bit longer." Alana said holding Wills hand tighter. She turned and saw the dog. "What is that?" She asked.

"That is Kita." Will explained. "The little thing was sleeping on my hand when I woke up." She nodded and continued to watch the sunset.

She then looked at him and they came together locking lips. They held the position for a good five minutes enjoying the time together. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. Will swelled with happiness, love, and care. An unknown felling that he had not felt in a while rose and showed itself. It felt good what ever it was. He togged her arm and led her into the forest. Kita ran after them barking wildely.

"Where are we going?" Alana asked confused.

"We're taking the scenic route to the ships." Will replied. He stopped and flailed his arms as he fell forward down a steep hill. He then flipped forward and landed face first into a pile of brown liquid dirt. Will spat and exclaimed out loud. "Aww. Mud!" Alana broke out in a laugh. Will wiped the mud from his mouth and tried to get up but his hands slipped and he fell onto his back making Alana laugh more. She then slipped down the hill. She flipped forward like he did but landed on Will. She got up half way and looked at him. They locked lips again and held the position. Alana pulled away as Kita jumped down and splashed mud onto them, and giggled as she stood. Will started to get up but slipped again and landed back first into the mud, this made her laugh uncontrollably and Will finally got some traction with his boots and helped her up. She continued to laugh but it turned to a giggle as Will stared at her with caring eyes. They continued their walk, covered in mud, in silence; there was the slight giggle now and then when they looked at each other. When they emerged from the forest, they were surprised to see Falco preparing his Arwing for take off. They tried to ignore him and walk by but he noticed them.

"Sup guys." Falco said. "What happened to yous." He asked looking at the pair covered in mud confused.

"Mud puddle." Will said as he laughed lightly again at the thought. Will and Alana split hands and got into different Arwings. As helped Kita into the cockpit and sat down, the mud stained into the seat and his pants. _Oh come on. _Will cursed himself, but was happy to have the moment with Alana. He started the engines by the time Alana was in the air. He pushed the throttle forward as hard as he could to catch up with her and luckily she slowed to allow him to. They flew side by side all the way to the ship. As they landed Sarah ran into the hangar.

"Mom! Dad! Your back!" She yelled as she jumped up and down with excitement. Then she stopped looking at the mud on their cloths. "What happened?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Mud puddle." Will said also with a chuckle as they jumped from the wings of their ships.

"Oohh. Why didn't you bring me?" She asked disappointed. Alana walked over and picked her up. Will looked at them together. He then reached into the cockpit and grabbed Kita.

"I have something to make up for that." He said as he held the puppy in his arms. He then jumped off the wing and gave Sarah the puppy.

"Oohh! It's so cute!" She said as she put the dog down and started to pet it. The dog got closer to her and put a paw on her lap. Sarah loved the animal and showed it as she ran around the hanger with it. "What's its name?"

"Kita." Will said putting his hands behind his head. They continued to run around until Sarah was out of breath.

"I love it!" She yelled as Kita ran over and started licking her on the cheek. She giggled and wrapped an arm around the dog.

"I thought you would." Will said with a large smile that quickly faded. "Do you want to tell her?" Will said lowering his ears in sadness. He knew Sarah wasn't going to take this well for her age.

"Honey." Alana started as Sarah looked at her with a strange look on her face. "You're going to have to pack your stuff, we're leaving the ship."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. "We can't leave. There are too many things here!" She said slamming her fists to the ground. "We can't leave, WE JUST CAN'T!" She continued to scream. Will and Alana went over to comfort her.

"We will have lots of fun." Alana said.

"You'll love where I picked out the house." Will said reaching into his pocket and pulling a picture. It showed a large open meadow and a medium sized house. Sarah slowly stopped thrashing around and starred at the picture, a large grin curling around her maw. Alana pulled Will away as Sarah grabbed the picture.

"Can we afford that?" Alana asked.

"Yes we can." Will said pulling a half red half yellow card out of the same pocket. Alana's jaw dropped.

"How did you get half a trillion?" She said.

"589,567,902,895,231 to be exact." Will said with a grin. "I saved a lot over the past six years. The house only costs about 150,000." Alana quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Where exactly is this house?" Alana asked, she had not seen a field like that ever within the Lylat system.

"One of the planets outside of Lylat. It's called Totundra." Will said. A smile wrapped around his lips. "It's called that because of the two large _beautiful _tundra's that are on the planet, and we'll be in the middle of one of them."

"It's going to be perfect for us." Alana said as she looked at Sarah and Kita.

"Alright, Flix. Time to go pack up your stuff." Will said which made Sarah sadder then she already was about moving.

"Alright." Sarah moped. She called Kita to follow and it did. They walked to the hanger door and disappeared from sight.

"I'll tell Fox." Alana said.

"I'll get our stuff packed." Will said. They kissed and went their separate ways. Will walked down the hall in silence. The mercury feeling filled his head once more. _What's it this time, Krystal? _Will thought calmly.

_I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me why you left so early._

_I have stuff to pack. Don't tell Fox this please. Alana is the one who wants to break the news._

_Can do. We'll all miss you two._

_Same here. Hopefully it doesn't take us as long to visit you as it did you guys. _With that they said their good byes and the sensation disappeared. Will turned the corner into the room to see Sarah playing fetch with Kita. She threw the ball and it bounced off the wall, Kita jumped and caught it, chewed on it for two seconds, and brought it to Sarah. "Ok. Lets get some work done. We have a lot of stuff and little time to pack." Will said grabbing his old army pack and started to stuff the little cloths he had into it. He hid the weapons from Sarah to load onto the ship when she's not looking. He stuffed them into a duffel bag and threw it onto his shoulder. He then threw his old body armor into another duffel bag along with his old army grade pistol and ammo for it. He then placed them by the door and went to help Sarah pack her things. "Ok. Now we need to organize your cloths. Put your shirt in this bag, your pants in this one, and everything else cloths wise in this one." He said pointing to three of the four individual bags. "You will put everything else in this one." With that Sarah, with her photographic memory, and quickly and neatly stuffed her cloths and other things into the bags. She stopped and held something up to her eyes. A sound went off and Will recognized the sound. _No. She found it._ Will quickly got up and looked over her shoulder. The video of the war played. He starred in shock as a smile widened on her maw as an explosion came onto the screen. He quickly yanked the camera from her hand and closed the flip out display. "You're to young for this kind of stuff, Flix."

"No I'm not. I'm six."

"Eighteen years or older missy." Will said stuffing the camera into his bag and Sarah went about continuing packing her bags. The pile of bags quickly pilled up as the room turned almost empty but furniture. Will watched as Sarah tossed her last bag into the pile.

"That should be it, Dad." She said. "You think I can fly some of the way there?"

"We'll see how you act, Flix." Will said shaking his finger at her. "In the mean while, want to do some flight training before…"

"Yes!" Sarah interrupted Will before he could finish.

"Then let's go!" Will said hurrying her out the door. She jumped in excitement to finally get back into the air. He finally found what that feeling was.

_**Hope**_


	16. Chapter 16: The certain someone

It's chapter 16! Time to find out who that purple vixen is. She was put in by question and request. Who is she? We'll find out soon.

Chapter 16: A certain someone.

Kelly walked towards the large building on the busy street in one of Corneria's biggest cities. She was contemplating on how to carry out this next mission. The last one was a bust because of the black fox that had shown up. She was still wondering what Star Wolf were doing there. Someone knocked into her shoulder and the large, heavily built black bear turned.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." It said.

"What!?" She turned baring her teeth.

"You heard me. What are you going to do about it? Punk ass." The bear said, he had no idea what was about to happen. Kelly jumped up and kicked the bear in the side of the head, as she landed she swiped his feet and brought down her heel onto his neck. The bear coughed blood and looked at her half conscious. The large crowds around them starred and quickly were on their way. The blood red vixen then continued her walk towards the large grey building at the end of the road. She got quick glances from people. She still felt weird about this place; it was all different from her old life.

-

Will hopped into his Arwing as Sarah came onto the video COM channel.

"Are you ready?" Sarah said with a grin. "Hurry up!"

"Hold on Flix or we'll never get into the air." Will said buckling his five point harness. They had them just installed because of most of the maneuvers they made jerked them around a lot. Sarah did the same almost unknowing that they existed. "Alright, you remember the code?"

"Yes dad." She said annoyed and punched the code off to the left of the screen.

"Alright, remember go easy on the way out." Will reminded her. She glided the fighter out of the hanger slowly as Will punched the throttle forward and took off after Sarah who had also went full. "Ok, Follow me." He said as he banked right and headed towards an asteroid field.

"Why are we going to an asteroid field, dad?" Sarah asked sounding a little worried.

"Dodging asteroids increases mental speed and reaction time." Will replied. "This is a small field and isn't as dense, so you shouldn't have a problem." Wills fighter reached the field and two asteroids came together almost right on him. "Though you do have to be careful about asteroids coming together on you. It'll make your ship more compact then it is." Will tried to joke. Sarah actually let a small grin on her lips and she avoided three smaller rocks. She then veered out of the way of a large rock that came from the side. "Getting better. You have to learn how to use the afterburners though, if you can't get by something by slowing down, hold the throttle forward all the way." As he finished the statement Sarah's ship jumped in front of his.

"Whoa!" Sarah yelled as she rolled under two about to collide asteroids.

"Nice call." Will said nodding his head. "I'm starting to think I don't need to train you, you're learning faster then I can teach." He then turned his ship around to fly next to Sarah. He then motioned through his window to head back to the _Great Fox. _Wills throat started to hurt so he decided to give it a rest.

"Meet you there." Sarah said.

"Not if I get there first." Will said in a partly hurt voice. He pushed the throttle forward and his ship jumped immediately. He rolled around one asteroid and it seemed to clear up into a large open area where Sarah floated in the middle of.

"I didn't expect this large of an opening." Sarah said. She jumped her ship forward as a bomb came an almost hit her.

"Ambush!" Will said, not yelling because of his throat.

"Aww, we were hoping for the entire team." A voice came. "Get'em boys!" It yelled and ten ships appeared from the outer asteroids.

"Flix! Head back to the ship, NOW!" Will strained his voice as lasers came from seemingly everywhere. Sarah's ship flew forward and out of the fight followed by Will. Will typed in a code on the control panel and secured a channel with Sarah. "I'll try and distract them and lose them. You land and warn the others in case I lead them there by accident."

"Got it." Her response came through the speakers next to his head. Will did a barrel roll knocking lasers off of the slanted armor of the Arwing. He then straightened the fighter out and banked left behind a large asteroid. The less maneuverable invader II tried to make the turn but some smashed into the next asteroid as the others made the turn but smashed into the one hidden behind the large rock. All but five of them crashed, the other half veered towards Wills drifting ship. He punched the throttle forwards towards the five ships and spun, knocking off the wings of two ships and leaving the others confused and trying to turn their less maneuverable ships around without crashing. Will turned left and right, up and down, vertical and horizontal, trying to confuse the attackers and get back to the _Great Fox. _He did and lost them flying out of the asteroids, but he knew that they would find him in a couple of minutes.

"Get the engines on ROB!" Will yelled with a COM to the bridge.

"You must dock first." His robotic voice came.

"DO IT, or we'll have a shit load of thugs on our hands." Will said pushing the throttle all the way dumping reserve full into the thrusters and jumping forward. He searched the empty space between him and the field to make sure they weren't following him. AS he pulled into the invisible field of energy the _Great Foxes _engines came to life and they moved ever so slowly away from the field. Sarah stood next to where he was about to land, waiting patiently for him to land. He jumped out onto the wing to get a angry look from her. "What?"

"What happened back there?" She said angry, she squinted trying to look aggressive and tougher then him. "Why couldn't be in the fight? Why was I the one who went back to this ship and warn everyone so I have to sit at the sidelines the entire time?"

Will let out a long sigh. "Because Flix, you're six. You don't know how to fire a weapon properly and before we do get to long range weapons we have to finish close quarters weapons. On top of that, I didn't even **fire my lasers.(LOL) **So don't complain, we probably never would have won the fight if we did stay there." Will told her. She looked and the ground ears and tail down. Will jumped down, kneeled, and hugged her. "You'll grow up to be a great pilot, Flix." He said as she raised her head slowly.

"Do you mean it, dad?" She asked happy.

"Of course I do. Now let's go say bye to your friend Marcus. We'll visit him the next possible time when we leave." He said as he motioned her to follow and started to walk to the hanger door. Alana came out with her bags and loaded the shuttle. "How did Fox take it?" He asked.

"Actually pretty well. He did want us to come back after we're done with the normal life though." She said.

"No argument there." Will said with a chuckle. "I'm going to miss the good days of shootin' people."

"Part of me will, the other is saying _'GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS SITUATION!'_" Alana said sarcastically. "We're ready to go we just need to get your stuff in the shuttle." The gravity became heavy and nausea set in as the slip space drives that were finally finished and installed came online and launched them towards the planet they would drop the family off. Sarah walked over holding her stomach.

"Mommy, I don't feely good." She complained.

"Don't worry honey; it's just the slip drive getting us to where we need to be. It'll go away in a second." Alana explained.

"Common, Flix. Lets go say bye to everyone before we go." Will said in a hurt voice.

"Are you ok Will?" Alana asked.

"I'm fine. Just a sore throat." Will said walking towards the hanger door.

-

The shuttle lifted off the hard metal floor of the Great Foxes hanger and into the blackness of space. A beautiful green and blue planet drifts in front of the window. Sarah owed and awed at the pure view. There was really nothing like watching a planet like this from a space view. He adjusted the angle of entrance and fire quickly filled the view. Heat washed over Will and Alana, but it wasn't that intense, more like a cool yet warm summer day. As the fire disappeared and their speed slowed a beautiful large and flat tundra full of different kinds of flowers and a small dot of a house over a thousand feet down.

"Whoa." Sarah said. "That's our house?!" Sarah said as the small road came into view.

"Yeah it is." Will said taking one last look at the brochure. He placed it into his back pocket and slowed to land. With a slight rumble and a rather soft landing they unloaded as many bags as they could carry at once and walked into the rather large house.

"Oh my god. Look at the size of this house." Alana said looking at the large kitchen and living room. Every room seemed to be two times bigger then they needed to be, that's maybe why the house was so much for this land, that and the amount of property. Both of them combined cost over 590,075 credits. He placed one of the bags on the ground and looked up at the fifteen foot high ceiling. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling above, the crystals reflecting light to the surrounding walls.

"This place will do nicely." Will said with a smile. "Glad I picked it. Let's go check out the rooms. They headed up the stairs and into what will be Sarah's room, it was already the color she wanted: pure red with one white strip going horizontally across the room. "Say hello to your new room, Flix." Sarah walked in and marveled at the pure size of the room, she could have everything they owned and themselves in the center alone. She laid on the queen sized bed and sighed.

"I can get used to this real quick." She said satisfied. Will continued walking with Alana to their master bed room, or about three times the size of what was supposed to be the master bed room. This place was more like a mansion then a house, the master bed room could very well be the house itself. Alana's jaw dropped at the size.

"What are we filling this space up with?" She asked.

"Stuff." Will said

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff, like……" Will paused scratching his chin. "Stuff." They both laughed and hugged.

"This is going to be the best days of our lives." Alana said. She didn't know how _**BAD **_it was really going to be.

-

Will wore a white top and pants. It had been five days since they had bought the house and they all loved the property. He stood about half a mile from his house in the open field. He dropped to his stance and kicked straight up. He punched and kicked behind him. He dropped his stance once again and smelled something. He inhaled deeply and thought of the smell.

_Smoke? _He turned and saw smoke rising from the where the house was. "NO!" He yelled and sprinted. Everything seemed to slow down but him. The leaves and flowers slowly tilt at the wind as Will sprinted by easily topping 20 MPH. He was going faster then ever before. The house came into view, half on fire. Will jumped through the untouched window because all the other doors were covered in flames. "ALANA!" Will called out. There was no response. "SARAH! IS ANYONE THERE?!"

"WILL!" Alana called out fro the kitchen. The path there was completely engulfed.

"I'll be right there!" Will called out. There was nothing for him to do. He pushed through the flames and felt the sting of fire at his fur. He ignored it for his family.

"DADDY!" Sarah called out. Will picked up the pace and finally reached the kitchen. Amazingly he stepped out untouched almost. Alana lay unconscious next to Sarah who coward in a corner, a flaming log lay on Alana. Will quickly pulled the log off and checked her vitals… nothing. He quickly picked her up and Sarah grabbed his arm. They stared at each other, then another log fell next to them.

"We have to get out of here!" Will yelled over the sound of crackles and snaps. He motioned her to hop onto his back and she did so without hesitation. He then went out into the living room and stopped, looking at the photos above the large T.V. A bag lay under it. He pushed through the flames.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked into his ear. Will laid Alana down gently and grabbed the bag, pulling each of the ten photos off the wall. A log fell and scrapped his tail making him yelp in pain. He grabbed the last photo and opened the window next to the T.V. and placed Sarah out the window and handed her the bag and the picture he held. He then went and grabbed Alana and jumped out. He grabbed Sarah by the arm and pulled her away from the flames and building. She started sobbing and a tear ran down Wills cheek. He wrapped Sarah in his arms and comforted her.

"It's ok, Flix. It's ok. We're out of the house, we can't get hurt now." He said. He looked at Alana's motionless body and turned away. His mouth quivered and he fought back memories of the past. He picked up the picture and then reached into the bag and grabbed another. The picture in the right hand was their first day in the house. Will and Alana were close together standing in the field in the center of the frame smiling at the camera with Sarah holding Kita jumping into the air over them. The next was Alana and Will kissing with Sarah in the gap between them holding a hand over her mouth, Kita stood sniffing at Alana's pant leg. He sobbed also and looked back at the house with wide eyes. _**KITA!**_He yelled in his thoughts and searched around for him. "Kita!" He called and a rustling was heard from the surrounding flowers. Kita walked out and barked at them from behind. Sarah and Will called him over and hugged Kita.

"Kita." Sarah said softly. Alana's hand twitched, but she remained motionless otherwise. A burn mark was burned into the fur on her cheek. Will crawled over and tried to wake her.

"Alana. Come on, baby, wake up." He said tapping her on the cheek. "Come on. Please don't be dead. Please. Wake up." Will said braking into tears. "Please."

_**Nothing prepared him for this. He will be changed forever. All hope was gone.**_


	17. Chapter 17: The death of someone close

It's chapter 17. The last one was kind of sad. We'll find out what exactly happens to her and the mysterious red vixen. She does seem kind of hateful and very aggressive. (NOT LIKE THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED SHE BE IN THE FICTION! I don't want her yelling at me.) So yeah let's do this. All characters except for Will, Steve, Rob, Roc, Kara, Alana, Sarah, Kita, Kelly, and all other made up characters belong to Nintendo and I know I should have stated this in earlier chapters. And I have hade the death of someone close recently, via the name of the story. ENJOY!

Chapter 17: The death of one close.

Will laid on the soft grass. His eyes were tearing uncontrollably and he had an arm wrapped across Sarah. She was crying at the news.

_She's dead. _Will thought. _What am I going to do? Alana's dead and now I have to fend for my daughter by myself. I can't do this. What was that? _He looked past the burnt building in front of him to see a red flash go by what used to be the front door. "HEY! Stay here Sarah." Will said. He got up and sprinted towards the unknown person. Kita barked after him. Everything seemed to slow down again and he easily caught up with the person. He jumped and tried to grab the blood red vixen in the dark red jump suit. He got a hand around her foot and she tripped. Will quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped onto the vixen before she could do anything. "YOU DUMB SON-OF-A-BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY…" Will started to yell but stopped as he saw the pin on her chest. It was an American flag pin with the initials K.P. under it. "Ke… Ke… Kelly?" He said and stood off of her and backed away. "Ho… How?" He said as she quickly round house kicked him across the face. She then grabbed him and threw him against the burnt wall. The ashes dug into his back and he screamed as the heat burned into his fur and skin. She brought her hand back to punch but her eyes went wide as he held up a hand, on his chest was also an American flag, but with the initials W.D. under it. She let go and ran but was stopped by Will who jumped in front her.

"It can't be true. You were stated dead back at earth. Same with your squad. You're not real, I'm seeing things." She said looking away. Will grabbed her and turned her to look at him. Wills black colored eyes widened in sadness.

"Do you… Have any idea what you have done?" Will said as a tear ran down his left cheek.

"No. No what ever it is I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

"You just burnt down my house and killed my wife!" Will said throwing her softly, he couldn't throw her full force, she was his high school love interest and he still loved her. He stomped towards the burnt ashes of the house and starred at them for a couple of seconds. He turned halfway to see Kelly walking to him. She wrapped her arms around him, making him look at her in surprise. She then brought her head up and their lips came together. His eyes widened but closed, he enjoyed this. He remembered the strawberry lipstick she used to use. She pulled away and walked off into the flowers. He stood there, frozen in surprise, love, and hate, for a couple of minutes.

"Daddy." Sarah called, snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"Coming. Give me a minute." Will called back. He walked into the ashes towards where the back door used to be. The floor there was still up. He reached down and wiped away some of the ashes revealing a handle. He pulled it open, showing a steel inside with duffel bags and a small box. He picked up the box and opened it, putting the headset inside on. He then grabbed the duffel bags and walked outside to Sarah. She crouched next to the dead body of Alana.

"What are those?" Sarah asked not taking her eye off Alana.

"A couple of things that survived. We need to bury her. Give her nice last minutes on this planet." Will said, he was about to cry. He went to the shed in the back and took a shovel. He pushed it into the dirt and pushed down on the handle, lifting a good chunk of dirt off the ground.

-

Will wept standing next to recently excavated dirt. He slowly placed a picture down on the brown dirt and turned away. Sarah was inside the shuttle waiting to go. He took one last look at his now dead wife and walked miserably to the shuttle. As he walked up the ramp he swore something touched his shoulder. He looked around to see nothing, the tall flowers and tan grass swayed in the gentle wind. He walked to the pilots seat and sat down, Sarah sat in the co-pilots seat. She started the engines and he maneuvered the shuttle up and out of the atmosphere.

"Flix, you take controls. I have to make a call."

"Ok."

Will then activated his black screen headset and let it connect to the Lylat system COM channel system. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped on Alana. He stared at it, wondering if he should take it off. He continued his scroll and turned on the COM with Fox.

"Hello." Fox said calmly.

"Fox." Will said and paused. He saw the _Great Fox _drift into view. "Doesn't seem like you went anywhere fast. Permission to come aboard."

"Permission… granted." Fox said confused. "Why are you leaving so early?" Will closed the channel and walked back into the cockpit.

"Set her down Flix."

"Can you trust me with that?" She said, her face was expressionless.

"Course I can." Will said patting her on the back. Her ears hung low and she looked as if depressed. "I know it hurts Sarah, but we can get through this. I promise." Will said kneeling next to her chair.

"I'm really going to miss her." Sarah said with an expressionless voice.

"We all will." He said standing and rubbing her head. She continued to stare out the window, not even a giggle. _She is really hurting about this. _The shuttle came down with a soft thud and the back ramp extended. Will and Sarah walked slowly off the shuttle to the waves of welcome backs and hugs.

"Where is Alana?" Falco asked. Will stared at the hard, cold metal floor as if he was staring at Alana's grave. "Hello? What's wrong?" Falco said in anger. Will continued to stare at the floor. "Oh shit. Is it true? Is she… Divorcing you?" Falco asked. Will shot him and sad look that was yet filled with anger. "Oh…" Falco said dumbly. Marcus walked in and was surprised to see Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." He said. All he got was a hi and a sad look. "What's wrong? Where's your mom?" Sarah's response was slow and filled with sadness.

"She's… Dead." She said. Marcus's jaw dropped, he had always thought of Alana as a second mother.

"Is it true?" Fox asked Will. All will did was nod. "Oh man. I'm sorry." Fox said.

"It's not your fault, Fox." Will said. Will shook his head. "I still can't believe she's gone." The word echoed in Wills head.

_Gone_

What would become of Will? What would become of Sarah? Wills head raced between thoughts. He couldn't stand the lose and couldn't stand the pain. It was too much for him to bear. And for him to just up and leave without a proper burial, what does that say about him? His hands tightened into fists.

_Why Kelly?_

-

The console inside the rather large fighter cockpit came to life. It displayed all of Kelly's mission stats. All but four were completed. She stared at the most recent one, burn the house of Senator Lomuda on Totundra. She reached for the button next to the screen; she paused as she tried to recall what happened.

_Why was he there? What is he doing in this universe? Wasn't I the only one to go through the portal? _She quickly pushed the button making the mission status say: Successful. She then started the engines of her prototype XC-GT mark II fighter and lifted it into the air. The fighter controlled well as she throttled it out of the atmosphere of Corneria. Many ships were flying by her. The fighter easily rolled and ducked and turned away from the dense air traffic and into the black of space. She had just gotten her pay, which she needed, and was on her way to Fichina to stock up on weapons at the small base she had there. This new life was tough even for an ex-marine. _I wonder how Will is doing. Oh stop thinking about him. He doesn't care about you now, besides, he is dead. But what if that was really him? He had Wills pin, the one I made for him. It has to be him. _She reached down to her pin. She remembered how important it was to her and how Will said it took him two weeks to get the flag to look right. Her hand drifted to the COM button as a light came on. She pressed the button and a dark, shadowy face came onto the console screen.

"Was the mission completed?" The figure asked in a low, hard voice.

"Yes it was. Where's my pay?" She said.

"It is being transferred as we speak." The figure said as it motioned to someone off screen. "Thank you for your valuable time, Miss Kelly." The shadow said.

"As long as the pay's good time doesn't really matter." Kelly said pressing the button again. She then guided the fighter to drift slowly to the frozen wasteland of Fichina. She decided that she needed a nap and closed her eyes.

-

Will followed Fox to the bridge. The clang of their metal boots against the hard metal floor annoyed Will. He looked around at the doors they passed. The mess hall came into view. _I'm starting to get kind of hungry. _He thought. He was so tempted to just turn off and grab a bite to eat, but decided against it as they reached the bridge door. Everything looked the same as last time he had been here.

"Set a course for Kew." Fox said. Will seemed almost left out. "Will, I want you to get ready to fly. We're going to need the air support." Wills ears rose as he heard the statement.

"I thought I was not part of the team anymore. I just needed a place to stay before I found another home." Will said trying not to upset Fox.

"Welcome home." Was Foxes response. "Treat it like your own. Go get ready; we'll be waiting in the hanger." Fox said with calm and collected voice. Will nodded and walked towards the bridge door. "You're going to need this first." Fox said. Will turned and caught a small medallion. It was blue and had the symbol of the Star Fox team on it. He walked out the door and put the medallion around his neck.

_Here we go again. _Will thought. His eyes watered as he wished that Alana was here, next to him. He slipped his headset on.


	18. Chapter 18: Turning the tide

It's chapter 18. The last one surprisingly only took me a day to type, 6 to 6 lol. More like 12 hours. Ok this one may take some time. So yeah. ENJOY!

Chapter 18: Turning the tide.

Will walked slowly into the hanger.

"You ready Will?" Fox asked. He didn't get an answer. "C'mon Will." Will just kept walking towards his Arwing. "Will… Will look at me." Will stopped and turned slowly. His eyes watered as he starred at the picture of him and Alana kissing in the meadow. "I know how you feel. You just need to learn that you need to move on." Will looked up with his mouth quivering trying to get out a response. He ignored the mercury sensation from Krystal's telepathy; he knew that she could hear their conversation through his head.

_Please don't eavesdrop, Krystal. _Will thought. "You don't know how I feel. I have lost two wives because I was in some branch of the military. I don't even think I should be alive anymore. I don't want to get anyone else hurt because of me. I just don't, it's to much for even the hardest of marines!" Will yelled. He panted in anger as Fox starred at him with an unsurprised look on his face.

"I do know how you feel. You just refuse to believe me." Fox said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Will turned away.

"You've never lost anyone as close as this. No one knows my pain. No one will." Will said in a low and angry voice. He stomped off towards his Arwing, Krystal still in his mind. _Don't bother Krystal. Nothing can make me happy at this point but being alone. _Will thought as the sensation slowly disappeared. Sarah walked up to the open canopy of Wills ship.

"Please don't leave me here dad." She said with a hurt voice, a tear running down her cheek. Will couldn't stand the sight.

"I have t… Wait." Will stroked his chin thinking. "No, you wouldn't like it."

"What?" Sarah asked, her ears rising ever so slightly.

"I thought you could come with us on this one." Immediately Sarah's sad and depressed look was replaced with pure glee and happiness. Her ears shot up and her tail began to wag.

"Do you mean it?" She asked in a high pitched happy voice.

"Go hop in your Arwing and we'll get you situated." Will said calmly. Sarah quickly jumped off Wills Arwing and ran towards hers. Will frowned, he had just promised his daughter a one way ticket to what might be her death. _I can't let that happen. I will protect her at all costs. _He started the engines and taxied the ship out the hanger door.

-

Kelly rolled the ship left as a couple of fast moving asteroids almost hit her. She was still thinking of Mr. Black Fur. Once in a while she would stare off into the emptiness of space and go into deep thought. A white object drifted into view, It was a large cruiser for four wings getting a sling shot effect from the gravity of a near by planet. They must have thought she was an enemy for there were four fighters emerging from the hanger and flying off towards her. She got ready to fight and tensed her muscles as they got closer with each passing second. She tensed her finger when they got into range and pu… They just flew right past her. She relaxed and leaned farther back. She stretched her tired muscles and closed her eyes, unknowing that she was drifting right into the large cruiser.

-

Will banked away from a red fighter that was drifting towards the direction of the planet Fichina. He looked at the ship closely and noticed it was blood red like Kelly's fur, and he saw someone trying to sleep inside. He pushed the throttle forward and went to enter the atmosphere of Kew. He adjusted the G-diffusers before entering and kept his hand on the button. He thought of all the pain he was going through and the pain he distributed. He could end it all with one click of this button while entering the atmosphere of a planet. His hand continued to hover over the button that would cause the ship to tear apart and kill him instantly and end his sorrow. His hand shot up and smacked him in the face.

_What am I thinking? I'm not going to end my life like that. I'm going to go out in style, fighting, fighting until my last breath! _He thought. It was every marines dream to go down putting a bullet through an enemy's head. He reached for his pistol in it's holster on the right side of his body and spotted a scar, the scar that he had gotten from shrapnel during his first wife's death. His eye's watered as he rubbed the everlasting wound and he grabbed the pistol. The battery within it blinked at him as if asking him to shoot himself. He resisted and took the battery out. He then pulled the slider back and off the pistol. He inspected the slider and was satisfied and resembled the hand gun. He then grabbed his MK.23 pistol he kept in the small compartment below the dash. He screwed the silencer on and slipped a magazine in with a _click. _His slowly and shakily placed the end of the barrel under his chin. His finger tensed and he dropped the weapon and grabbed the controls as he realized that he was about to hit the planets surface. He pulled the air brakes and turned of the backwards thrusters. He slowed down fast and came in for a smooth landing. His thoughts were too much for him to live with, but he would pull through for Sarah and everyone else. He pushed forward and continued his life like he usually did in this universe: Doing work.

"Alright." Fox said. "This is an all out war right now. We break in, kill all enemy contacts, and get out. Any questions?" His voice coming through Wills headset seemed as if it would burn a hole into his head. Will turned towards Sarah.

"Ok Flix. It's your first mission. Grab a weapon, and follow me." Will said handing her a pistol. He grabbed his sniper Avenger which caused Sarah to look between her small hand gun and the 3 foot long rifle. Will sighed and handed her his prototype tactical assault rifle. He pressed a button on its stock and the stock folded up and became the perfect length for her. He then handed her a couple of grenades which she pinned to her combat belt. "You already know your way around war equipment. Nice job." He said. Sarah nodded and held one of the grenades in her hand. "You press that button to activate it Flix."

"I know dad, I've just… never really held one." Her response was quick and to the point… kind of. She then repined the grenade to her hip and held the rifle in one hand. Will motioned her to follow as the rest of the team were waiting for them. They ran, silently, towards the door.

"I still find it a bad idea to have her on this mission." Krystal whispered back to him aiming at the door they were about to open.

"Let's just see how she does." Will said slipping on black, fingerless cotton gloves. He always put them on in a situation he was serious in, this was one of them considering Sarah was there. Fox moved up and kicked open the door. They all moved in, Sarah being seemingly well trained almost, moved in and found perfect cover as five guards came into view. She grabbed a grenade off her belt, activated it, waited one second and chucked it. It pinged off the floor and killed the five with perfect precision. Everyone stared at the lone grey and young vixen in surprise. She then Stood and swept the area looking for a target. Will also starred at the military genius that transferred from him to her. Will stood also and looked to see no one. He moved up slowly and silently keeping perfectly melded to the shadows to the left. He looked around a corner and motioned them forwards. They all entered the large circular room and ran towards the center where there was perfectly placed cover. As they crouched, yelling was heard and hundreds of soldiers charged. Everyone opened up as they came into view and cut some of them down. The rest quickly took cover and red and green lasers crisscrossed the area. It seemed the Star Fox team would be over run but engines were heard from above. Everyone in the building ceased fire and look at the large shuttle through the ceiling window. He black suited fox broke through and rappelled half way down the building.

"TEEHEE!" He yelled as he pulled his pistol and shot the closest enemy. That man fell and the rest of the team in the shuttle rappelled down into the center of the room and the fighting continued.

"What the hell are you doing here, Steve?" Will yelled at the suited fox as him and his team pulled down their masks. Rob, Roc, and Rhiannon were his squad mates.

"We thought you could use a little help on this one. Looks like we were…" Steve said but trailed off as he saw Sarah, the little six year old, lean out of cover and blow two men's heads off with two quick and accurate shots. "What the…" He said but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Will said waving a hand in front of Steve's face. "She is a good fighter." Will blind fired a couple of shots and tapped Sarah's shoulder. She reached down and grabbed a grenade and passed it to him, Will activated it and quickly chucked it over the low wall. Men and women screamed as the grenade tore apart their bodies and vaporized other parts. The fight seemed as if they would lose. The enemy's even thought that they would win if they marched in an orderly fashion towards the small group in the middle.

"What do we do now?" Fox yelled over the loud laser fire hitting their steel barricade and making it turn red hot.

"Only one thing to do." Rob said.

"Spam bullets EVERYWHERE!" Will yelled as he grabbed his pistol and Rob his M249 SAW. Will wondered why he still had that with him. Rob braced the barrel of the weapon on the barricade and opened up. Will and everyone else followed and also opened up on the large yet tightly packed group. They all ran back into their cover as the hail of copper and brass and super heated and concentrated light soared through the air, cutting down half of the people easily. The brass rounds poured into Robs machine gun, the magazine ran out and the gun belched the last of the spent casings and some smoke from the heat. Will and the others still had some ammo left in their guns. Wills was the first to run out, but he didn't have any more batteries. He quickly pulled his MK.23 and made each round count. Five people fell as the casings hit the floor almost silently compared to the other sounds around him. The guns slider became stuck back showing it had no more ammo, he threw the spent clip to the ground as he crouched and slipped another one in. Krystal fell back as a shot came close to hitting her in the back of the head. She shook the dizziness from her vision and stood back up. Will swapped his next empty mag once more as the enemy once more moved forward in a tight group. Rob was still trying to reload his SAW when this happened. He ducked under a couple of shots and pulled the charging handle back. The muzzle of his weapon once more flashed as more brass bullets pierced their targets. The enemy once more dived for cover, this time leaving only a hand full left. Will and Rhiannon came together and picked off the survivors.

"How did they know we would be here, and where did they get this many people to sacrifice themselves like that?" Krystal asked, still dizzy from the shots that came close.

"That we may never find out." Fox said. "Let's find that hostage." He said. Will had completely forgotten the actual mission after he left the bridge of the _Great Fox. _Their target was the mayor of this area that had been kidnapped for a ransom, a man named Kevin Browing. They were sent to make sure the safe return of Kevin by any means necessary.

"Why are you guys here this time?" Will asked Rhiannon.

"General Pep decided… again… that you guys would need our help." She said.

"And what was with the entry?" Will asked looking towards Steve.

"I decided to add a little comedy to this old and dull fighting style." He said shrugging.

"There is no time for this." Fox said. "We have to find the mayor before something happens." He pointed to Will and Falco. "You two take the south wing; me and Krystal got the north."

"Roc and Rob go with Fox." Steve told his team. "We're with you Will. Lets get going."

Will looked at the girl he was 4 feet taller than. He kneeled down in front of her and spoke to her. "You're with us. Stay close and keep up your guard." Sarah nodded and Will, Sarah, Steve, and Rhiannon followed Falco down the adjacent hall. They filed through the nearest door to find no one there.

"Their most likely to be holding the mayor at the farthest end of the building." Rhiannon said. "So we should keep heading south." As they stepped out, Wills expression seemed to fade as the memory of Alana by his side crawled back into his thoughts. He tried to shun the thought to the shadowy corner of his mind, full of memories that were to much for him to handle, there was no room. His eye watered and Steve slowed to walk next to him.

"Where's Alana?" He asked. "I expected her to be here with you."

"She is…" Will started to say. A flood of good and bad memories came into his mind. He was about to cry, but snapped out of thought as a guard came into view. The guard aimed but didn't fire, same with Falco and the others. Falco couldn't fire, it was the rules of engagement, don't fire unless fired upon. The guard wore a tinted face mask; no one could see the wearer's features. The person shuffled backwards as it scanned the team in front of him/her. The guard finally turned and ran down a hallway and Sarah followed, everyone else in pursuit. The guard slowed in front of a door and reached for it as he aimed and pulled the trigger. Rhiannon ducked under the shot and they all opened up on the man. His helmet was shot off and the feline fell backward, shot in the head. They all then leaned against the wall before the door and peeked inside. It was an empty room.

"Nothing." Steve said as he closed the door.

"Now what?" Falco said. "We ran to the complete other end of the building and Fox probably didn't find anythi…" Falco was cut off by the static of their radios.

"We found the mayor." Fox said. "I repeat, we found the mayor. Bringing him to the front door, meet us there." They all complied and ran down the hallway they came from.

"You were saying?" Will said jokingly.

"Shut the hell up." Falco said in anger. They rounded a corner and arrived at the door. Fox and Krystal were there, but not Roc nor Rob.

"Where's the other two?" Steve asked.

"Securing the area." Fox said, starting to sound like the sergeant back home. "The mayor is safe and in his limo on the way back to the city hall. Nice work everyone." He wrapped an arm around Krystal's shoulder, causing Will to stare. It reminded him to much of Alana and him. He looked away quickly and followed. The Arwings were about half a mile away. He was too tired to walk all the way. He slumped his head down then looked towards the sky. He could have sworn that he saw Alana looking down at him. He waved at nothing for a second and let his hand fall. He continued to stare at the sky and something touched his shoulder, he looked and there was nothing, he looked back at the sky and his shoulder was contacted by something real.

"You still never answered my question." Steve said calmly.

"She's gone." Will said flatly. Steve kept his hand on Wills shoulder as his grip tightened with each second.

"I'm sorry." Steve said as the sound of jet engines came over the orange light filled horizon. The sun was setting already? It was only about half an hour. He started the long walk to the ships. Sarah ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Thanks for bringing me on a mission finally dad." She said as Will wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Your welcome, Flix." Will said with a smile.

_He still has one person to love. May he have one more coming?_


	19. Chapter 19:Again

It's chapter 19, I'm using a different font size for this part because I find it hard to differentiate the story from my ranting, I tried larger spaces between but it looked weird, so I'm trying this. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 19: Again.

It was a beautiful day on Fortuna. The sun was rising to the south, the water was calm and still, and the view from the high cliff was amazing. Will sat at the edge of this cliff. His Arwing was about twenty feet back. He looked down the large cliff and marveled at how high he was. He wished Alana was here, to sit next to him and cuddle, to kiss, to love. This would not happen. It was about a one hundred mile walk to the nearest city and he was glad. He just wanted to get away from the city life of a mercenary. He had split from the Star Fox team for little bit while they were in the city. Sarah was still up in the _Great Fox_ listening to Wills MP3 player. He looked back out into the sea. The lushes orange light reminded Will of Alana's eyes, how when stuck on Fichina they glowed with the sunset. It was a touching moment, one that touched him a little to much. He teared and stood to walk away, but continued to look at the sunrise. He then turned and walked to his ship. He started it and lifted in the air as in the distance, a red dot also went up. The two ships rose up and out into the clouds. The dot was getting bigger as it flew towards him. He ignored it thinking it was going to the other side of the planet. His ship breached the cloud line as the red one did, this time extremely close, too close. They collided and Will lost his thruster. He fell straight out of the sky.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he tried to start it back up. He got them to start to late but did get a softer landing then it would have been. The other red fighter also crashed about a mile away. Wills touched down upside-down. He held his hands up so not to fall on his head. "What just happened?" He said aloud. Something told him to punch the canopy window, which he did, the ship shook and tip over. It was enough for Will to squeeze out the window if it was broken. He pulled his pistol and fired a couple of shots. The window shattered and he struggled to get out. The ship was repairable but it wouldn't be in the air in its current condition. He looked around at the dense and lushes forest around him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled hardly. _Might as well enjoy the scenery. _He thought. He looked towards where the other ship crashed and saw where it cut some trees down. He walked down the gentle mountain he was on towards the general location. He would not be able to go anywhere without his weapons. So he turned back and grabbed his knife and MK.23 out of the cockpit and his rifle out of the external cargo hatch. He then turned to see a wild deer like creature hop by. He marveled at the sight and walked on towards the other crashed fighter.

-

"What a horrible flier!" Kelly yelled as she popped the canopy of her crashed fighter and looked around at the forest around her. "Who flies into other people like that? Really?" She hopped out of the fighter and looked at her valuable and badly damaged prototype fighter. "This is going to make a big dent in my funds." She muttered under her breath. She turned towards where the Arwing crashed, she could tell it was from the Star Fox team because of the symbol she had gotten a glimpse of. "At least I can meet one of the legendary Star Fox members, whoever it is." She grabbed her combat knife and pistol. The pistol was a silver blaster that had a longer barrel then most, making look more like a magnum then a pistol. (Think Hell Sing or Final Fantasy sword pistols. That long of a barrel.) It was relatively light for how much it looks like it weighs. She turned towards the sound of brush moving to see a little native squirrel scurry out and up a tree. She sighed and sat up against a tree. She had missed three days of sleep and need the energy. She closed her eyes and instantly fell into slumber.

-

Will tripped over an up rooted tree limb. He straightened to see the red of the crashed fighter against the lush green background. He continued walking and was red fur. He gasped and his jaw dropped. She slept against a tree with a long, silver handgun and black bladed combat knife. He stood and slowly walked towards the sleeping vixen as she stirred and her eyes fluttered. She starred at him as he flung his weapon to his back and crouched next to her.

"Will?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It is so good to see you."

-

Kelly stirred as the sound of leaves rustled. Her eyes fluttered and she saw a black haired human walking towards her. _Am I really that tired? It's Will. _"Will?" She said, her fatigue showing in her voice. She leaned over as he crouched and hugged him. "It's so good to see you." She said. She then looked at the human man as the blurriness in her eyes faded, the human looks faded away into a black furred fox. She frowned and tightened her grip, knowing it was still Will she held.

"Umm…" He muttered. "Good to see you…too?" He said.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"We crashed into each other and crash landed out here." He said. His words angered her.

"You're the one I crashed into?!" She yelled. "You're a member of Star Fox?" She asked more calmly.

"Yeah." He said flatly. "C'mon, if we want to get back to the city we have to move now." He said holding out a hand. She denied it and stood.

"I can find my own way out." She said walking to the tree line. She stopped and turned around, and Will raised an eyebrow to her in confusion. Silence hung in the air. "Fine. Which way." She said. Will pointed in the opposite direction and turned to walk. Kelly walked up next to him and hugged him one more time. "I'm glad to see you again. Umm… No… Hard feelings… Right?" Will starred at her with his ears flat and tail between his legs. Kelly copied the emotion mockingly but with a funny whimper that made Will chuckle and walk off. Kelly jogged after him and wrapped an arm around him which he quickly shook off. He was having conflicting emotions, whether he should help her or kill her for what she did. He had already chosen to help her, but he didn't like it. She was one of the main reasons he was the way he is now. The pain he had been given by her was too much, but to kill her would hurt him even more then his wife dying in a fire.

"Just be glad I'm helping you at all." He said flatly.

"C'mon Will. Remember all the good times we had." Kelly said, trying to get at least some of the trust she had before back. "We were so happy back then."

"Now I'm not happy." Will said as he continued to walk.

"Why not?" Kelly asked. She got Will to growl and turn, looking at her in anger, his ears flat against head.

"You… Killed… My… Wi…" He was cut off as Kelly leaned in and their lips connected. Wills ears shot up and his eyes widened. He struggled for a second but relaxes and enjoyed the feeling, love, once more. The position was held for a minute before Will pulled away and turned. "No. I can't stand that feeling anymore. Every time I'm in love with someone they just… die. I can't stand it. I've tried so many times before to… protect the people I loved, and each time I failed. I can't love anyone anymore."

"Yes you can." Kelly said in protest. "That never happened in high school."

"Because in high school there weren't crazy bounty hunters and other dumb fucks running around blowing others to hell!" Will yelled. "Now look at where we are. We are surrounded by a galaxy in chaos. Everything is right now in hell." Will said starting to walk again. Kelly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a whisper. Will allowed her to continue to hold him. As soon as she let go Will continued to walk. Kelly followed and the hundred mile walk to civilization has begun.

-

An hour has past and the sun was beating down even through the gaps in the leaves. Will was still walking, his breath nor his step faltering. Kelly was behind him, slumped over and tired.

"Can we take a break; we've been walking for an hour." She called after him. Will stopped, sighed, and leaned on a tree. He looked towards the sun, putting his hand over his eyes.

"We have about six hours of day light. We should start a shelter." Will said with another sigh.

"I don't do that kind of work." Kelly said.

"What kind of work do you do?" Will asked.

"Bounty hunting." She said. Will sighed again.

"Why does every time I go on a mission or go off by myself there is always some short of bounty hunter involved." Will complained.

"You don't like bounty hunters?" Kelly asked rising an eyebrow.

"I love bounty hunting it's just that I've met quite a lot over the six years I've been here." Will said back. Kelly sat down and crossed her legs. "I'm going to get started on the shelter." Will said taking out his machete like combat knife. Kelly looked at his then hers and frowned. Will swung himself onto a tree and started to cut a think branch. He swung the knife back and forth cutting deep with every swing.

"Careful." Kelly said.

"I got it." Will said. The branch broke off before Wills knife hit it, thus swinging him off the tree, he fell and landed in a shallow stream and the branch landed on his back.

"Will!" Kelly yelled running over. Will laughed uncontrollably, causing a bit of laughter from Kelly.

"Ow!" Will said laughing. "That actually hurt." Kelly hugged him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm as sure as I'm sure your furs red." Will said. Kelly looked at him confused as if thinking whether to take that as an insult or complement. "That's a complement. I love the color red." He said with a chuckle. He had many favorite colors, and he was one of them. He looked at the black, fingerless cotton gloves he still had on. He tore them off and stuffed them in his pocket. He then reached up to his ear and fumbled around for something. "Where is my headset?" He said looking around. "Oohh Nooo. I left it on the Great Fox."

"You could have called them?" Kelly asked, sounding angry.

"No. I could if I had my headset. But I decided to leave it on the ship." Will said back to her climbing up another tree and started to chop on another branch.

-

Two hours went by and Will finally had enough wood for a camp big enough. He could build two different tents or one so they could keep each other warm during the extremely cold nights. On Fortuna, the nights in the forest are basically the days on Fichina, cold and frost everywhere. Will scratched his chin and decided to make one big log tent. He started the frame, making two triangle ends, tie them together, and then make an outer cover from there. It would be small enough for them to fold it up and carry it around but big enough to hold them both. As he started to tie the two ends together Kelly walked over and dropped her jaw.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making our tent, why?" Will asked back.

"I'm not sleeping with another person. I never did, never will until I get married." She said. She looked at Will as he did the one thing she could never resist since they met, his beg face. Will still wondered what it is with women and this face. He quivered his bottom lip, folded his ears back, his tail fell between his legs, and he slumped his head. Kelly seemed to give in because she started to walk towards him, but she raised a fist and Will backed up, keeping his tail and ears down.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I don't know I just want to pound on something." She said with a hug. "Fine, I'll go with the one tent for now." She said leaning in to kiss, but Will leaned his head back, denying her the luxury. She split up and Will continued with the tent as Kelly went about making a fire near by. The fire came up to be even taller then Will as Will started to place and tie branched and leaves to the frame of the tent. Will stared as the vixen, his high school love, walked off towards a small lake under a waterfall in the distance. "I'm going to go take a bath." She called out as the fire lowered but stayed alive.

"Alright." Will said back, making the last tie in the tent. He stepped back and admired his work, which then fell as one of the legs slipped. "At least this thing is foldable. " He said aloud. He went and unfolded it and placed two rocks at every leg so it doesn't fall. He stepped back and looked towards the waterfall in the distance; the red blur was within the wall of water, washing her hair with something he couldn't tell what it was. He couldn't see anything though. He turned back around and looked at the tent and fire. A shuttle then flew overhead going towards the city. "If only we had something to signal them with." He mumbled to himself. Kelly then came from nowhere and tackled him. He landed on his back as she sat on his stomach and laughed. Will let out a laugh and stood as she got off him.

"Remember when I did that at the fountain in front of the school." She said.

"Yeah, it took me a week to get the water out of my ears." Will said with a chuckle. Kelly scooted closer as Will lay back down. He looked at the sky for about a minute then got up to go to the near by cliff he had been before. It was a relatively short walk, only about five minutes. As he left the tree line Kelly landed next to him, dropping from the trees, startling him. "You crazy." He said sarcastically. He went and sat over the cliff. He leaned forward as Kelly came up to him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. They starred out into the horizon and the glistening ocean. Thoughts aced through his mind. _I can't love her, it'll just put her in danger and most likely get both of us killed this time. She's just to friendly and cute to resist, her fox form makes her even cuter. _Love one over him and they looked at each other. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and fell in love, happiness filled him as he realized he had picked the right choice. They kissed and fell backward, giggling between kisses. He has completely forgotten about Alana for the first time since she died. He had forgotten almost everything, including Sarah, for the first time. The only thing he remembered was his love for her and her love for him. Everything came rushing back to him at once as he lay on his back, arm wrapped around Kelly's waist. His thoughts were like angels and demons fighting over what to do now. His smile faded as he looked out into the darkening sky. It was now a grayish blue. He sat up and offered a hand to Kelly who happily excepted and they walked back into the trees towards their camp, the fire still visible. He was glad it was still going, cold started to set in. They reached the camp and Kelly slipped into the tent to get in some sleep. There was nothing to lay on in the tent, so they had to sleep on the flat rock underneath. Will sat next to the fire and took out the picture of him and Alana kissing in the meadow. It brought back so many happy memories, not only of her, but of when him and Kelly were going out back in high school and they both had their first kiss together near a beautiful lake. He held the picture against the fire and it went up in flames. He couldn't bear to carry it anymore. It brought back to many memories that hurt his emotional and mental health. He felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. He got up and crawled inside the tent. He wrapped an arm around Kelly and they snuggled together, absorbing each others warmth as the frigid cold set.

-

Will stirred from his deep slumber in a daze. He looked around blinking the dizziness from his eyes. He removed his arm from around the beautiful red vixen that lay next to him and crawled out of the tent. He stretched and started to walk towards the waterfall in the distance. He stood next to the glistening water and stripped of all but his boxers and jumped into the ice cold water. He surfaced and gasped for breath.

"Woo." He yelled, but not enough to wake Kelly. He saw to the wall of water falling from the cliff above and laid on a rock in the small hollowed out part behind it. _This is a beautiful place to be. Me and Kelly just so happened to crash here? I think something is going on here. Maybe not. Most likely not. Stop thinking, you come up with the weirdest subjects. Alright, finish your little dip and head back. And stop talking to yourself, and stop talking in the 3__rd__ person. _He thought, trying to get himself to laugh and lighten the fact he was stuck out in the middle of a forest, about 80-90 miles from civilization, with the person who killed his wife, and is now in love with. A snort came from the other side of the fall and he saw brown through the rapidly falling water. He looked around and found a wild boar sniffing at his cloths and weapons. It nudged the pistol and it misfired, scarring the boar away and hitting the wall of water, creating a smoke screen over the small lake. Heat washed over him at the shot continued its deadly path past him and scorching the rock behind him. He looked back towards the camp to see Kelly standing knife drawn. He didn't bother saying anything, he would wait until she decided to take a dip, take of her equipment, and push her in just for fun. Maybe he should wait until she was down to bra and panties just in case. She stopped by the edge of the lake and called out for Will, surprised to find him not there. She walked off and Will took the time to find a good spot to hide _not _behind the wall of water. She returned ten minutes later ad shrugged, stripping off her holsters and finally her shirt and pants. She was about to jump in when Will ran up and pushed her in. She screamed and giggled as she landed in the water below. They both laughed and Will dived in also. The deep water was sufficient for allow him to go about twenty feet farther down. He surface and leaned against the shore. Kelly swam next to him. She kissed him and went under the water, pushing of the shore wall towards the fall. Will watched after her as she did.

_Good this get any better. _Will thought. Kelly stood inside the fall and, too her misfortune, her bra strap came loose and it fell half way down, she covered her breasts as Will laughed and slipped under the water. _I think it just did. _He said laughing inwardly so not too swallow any water. He surfaced as he lost breath just as Kelly finished refitting the fallen bra. She giggled and dived back into the water and next to Will.

"You didn't see anything… did you?" she asked.

"You were facing away the entire time." He said back as they came together. "Personally it wouldn't matter anyway." He said with a giggle and got a slap on the side of the head. "Ow." He said rubbing the spot. She giggled playfully and got out of the water. She somehow found a towel… just out of nowhere, and dried off, leaving the towel for him to use. She slipped on her cloths and walked to the camp. She carried her weapon holsters in one hand and the knife in the other.

_This is turning out to be kind of fun. _He thought as he lifted himself out of the water.


	20. Chapter 20:Agian part 2

Hey it's chapter 20. Yeah, I might get a few complaints from the person who requested the character Kelly, but she'll get over it. This is my fic after all, enjoy this one, I might hold the escaping thing til next chapter. Enjoy this one.

Chapter 20: Again part 2

Will walked up to the now extinguished fire.

"Alright. Let's get moving before we waist to much time sitting around." He said to Kelly. She nodded as Will moved to the tent and folded it. It was actually really easy to carry, he just couldn't really get a good grip on it, so he dragged it sometimes.

"Do you need help?" She said, being the one carrying the equipment.

"I would appreciate it." He said. He laid it down and allowed Kelly to place the equipment down on it, they lifted either end, and Kelly led the way up the side of the rather steep hill. Will struggled to keep the tenet level so non of the things fell. His nose started to itch, then it twitched, he just had to scratch it. He moved his right hand to the middle of the branch he held and used his left to scratch the spot. He quickly reached back up and grabbed branch with both hands. They finally reached a level position near the top of the less dense hill. Will could see the top of the tallest tower of the city.

"I can see the city." Kelly said as if he couldn't.

"Same here." He said. "That is a good sign, we are getting ever so closer with every step, we just have to watch where we do." Will said metaphorically. They placed the tent down and looked at the surrounding forest.

"We're so close." Kelly muttered under her breath as she bent down to pick her end of the tent up. Will did the same and they set off again. They walked and walked and walked, talking now and then about something like the scenery or what they do when they get out.

"It looks like it's getting late. I think we should find a place to set up." As he said this he looked to the right and found a flat rock, with a conveniently located river leading from the top of the mountain. "Over there." He said as Kelly looked over at him.

"Nice eye." She said. He smiled and she turned the tent around and walked towards the flat rock. They set the tent down and lifted the things off, they set off doing what they did the first time, Will setting up the tent and Kelly making a fire. Since Will made the tent collapsible and easy to set up, he was done even before Kelly got her stuff together and went to get wood.

"This seems like a nice place." Kelly said. "I wouldn't mind living here or at the water fall." Will grinned at the comment; he had placed a small tracker on a tree right in that spot, high up in the tree.

"We could always head back, make separate houses, fight over the right to the land and most likely walk into each others houses at night with a plan to slit the others throat." Will said sarcastically, which got a chuckle from Kelly.

"Nice offer but I don't feel like it." She said waving a hand in the air. "I'm heading out for wood." She called back. Wills stomach growled.

"I'll head out for food." He called back. She disappeared from view and Will stood and grabbed his pistol and rifle. He didn't know why he didn't pack Avenger with him. He held both weapons in his hands and slipped the pistol into its holster. He then trudged off in the opposite direction, knowing most wild life would be farther down the mountain. One of the branches caught his shirt sleeve and tore it off. "Oh come on." He said as he turned and spotted a deer looking towards him. He slowly raised the rifle to bear but the deer ran off into the brush. "Crap." He cursed. Hunting was a lot easier on Fichina, which he found ironic. You would think that hunting in a forest would be easier then a frozen wasteland. He continued his trudge through the thick, lushes brush and other foliage. He could have sworn his unprotected left arm scrapped poison ivy. _Come on, I was wrong, some of this is bad, some of it is great… and most of it is awesome. _Will thought. Another deer came into view behind a tree, moving slowly into view with its head bowed down eating grass. Will aimed at the deer's body and tensed his finger on the trigger. It happened to look right through his iron sights and Will saw the deer's orange eyes. He was then lost in thought as his finger twitched and the bolt flew and hit the deer, killing it instantly. The scream of the deer snapped him out of his thoughts and he walked slowly towards the body and started to drag it back to camp.

-

Kelly arrived at the camp first. She placed the logs down in the middle of the flat, smooth rock they had their tent on. She looked around to see Wills black fur and cloths wading towards her with something in tow. He broke through the trees and shot towards her. She closed her eyes expecting to be hit, but instead the logs a foot from her feet set fire. Will smiled and dropped the hind legs of the deer he was dragging.

"You could have killed me." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I didn't now did I." Will said smiling back. "I have amazing aim, mainly because of sniper school." He said shrugging. He sat down and pulled out his self sharpening combat 'machete' and jabbed it into the deer's stomach.

"What's on the menu today, kid?" She said.

_She even remembered her nick name for me over the years, she really did still love me. _He thought. "We have some goodies today. Steamed deer stomach with nicely cooked… other organs." He said cutting off most of the nasty, inappropriate organs, then went and cut out the delectable, and edible, parts of the deer.

"Sounds good." Kelly said lying down on the rock. "Get cooking… Chef." She said with a giggle.

"Where's my 'kiss the cook' apron?" Will said getting a nice laugh from Kelly. She dosed off shortly after as Will stuck the pieces of meat onto sticks and leaning them against a rock over the fire.

-

The meat was good and cooked through completely. He reached over and shook Kelly's shoulder, waking her.

"Dinners ready." He said in as soft a voice he could muster.

"Already." She said stretching and grabbing the meat covered stick handed to her. They wasted no time and dug in. They were so hungry that Will could have shot five deer's and they would have torn them apart. Will finished as Kelly took her last bit of that meat stick. She reached over and grabbed another, same with Will, and they ate more slowly this time. Will laid down as he threw his empty stick at a tree with a _thwack_. The fire continued to roar as he looked towards the deer carcass. He stood and grabbed the hind legs and dragged the body up the mountain, smell rises so it would make sense to discard the body high up over you. He dropped the legs and jumped down the couple of rocky cliffs towards the raging fire illuminating the dark. He appeared in a way that startled Kelly, jumping down from a tree directly behind her. He sat down next to her as she reached for one more stick, just to be denied by a hand grabbing her arm.

"We should ration our food, just in case we're stuck out here for a while longer." Will said. Kelly brought her hand back and around Wills chest. Will started to wrap an arm around her shoulder as her ears perked up. Will did the same as the sound of crunching leaves were heard, with a growl. Will and Kelly both reached for their knives as the noise got louder and closer. A roar came from behind them and a wild panther jumped at them. Kelly knocked Will down and out of the way of the panther's claws. They rolled and stood quickly, holding their knives to bear. The panther paced, looking annoyed at its failure. It then took step after step towards them and pounced, Will braced but the panther knocked over Kelly. Will turned and jumped the panther, knocking it off of Kelly, and tried to jab the knife into its side, but instead the panther got him in the side with its claws. He screamed and fell to the ground, the panther was on him almost instantly. He brought the long knife up and was happy to shed blood from the panther's leg. Kelly yelled something that Will didn't hear, he couldn't hear, something had blocked his ears. He pushed the panther off and back pedaled to Kelly. He scratched his ear just to contact something hard. He lifted it off and found it was his impact sensitive helmet, with any type of crash it would extend a certain amount to protect the users head. He grinned and slipped it back on. Kelly again muttered something that Will still couldn't hear. _If it's not the helmet, what is? _He then noticed fighters over subsonic speeds just over the tree line. _THEY BLEW OUT MY EARDRUMS! _He screamed in his head. He slowly regained his hearing and could hear Kelly muttering something.

"I can barely hear right now Kelly." He whispered. Kelly was still mumbling something. _She lost her hearing, too._ He frowned. He then brought his knife down into its holster and slipped on his black, fingerless cotton gloves. "Time to be serious." He muttered, he could barely hear his own talking. He flexed his hands and grabbed his knife once more. Kelly was staring at him the entire time. He pointed towards the panther and jabbed his finger down, he always did that to intimidate any enemy when he had the gloves on. The panther just roar and pounced again, Will dodged and slashed, shedding more blood. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, he moved faster then normal. He jumped up and grabbed a tree limb. Kelly jumped and pushed off the tree trunk and grabbed the hand Will held out. She then climbed over him and Will pulled himself up. They un-slung their weapons and fired at the running panther. Wills hearing came back completely and he heard Kelly cheering. He already knew what attracted the panther, food. "Poor thing was only looking for food. Oh shit. Please tell me Sarah remembered to feed Kita." He said aloud.

"Sarah? Kita?" Kelly asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Umm… yeah… Their my daughter and dog." Will muttered scratching the back of his head.

"You have a kid and didn't tell me!" She yelled. Will braced himself for whatever was coming, which was… A hug. "Sorry I never asked. I should have since you did say you were married." She said with a smile. Wills mind once again flooded with memories of Alana. We pushed them away and squirmed a bit letting Kelly know he want her to let go. She did and Will jumped down from the high branch.

"You coming?" Will called up to her. She complied but slipped in the process. Will wasn't looking and was landed on because of this. He felt a jolt of pain go up his spine and he became winded. He gasped for breath as Kelly landed on his stomach. They laid there for a couple of minutes, laughing. Kelly got up and wiped off dust from for led jump suits pant leg. Will stood and looked towards where the Panther ran off to. He slipped his knife into its leg holster and removed the strap of his rifle from his neck and put them down by the opening of their tent. He looked at the sky and saw the moon high in the air. "It's almost midnight. I'm going to bed." He said. Pain filled Will as his adrenaline left his system, the wound from the panther started to bleed more and more so he put his hands over it. He took off his shirt and turned it into a makeshift wound dressing. He tied the two ends together and the bleeding showed through the black fabric.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked. Will started to feel weak and dizzy.

"Not really." Will said, his eyes fluttered and he fell from his standing position. Kelly was there to catch him and laid him down. "Usually the guy does the catching." Will said with a smile. Kelly chuckled at the remark. She pulled the tent over him so he didn't have to crawl and then crawled in herself. She wrapped herself around him, opposite the seemingly endlessly bleeding wound. Wills pain increased but quickly subsided as He starred at the fire about a couple feet from his head. The fire danced majestically upside-down in his view. He then looked towards the top of the tent and wondered. _Isn't this a rai… _He was cut off by a rain drop falling between his ears that were sticking through the opening of the tent. Then came the pitter-patter of rain hitting the outside of the tent. The pure sound was soothing to Will and he fell calmly and happily into sleep.

-

Fox walked into the Great Foxes hanger, hands behind his back and starring at the floor.

"Any word from Will?" He asked Slippy as he passed the toad who was working on something inside the wall.

"No." The toad said worryingly. "You think he's ok down there? It can get pretty rough." He asked looking back at the vulpine who was walking towards Falco's ship.

"He's fine, just forgot his headset and is probably trying to find up here right now." Fox said back to him. The toad went back to its work and Fox continued his walk. "Falco, how was the air search going?" He asked as the canopy of the ship popped open and Falco jumped out.

"I found his ship and another, both crashed, out in the forest. The other ship was a… dark red one I think." Falco said. "Wonder how they went down?" He stated.

"Red?" Fox said confused. "That's the color of a bounty hunters ship. If he knocked whoever that was out of the sky he's probably already dead by now. We have to find him." Fox held a hand to his ear and pressed two fingers against the small ear bud inside. "Krystal, how's the mental search going?"

"He's alive, I can tell that much. He seems rather happy." Krystal stated. "Someone named Kelly is with him."

"That might be the bounty hunter." Fox said. "There still is time. She's probably getting money from him for the repairs of his or her ship. Can you tell where they are?" Fox said still holding his hand to his ear.

"I can't pin point them but I will see what I can do." Krystal said back. "I'll be in the hanger in ten minutes."

"I need to get my equipment first, I won't be here when you do."

"Hurry Fox, we need to find him."

"Hey Fox!" Sarah yelled as she walked in. Everyone seemed to ignore her but Fox. "Have you seen my dad?" She asked.

"He should be back in about… an hour I think." Fox said quickly.

"Oohh." She moaned and stomped away. Fox starred at her as she left the large hanger in an angry storm of mumbles.

"What's her problem?" Falco asked.

"I don't know." Fox said slowly. "Be back in twenty." He said as he walked off to the armory to grab his equipment.

-

(What is about to be stated actually happened, but this is not exactly how it went about, if your lucky I might tell you how exactly it went about at the end of the chapter.)

Will stirred as something tickled his feet. He looked down and saw a big brown blur.

"Damn deer." He mumbled. Something snorted. It didn't sound like a deer and it didn't make the blur move. Fear came over Will as he realized. "A bear?" He asked silently into Kelly's ear unknowingly. She stirred and rubbed her eyes as Will tightened his grip on Kelly.

"What's wrong Will?" She asked. "Why so scra…" She starred down towards her feet and started to squirm but Will stopped her.

"Don't move. If it comes to it, just back away as slowly as possible." He said into her ear. The bear then turned and walked towards their food. "Now's our chance, come on." He said tapping her shoulder and standing. They stepped carefully towards the opposite end of the tent and realized that they left their equipment near the other side. He went down to all fours and leaned towards them, he scooped them all up with one hand crawled back. "Now lets go." He said and slowly walked away. The bear stood on its hind legs and starred at them.

"Give me my pistol." Kelly said and ripped it out of his hands. The large pistol gleamed in the early sunlight. "Take this you fat ass bitch." She said as she took aim and quickly fired off two shots. They went wide and only one caught below the knee. The bear didn't seem to notice but roared at them and charged towards them. Will pushed Kelly away and grabbed his pistol, shooting twice, one laser caught the eye and the other the paw, the bears movement didn't falter.

"What the hell?" He said as he shot off more and caught the bear in different spots each time. Kelly shot once and caught the bear in the head, knocking it off its feet and the bear tumbled two feet away from Will. "Nice shot." Will said helping her up.

"What the hell are animals from earth doing here?" She said starring at the now dead bear, pumping a round into its head just in case.

"I don't know and I don't care." Is all Will said about the comment. "Let's see what we can salvage from camp." Will said slowly walking to the tent.

"But you can't just leave these kind of questions unanswered." Kelly yelled after him.

"They were domesticated animals, question answered." Will said as he walked. Kelly ran up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Your so stubborn, always have been." She said. Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When have I been stubborn?" He asked.

"Remember the high school dance?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how you denied to dance with me because of the song?"

"No."

"Ok… remember when my toilet was clogged because some dumb-shit using it and I wanted to use your plunger and you kept asking to do it yourself because you didn't trust me?"

"Not really." Will said with a chuckle.

"You lair." Kelly said. "You so remember that one considering the handle got stuck and pulled up my shirt." Will blushed as she said this.

"Well…um… Oh yeah now I remember." Will stuttered. "But… yeah that was… um… why were you not wearing a bra then?"

"Oh um… I don't know." Kelly said. "Wait… I was wearing a bra."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was. Then that means… You saw my CHEST!" Kelly yelled as she reached out to grab Wills throat. Will ducked and ran. He laughed.

"It's not my fault you weren't wearing a bra." He yelled back towards the yelling and actually very quick vixen.

"GET BACK HERE!" She continued to yell.

Will tripped on a tree limb and, to his dissatisfaction; a step hill lay on the other side of the bush he flipped over. He tumbled down the hill and came to a hurting and painful stop at the foot of the hill. Kelly appeared at the top and slid down. Will put his arms in front of his face for the inevitable, but it didn't come. He dared a look and saw Kelly standing there, looking into the distance. Will followed her gaze and found a large temple. It seemed to by like the ancient Aztec buildings, the stair stepped designed pyramids. He sat up and stood next to her.

"I'm still going to kill you for not telling me about that." She said.

"I thought it was obvious by the fact that you were laughing and I lit up like a red Christmas tree light." Will said and started to walk towards the building. The outside was covered in all types of vegetation, vines and small patches of grass covered it. Everything seemed just like on Earth, just the fact that they weren't. Most of Fortuna's surface remains unseen or unexplored. The steps seemed to be in good condition, looking like the stone under the vines and grass was recently replaced. He walked up the stairs and looked out from the top of the one hundred and twenty foot tall building. The terrain seemed leveled, like there used to be a city there. Kelly joined him shortly after.

"It looks like it would be back on earth." She said.

"You think it's possible that the Star Fox universe is really our universe in the future and we are right now standing on proof of this?" Will said.

"Or the ancient people who lived here had the same sense of architecture as they did in our universe?" Kelly protested as she pointed to the hieroglyphics showing standing foxes and other such animals.

"That too." Will said slowly. "How did I not see that?"

"Because you're as blind as a bat." Kelly said sarcastically. Will shook his head and looked deeper into the inside of the pyramid. He turned and looked at Kelly who was already half way back down the side. "Are you coming, we have a ways to go." She yelled up to him. Will jumped onto the flat, and rather slippery, side of the stairs and slid down.

"What's taking you?" He said as he slid past Kelly. He jumped off the side as he neared the ground. He walked out about two feet and turned to look at Kelly just reaching the end of the stairs.

"Let's go." Is all she said. They walked towards the direction of their camp, they had no idea how far they were as Will was running for his life from Kelly who was chasing him in a bloody circle. Pain settled on Wills kidney and his hands shot to it. The shirt had been soaked in blood over the course of the night. He took off the makeshift medical wrapping and inspected his wound as they walked. "Are you ok?" She asked. Will started to fear that he might not make it, the wound was still bleeding, stopped only by the fact that the blood had nowhere to go when covered by the shirt. He fell to one knee, holding the wound.

"I might not make it." Will said through his teeth in pain. "Get going, don't worry about me." Will said nodding his head towards the camp not very far away.

"I'm not leaving you." Kelly said leaning over towards him, inspecting the wound from the panther the night before.

"I said go." Will said, anger in his voice.

"You were never one for others not going your way." Kelly said.

"Not the best time for that kind of talk." Will said.

"We have to get that covered up."

"It'll be fine."

"You're going to bleed out."

"I'll live."

"No your not."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Probably drag your body to the city and get your stupid ass buried."

"That's helpful for my self esteem."

"Like you had any to begin with."

"Now your making fun of me?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." They were both laughing at this point. Will stood and completely forgot about him hanging onto life.

"No… I…am…not." Kelly stated slowly.

"Yes…you…are." Will said. Kelly leaned up to his face, almost touching lip to lip.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you…" Will was cut off by Kelly grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss. His heart rate quickened and the pain of the wound completely forgotten. He enjoyed the pleasure, but to his demise. The increased heart rate means more blood flow, and more blood flow means more blood flowing out of his system. He lost consciousness as Kelly pulled away from him.

-

"I just lost Wills though pattern, but he is still alive." Krystal said.

"Is that good or bad?" Slippy asked.

"I'd say both, that means we rush without rushing." Falco said, making as much sense as he usually did.

"You just made no fucking sense." Fox said. "Scatter and try and find him or the other person he is with. See if you can find him between his ship and the city." Fox said looking towards the ground. He saw the white and blue pattern of Wills ship. Shortly after he saw a beautiful waterfall and a small stream. "I think I just found the best possible place for them to be." Fox said over the video COM he had on with everyone. "I'm going in slow and low." His ship almost scrapped a couple of trees as he slowed and lowered in altitude.

"Careful Fox, your scrapping some trees." Krystal said, looking worried that Fox would lower his altitude a little too much. A warning blared at Fox and he pulled up slightly, the red light and alarm turned off almost immediately. He then looked down and saw something red against green, next to a black blob on the floor. The thing stood and waved at him to come down. Fox pulled up into a half flip.

"I found them." Fox said. "He doesn't look ok."

-

Kelly caught Will and laid him slowly on the ground. Her ears perked up as she heard fighter engines. She looked to the sky in time to see a white and blue fighter fly slowly overhead. She waved her arms frantically as Will stirred not conscious on the ground. The ship went into a half loop over them and flew in the direction it came from; more fighters came into view as the first disappeared. The newer fighters circled around the two on the ground and slowed, as if coming in to land, and they did. A large grin formed on Kelly's muzzle.

"We're finally out of this beautiful hellhole." She said.

-Elapsed time: Two weeks.-

Will stirred from his sleep. He had no memory of what had happened. He saw a brown blur in front of him and could have sworn it was Alana.

"Am I dead already?" He said aloud.

"Not even close." Kelly's voice came from off in the distance.

"You were in a comma for two weeks." Fox said. "Took quiet a beating my friend. Amazingly your friend here came through with only a few scratches.

"That's because I pushed her out of the way of most of the danger." Will said rubbing his eyes. "I bet I'm lucky…"

"That you're still alive." Krystal cut in, walking into the room past Kelly. "How are you felling?" She asked. Will saw a small vase with a blue rose sitting in it. Will starred with a raised eyebrow which quickly turned into the face of a well loved team member.

"My side still hurts." He said holding his left side. "Damn panther got me good."

"Wait, Panther was down there?" Fox said.

"No, look. From where I am, the people you see us as now isn't real, we would all be on four legs, not talking, and most likely fighting over food in the woods." Will said. "That is basically what attacked me, the wild version of Panther."

"I see." Fox said scratching his chin, absorbing the information. "Did you happen to look at the temple down there?"

"Yes actually." Kelly said. "It looked just like the ones back on earth." Everyone but Will looked at her strangely.

"Can you guys excuse me and Kelly here for a minute?" Will asked. Krystal and Fox nodded and walked out, Kelly walked up next to him, her red jump suit replaced by a blue t-shirt and black jeans. "Kelly, they don't know exactly what you're talking about. You do know that?"

"Yes, but I thought they had pulled you here from earth."

"Yes but I never told them about earth nor my life there. They probably barely know who you are."

"I already introduced myself to them." She said crossing her arms. "Krystal seemed to take a liking to me."

"She did that with me too. Very nice person… Wait… Why are you changing the subject?"

"I tend to do that a lot." She said. She looked at him closely, and then she slipped on a helmet as a beeping was heard. "I have another job to get to. See you later." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She did a happy wave towards him and walked off singing a familiar song. "Every time we touch, I get this feeling. Every time we kiss I swear I can fly."

"You still remember that song?!" Will called after her.

"Yes I do." She said as she left the room. Fox and Krystal walked into the room once more. Looking at Foxes tan brown fur reminded Will once more of Alana. He now not need be sad about not being loved. He found love from his team, his family, and many others.

Ok everyone, its time for the real bear story. It happened like this.

Me and my family and a couple of friends were on a dirt biking, quading, and camping trip in the woods near my house in New Jersey. We had settled in for the second night and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to something sniffing at my feet. I was five at the time and didn't know better, so I kicked and got a roar in response. I looked and saw a grizzly on all fours looking at me. It walked away, sniffing around, I sat up and woke my dad who was sleeping in the same tent. We then went to each of the other five tents and woke everyone up. We then made a mad dash for the vehicles and started them up, trying to make enough noise to scare the four bears in our camp. Sure enough it worked and we continued happily with a camping trip.

Well there it is. That's really what happened to me as a five year old. The next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks.


	21. Chapter 21:Heart broken

It's chapter 21 Hells Yeah. Alright I'm wastin no time typing about how I'm excited, Lets do this!

Chapter 21:…

Will starred at the blue rose on the nightstand next to his hospital bed.

"Hey doc, when can I walk?"

"You can leave now if you like. You just have to be a lot easier on your body; it can't take that much anymore."

"Good." Will said slipping out from under the covers. "Thank you for your services." Will said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Anytime." He said walking out. Will grabbed the blue rose and carried it out of the hospital. It was still the way Krystal had dropped it off two days before. He reached into his pocket and pulled his headset onto his head.

"Hello?" Falco's voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Falco. Where is everyone?"

"They all out on a mission. I decided to stay behind, man. Very bad decision."

"I can tell. You think you can give me a lift?"

"Of course. Why do you have a couple of girls with you already?"

"Wow Falco…Get your head out of the gutter man."

"Alright I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Don't go get jiggy with them girlies without me."

"Wow. No promises." Will said. They laughed and ended the channel. "What a hot shot di…"

"Will!" Someone yelled. It sounded very familiar.

"Penny?" He said turning. "Is that you? You've gotten so big." He said as the friendly female rabbit ran over and hugged him.

"It's been a while." She said. "How's the other been doing?" She said with a smile. Will frowned and looked towards the ground. "No way. She's… Dead?" Will nodded and Penny fell into tears. "How?" She asked.

"Fire. We bought a new house on Totundra and it went up, catching her in it." He said. "Unless you're talking about this other." He said pulling out a picture of him and Sarah.

"Oh my god. When did this happen?" She said holding the picture.

"Over six years ago. She is turning seven in a month."

"Wow. She looks pretty big for her age."

"She sure is." Will looked at the Picture before putting it away. Sarah's grey fur reminded him of himself. The screen of Wills headset slipped down in front of his eye.

"Will. Ummm… I'm having a bit of trouble with the shuttle." Falco said.

"What?!" Will said confused. "What could possibly be wrong with the _brand new _shuttle?"

"It won't start." The avian replied. "That's what could be wrong with it."

"Well now how am I supposed to get home?" Will said in anger. Penny cleared her throat to attract his attention, and she held up a key. "Forget about it Falco. See you on the Great Fox."

"But ho…" Falco started to say but Will ended the channel.

"Let's go." Will said and followed Penny to the space port on Corneria.

-

"Why the little fuck-tart." Falco said. "Who does he think he's messing with." The avian was getting madder and madder. First Katt decided to pull a prank by sabotaging the shuttle, then she goes and scrubs a toilet with his toothbrush, and then goes and changes all his cloths with women's bikini's. "I'll get them both back, Oohh just wait." He said getting up out of the shuttles pilot seat.

-

Will sat in the passenger compartment of the rather large shuttle and looked towards the front to see Penny punching away at keys.

"Thanks again for the ride." Will said.

"The least I can do for what you did for me." She replied.

"What did I do?" Will asked stupidly.

"You saved me from a frozen hell hole and gave me a new life after I lost my parents." She said. She seemed to be happier then when she was saved when she said this. Will looked again at the floor as the blackness of space came into view. He starred blankly into the steel floor and snapped out of his thoughts as they landed shortly after in the Great Foxes hanger. "Here we are."

"It was nice seeing you again." Will said walking up to the cockpit and hugging her.

"Same here." Penny said. "Try to not get yourself in anymore trouble."

"No promises." Will said. He took out a purple piece of plastic. "For your trouble." He said placing the one hundred thousand credit piece down on her lap and walking off before she could protest. The ramp of the shuttle lifted up along with the shuttle itself and was off. He looked around at the near empty hanger. The only things within the hanger now were Falco's Arwing, the new shuttle, and a bunch of tool boxes. "What did Falco do to not get the shuttle started?"

-

Falco ran down the hallway, looking like a man on a mission. He slid to a stop in front of Katt's quest room. The door automatically opened, revealing a normal room, with no one inside. He heard the shower going and decided to switch the hosing to the shower water to the sewage. He chuckled as he lifted a panel off the wall. He saw the two hoses clearly labeled and switched them. He waited a good five seconds then he heard screaming. He laughed and ran out. He didn't waste time trying to find a way to get everyone else back. He had nothing against Fox, Krystal, or Slippy at this point, but there was still Will and Sarah. Sarah had mixed him a shake that had strawberries, dirt, and urine in it, Will was the one who told her to do so. And to think he thought it tasted good. He had puked right after the ingredients were explained. He walked down the hall way as Katt burst from her door, wrapped in a towel and soaked in water and black brown sewage.

"YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She yelled and slipped as she tried to chase him.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back. He ran before she got up. He stopped in Wills room as the sound of wet and hard footsteps went by. He went into Wills closet and took the MP3 player, then went into the personal armory and took the weapons within. He thought he would do some messing around with them. He then stopped at Sarah's side of the room. He was thinking better of getting the little kid into this; he should be getting most of his anger on her out on Will. He walked to his room not that far down the hallway. The weapons workshop inside his room already had disassembled weapons on it, which he gladly pushed off the table. He then started with Wills most prized weapon and got to work. Removing the barrel to get to the internal computer that concentrates the energy from the batteries into the laser.

-

Will walked into his room and lay on the bed. He was wondering why Sarah and Kita were not there. Everything seemed to normal with only Falco, the one who usually pulls off the most annoying and most diabolical pranks on the ship. He heard wet feet stomping towards his door.

"FAALLCCOO!!" Katt's voice yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOUU!!"

"Definitely not in here!" Will yelled out the door as it opened.

"When did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago. What the hell happened to you?"

"Falco decided to switch the shower water with the sewage water." She said looking at the black brown blots on her pink fur. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU FALCO!" She yelled as she walked away.

"That's kind of funny." Will said. Katt appeared at the door once more.

"You're next." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Oohh shhiitt." Will said. He walked to the armory to find all the weapons in there were gone. "FALCO!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs. He stomped out the door and ran to Falco's door. It opened before he got there and Falco walked out holding his weapons. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping your weapons safe from Katt." Falco said. "She was looking to try them out today in the range and most likely destroy them like she does all her weapons."

"That's a lie, I have never seen Katt go through more then one set of weapons within the six years I have known her."

"Believe it. Here are your weapons back." Falco said handing his weapons to him. Just then wet footsteps were heard and Katt came into view.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!" She yelled as she started to run.

"Oh shit. SEE YOU LATER WILL!" Falco yelled as he ran away. "Again. I DIDN"T DO IT!" He begged.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO DO THAT DUMBSHIT!" Katt yelled as she ran past Will. He held his nose as he could smell the sewage; he gagged and ran off before he puked.

"What is wrong with this crew?" He said. He laid the weapons on his bed and grabbed Avenger. He was afraid the Falco did something to it. He grabbed his pistols and walked off towards the range. He stopped and looked at the blue rose from Krystal. He then walked out. He passed many intersections of hallways. One of them led to the hanger, and Will looked down it in time to see Fox, Krystal, and Slippy walking in. As they passed the second hallway, Falco ran into the middle and turned.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, KATT!" He yelled. A vase went flying over his head as he ducked under it.

"YOU'RE A LIEING SON-OF-A-BITCH YOU KNOW THAT!" Katt yelled back at him as he continued the run for his life. Fox caught Katt as she ran by, only to retract his arm and shake the sewage off.

"Did Falco change the shower lines on Katt again?" He said as Katt continued her chase after Falco.

"Yep." Will responded. "I'm just on my way to the range to make sure he didn't do anything to them."

"He most likely did." Slippy said. "If you want, you can put them in my lab and I'll have them fixed for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks Slips." Will said as the toad walked away. "Why is Falco always like this? First he decides to switch water lines and now he is messing with my favorite weapons."

"He has always been like this, always will be." Krystal said patting him on the back. "I'm still surprised you're not used to it." She walked off with a small smile.

"She is a remarkable person." Fox said.

"That she is." Will said with a smile. "You're a lucky man my friend." He said patting him on the back.

"Jealous?"

"Very." Will said laughing. He then walked his way, alone, to drop off his weapons at Slippy's lab. He walked into the half destroyed lab and laid the weapons down on the only free spot on a table. H e walked out and was slammed by Falco. Falco went flying as Will just fell backwards. He continued to try and run. Katt was out of breath and panting, stopping in front of Will and bending forward, trying to regain some breath.

"Are you two done?" Will asked robbing his head.

"I can't chase him anymore. I'm going to go finish my shower." She said turning and falling to a knee. Will, being one for others, helped her up and helped her to her quest room. By the time they reached her room, they both need a shower pretty bad. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Will said with a smile as she walked into the room and the door closed. He then walked to his own room and turned on the shower. The hot steamy water felt good on his hand. He started to take off his shirt as Sarah walked in with Kit a close behind. "Whoa. What is your problem Sarah?!" Will said quickly slipping the shirt back on.

"Sorry." Sarah said quickly grabbing Kita and pulling them both out. He then continued to pull his cloths off and hopped into the shower.

-

Falco came to an abrupt and panting stop.

"Did I lose her?" He said to himself. He looked and saw no sign of Katt. He sighed in relief. He sat down against the wall to regain as much of his strength as possible, he knew that it wouldn't take long for Katt to be after him again shortly. "Where did she go?" He said looking around. He didn't really care so he got up and walked to the holoroom, the last place she would look for him.

-

Will walked down the hall and saw Falco walking into the holoroom. He looked at Falco and Falco looked at him.

"You seen Katt?" He asked.

"I helped her to her room, she was pretty tired after you ran into me." Will responded.

"Good, then she is probably done chasing me. Thank Jesus." He said walking into the holoroom. He found it ironic that this universes holy icon was the same as earths.

"Will, the bridge, now. It's important to you." Foxes voice sounded over the intercom.

"On my way." Will said. Fox sounded as if he was shocked. Will ran for it. If _he_ says it's important to _him _it really is. He arrived at the bridge winded and panting. "What is it?" Will asked, unknowing of the video on the hologram projector. Will looked at it and his jaw dropped. "No. NO!!" He yelled. "It's not true. She's alive and she didn't tell me!" The video showed two females, one had a brown tail with the tip burnt off by laser fire, just like Alana's, it was unlikely that it was anyone else, the other had a blue tail, but not like Krystal's. It was more of a cat tail, maybe a lynx, Krystal's tail, like all other fox tails, was puffy and soft, and this one was straight and well groomed. He wondered for a second. He had always thought of his long time childhood friend, Ashley, as a Lynx, but never a blue one. If it was her it fit her bubbly mood. He wouldn't be surprised if it was here either, seeing as Rhiannon, Rob, Roc, Steve, Kelly, and many others from his universe were here. He remembered how he met the general on a mission a couple years back. He leaned against a wall and broke into tears. "Why would she not tell me?" He said.

"I'm sorry Will. I wanted to hold it off until the right time." Fox said putting a hand on his shoulder. Will looked at him with a hurt expression.

"You hid this from me? Why? How long."

"About four days." Krystal said. She could feel Wills pain and he knew it.

"I don't GET it!" Will yelled smashing his fist into the wall he was leaning on. "Why wouldn't she tell me she was still alive, and if she is alive who died in the fire?" Will was confused by the physics that would go into this. He knows it was Alana who died in the fire; Sarah was there when she did. Everything didn't seem to make sense or fit together right, like a puzzle with one last piece but the last piece is for a different puzzle. The one thing that meant the most to him echoed in his head.

_Why?_

-

Ashley walked down the sidewalk for her friend.

"Oh my god, Alana. Look at this dress." She said pointing towards a beautiful gold yellow sparkle dress in the window of a store.

"Oh, that's a nice looking one." Alana said starring at the dress in amazement of the quality of the dress. Ashley looked down at her furry paws, she was still trying to get used to being the lynx she is now. He blue furred body was faster and more flexible then she ever was. "Is something wrong, Ashley?" Alana asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Ashley responded. They continued their walk towards some random store to look for cloths. Ashley felt like Alana was hiding something, something that she should probably not get involved in. The rest of their walk was in silence.

-

Will sat on his bed, thinking over how she could have lived or gotten out of the holes he put her in. Totundra was one planet widely unpopulated, maybe under about one hundred residents and did not have a burial service, so he buried her himself. He even remembered the words he had spoken.

"_Night has come and engulfed the land in terror. Until tomorrow, when day's light touches the land and new heroes rise. So ends my tribute."_

(This is one of the phrases said at my aunt's funeral about five days ago. Not exactly how it was said.)

It was one of the burial phrases he had read from one of the old bibles in the army. He said them after they buried his dad, too. He felt empty knowing she was alive and didn't even dare to call him. His heart felt like a large lump in his chest that was quickly shrinking. He was more heart broken then he had ever been in the years before. His head slumped over and he felt better thinking of being stuck with Kelly on Fortuna. He wondered where she was then as Sarah and Kita walked in.

"Hey dad. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Will said wiping the sadness from his face. "What did you need, Flix?" Will said with a smile.

"Fox was just looking for you. I thought you would need to know." She said. "Come on Kita." She said running off with Kita close behind, barking wildly.

"What does he want now?" Will said walking out of his room. The walk was long, considering the fact that Fox was in the cargo bay. He took the recently fixed elevator to save some time. It now went down 40 stories in two minutes instead of 20 in five.

"Will! Over here." Foxes voice came from far back into the large room full of large boxes.

"Where?"

"The back. Hurry up." Foxes voice echoed. Will walked the long distance to the back for his jaw to drop at the beautiful machine in front of him. The amazingly made sport bike that Fox leaned on glistened in the artificial light.

"What is this?" Will said.

"You could call it a… farewell gift."

"Farewell gift? You're cutting me from the team?"

"I have to. General Pepper is paying for your medical bills just like all of us and… well… you're the most expensive. He requested you be cut off, so I decided to get you a little present for your time on the team."

"I don't know what to say. It is a beautiful machine."

"It's the least I can do." Fox said. "This, unfortunately, is your last possible day with us. Enjoy it." Fox said walking over to Will and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know I did." He said and walked off. Will was lost in thought. The black and red bike looked amazing, the iridescent black showed up as blue in some places, and the iridescent red showed yellow in some spots. He walked over and wiped a hand over the machine. It was bigger then the one he drove on Kew. The brand new machine taunted him to drive it now, but he couldn't, they were in space. He then stood and walked out of the cargo bay. He was still thinking of the video even now. How could she have lied to him, they loved each other to the end. He had vowed to protect her, and he failed; now it seems she doesn't need him now. He decided to completely forget about her existence from now on. He still wanted to know who the lynx was. He still thought the lynx was Ashley. He would soon find out apparently.

"Fighters, to your ships. A certain someone is attacking the Great Fox." Peppy said. It was probably Wolf. Will started to make a run for the lower hanger. He sprinted down the hall as Falco appeared, looking scared as shit. Will started laughing.

"What happened to you?"

"Katt just fucking jumped me." He said. Katt's voice could be heard.

"I'm not done with you DICKHEAD!" She yelled. Katt was moving considerably fast towards them. Falco seamed to find inner strength and started to sprint fast then even Will. Katt pushed past Will and continued her chase for Falco. She would not quit chasing him, either she like him or just completely despised him, the hating him didn't seem likely or she would have left the Great Fox and Falco a long time ago. Will sprinted faster to try and catch Katt, which he did with his amazing speed.

"When are you going to give up on him." Will asked the right now crazy looking feline.

"When I made him brain dead." She said in an angry voice.

"In which way?" Will said with a very hard laugh. He got a punch in the face and was tripped by Katt.

"You're next." She said.

"You already said that!" He called after her. She ignored it and finally got up to Falco, but she only tripped him and continued running, giggling.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Falco yelled almost playfully.

_What the hell? _Will thought. He got up and sprinted once more.

-

Ashley was wondering if they could even pull this off. Robbing a hero wasn't that easy, especially if it was the Star Fox team. She had second thoughts but pushed them to the dark side of her mind.

"I'm ready Alana."

"Good, let's do this." Alana said. They pulled out of the asteroid field and shot off a couple of bombs and lasers. The main guns of the ship was disabled and they continued to fire at the ship. Alana seemed to be holding back, not firing her bombs and only shooting her laser once every pass. Fighters started to pour from the hanger, but only four came out.

-

Krystal, Fox, Will, and Falco jumped into their Arwings and took off. Katt was having trouble with her old invader type III.

"You ever think of getting a _better _ship, Katt?" Falco said.

"You just want me to kick the crap out of you again, don't you?" Katt said.

"Enough, children." Will said.

"We are not children!" They both yelled at the same time.

"You two are definitely looking and sounding like children, emphasis on looking."

"What do you mean?" Katt asked.

"When you tripped Falco, you laughed like a five year old." Will said getting laughs from Fox and Krystal.

"You did." Falco said.

"Shut up, hotshot." Katt said.

"What way do you mean that?" Falco asked.

"You're sick man." Fox said seriously.

"You're so dead when we get back to the Great Fox." Katt said.

"Please don't talk right now, Falco." Krystal said.

"You're dead to me man." Will said.

"Ahh, what ever." Falco said irritated. He was quickly shot by one of the two fighters. His ship shook and he flipped it over to shoot the ship.

"Let's get them!" Someone yelled, it was extremely familiar.

"Wait…" Will said. There was a silence as Will thought of whose voice it was.

"Will?" The voice said.

"Ash… Ashley?"

"Focus Ashley." Alana's voice stated. "We have work to do."

"Alana." Will said hurt. "Why Alana?"

"Who's Alana?" She said and instantly appeared behind Will and shot. Wills ship shook and alarms blared.

'Shield down 45%' the computer screen read.

_Damn those guns are strong. _Will thought. He flipped and the enemy followed. _Alana's the only person able to follow me through that._

"Take them out Ashley." The woman said, Ashley quickly shot at Krystal and Fox, making them have to land.

"It's just me and you buddy." Falco said.

"Shut up Falco and start knocking some head off." Will said, really pissed at the fact that Alana was dyeing her own existence.

"Let's take them out." Ashley said, obviously forcing it out. Wills ship shook once more and he almost lost control, but straightened it enough to land.

"It's up to…" Will started to say.

"No it's not." Falco said as he pulled into the hanger. "We have the home field advantage, now." He said as he jumped out of his ship, Will did the same and found cover. Slippy had Wills rifle and handed it to him.

"I tested it out, it works fine now." He said. Will nodded and took the weapon as the two ships landed. The canopies opened but no one came out. The sound of small explosions sounded and smoke flooded the cockpits of the fighters, filling the hanger with smoke.

"Keep your backs to the wall." Fox whispered over their COM's. They all complied and shortly after, struggling was heard where Fox and Krystal crouched. A blaster went off and Krystal screamed. The sound was unnerving. Will motioned for Slippy to follow and walked, while crouching, towards the other two foxes. He found them unconscious and tied by the hands and feet. He gasped as a hand came from behind and grabbed him. Everything went black.

-

Ashley reached out and grabbed the black fox's muzzle, holding it closed, she then put a rag to his nose and he fell to the ground. She then proceeded to tie the vulpine hands together and tied its legs, too. She was wondering which of the males were Will. She thought it was the brown fox, but wasn't sure. She then dragged the three unconscious foxes, one by one, to a wall as Alana did the same with the bird, toad, and cat.

"Jobs done. Let's get this ship to the drop off." Alana said. All the captives stirred and woke. "That was quick."

"What happened?" The black fox said, it was Will. Ashley walked over and slapped him.

"I'm sorry, Will." She said in a whisper.

"Listen up, we have taken your ship and are now taking it to be sold. I hope you enjoy your death in the cold of space." Alana said, waving her tail back and forth, pacing in front of the captives. The black fox seemed attracted to her tail.

"Why Alana?" He asked. Alana then slapped him and pulled her face to his.

"I told you I don't know an Alana." She said viciously. The fox motioned his head towards the tip of her tail.

"Alana had the tip of her tail burnt off on a mission four years ago, and is the only one able to stay with me as I back flip in my Arwing, in fact, you have the same colored and styled Arwing as Alana. Care to explain that?" He said. Alana seemed speechless as everyone switched their view between the two.

"You've always been clever, Will. That's one of the many things I loved about you, but once I found that the team was planning against you and you _agreed _with them, I had to do something. I was the one who set up the fire at the house." Alana explained. Ashley was speechless.

_She was _MARRIED _to will? She never told me. _Ashley starred in shock at was going on.

"You made me go into a spiraling depression, you had put Sarah, _our daughter_ in danger. You almost got me and her killed. What was Kelly in it with you?"

"Yes, she was. I did my research and found you two used to be high school lovers, and thanks to her, I got you to think that she was the one who burnt down the house."

"And what plan?" The brown fox said. He was struggling to get the ropes off his hands.

"You were planning to kill Will, general Pepper told you to do so. I overheard the conversation a couple of day's before we announced we were leaving the team." Alana said. Will looked at Fox with his jaw dropped.

"Is that why you cut me from the team?" He asked. The brown fox slumped his head down, same with the blue vixen. "TELL ME FOX!" Will yelled.

"I couldn't kill you or Alana." Fox explained. "You two were… were an invaluable asset to the team. If I killed you it would just cause the team to fall apart. I held it off for a while."

"We thought of a different way." Krystal said.

"You were in this, too?" Will said looking at Krystal in sadness.

"I had to keep it a secret. You already looked like you were going to kill yourself by the time you got back in the team." Krystal said in defense. "We held it off, then we decided to cut you from the team and wipe any memories of you so General Pepper wouldn't send anyone after you."

"That still doesn't explain why Pepper would do this." Alana said mischievously. "Please elaborate." She pushed.

"Pepper wanted you gone because of word getting out that you weren't from this universe." Falco said.

"Come-on, is everyone in this?" Will said. Everyone nodded minus Ashley and Alana.

"We all wanted you to live but Pepper." Falco continued. "The word getting out spread and the teleporter that Slippy was working on finally got to pirates. That big ass fight over Corneria was for that teleporter."

"You're kidding me." Will said. "All of this over me going through a portal."

"Do you now understand why I faked my death?" Alana. Asked. She motioned Ashley to untie him.

"No." Will said as Ashley knelt down and cut the rope. "Why did you not call me? I was contemplating death because of you."

"I didn't because if I did you would tell Fox and the others and most likely get yourself killed." Alana said. She walked over to Will and hugged him. "I'm sorry, it had to be done." She said and was pushed away.

"You hurt me, and you hurt your daughter." Will said. "I probably can never forgive you for it!" He yelled as he kicked her over a toolbox nearby. Ashley reached out to calm him down, but was grabbed and thrown in the same direction.

-

Wills action were quick and final. He kicked Alana, the one he loved to the end, and grabbed Ashley, throwing them both in the same direction. He pulled his knife and moved, slicing the ropes off everyone's hands and feet. They stood and put their hands up as Alana appeared with a rapid fire rifle.

"Don't move." She said, Ashley stood and starred between him and Alana's rifle. Will acted; he dived right and dodged a couple of lasers. He then brought his machete up and sliced Alana's wrist, forcing the gun out of her hand. She screamed in pain as Will grabbed the rifle and aimed it at her head.

"You just lost." Will said flatly. "You both have." Ashley backed away, shaking her head. "I'm not involved in this." She begged.

"Then why are you here?" Will asked.

"I needed the money." She said. "I have only been here a week and she was the only person that would talk to me."

"It's always about money." Will said.

"How was I supposed to know that you were part of this team within a week?" Ashley said. A tear running down the blue fur of her feline cheeks.

"True. Now what to do about this traitor." Will said looking towards Alana.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"I will leave that to Cornerian authorities." Will said. "Plus you have hurt me more then anyone every could have. I loved you and you fake your death on me and your daughter." Will tensed his finger on the trigger, wanting to end Alana's life, but refused knowing it would hurt him even more then he already was. He then tied her hands together and pushed her onto her knees. "I think this is as good a spot as ever to wait for the police to get here." Will said walking away. "Have a nice life in jail you traitorous bitch." He said stomping through the hanger door. Krystal followed, being of good nature, wanting to cheer him up.

"Will." She called after the enraged vulpine. "You're just going to walk away like that? You love her."

"No Krystal, I used to." Will responded. "Now she is a whore who just decided to try and get you and the others killed to save me. I wouldn't have done that."

"You wouldn't have, but she loved you and still does. She was protecting you."

"If she was protecting me, she would have done a little more research over a larger time period."

"That doesn't matter. I know true love when I see it, and what I saw back there in her eyes was true love."

"You saw love, I saw revenge and hate."

"What ever. If you're to stubborn to realize that she loves you and you still do, you would go back to her."

Krystal's words hit Will deeper then even the longest blade could. He looked to the ground and thought it over. He found Krystal was right, but he had a job and that is to make her go to jail, whether he loved her or not. "You're right Krystal, but I'm one for protocol, and protocol states that all violators of the law must be apprehended and turned in. If those people are certified bounty hunters like Kara and Kelly, then they are free to go. Alana however, is not a certified bounty hunter nor is she my love interest anymore. So good-bye to her and all memories of her." Will was ranting to no one at this point. Krystal was to busy listening to his feeling and thoughts.

"That's not what you are thinking." She said holding a temple to her head. "You love her still, you can't remove the memory of the love you two felt together."

"Yeah, well now I have another person just like that, maybe even two." Will said continuing to walk. Falco ran by followed by Katt who ran into him. Will didn't stumble, as for Katt, she fell onto her ass, she quickly got up and went to smack Will in the back of the head, but was stopped by Wills hand. He shook his head and she continued her run after Falco. Will walked into his room to find Ashley there. He throw his weapon into the armory with the others and sat on the bed.

"What the matter?" She asked.

"Everything is at this point. My ex-wife goes on a homicidal rampage to try and save me from nothing, and almost gets me and her daughter killed. I just don't know what to do; I have to get away from this, completely." Will said. He was in tears now with Ashley at his side, and arm around his shoulder. This was the last memory he had that days events.


	22. Chapter 22: What happens before you die?

Alright, this is it, the last chapter. I am sorry to everyone about the news of this, but it is, Enjoy every last moment of it.

Chapter 22: What happens, in those final moments?

Will awoke from the beeping of his clock. It was 7:30. HE scratched his head drearily and slid out of bed. He could not remember anything from last night but Ashley and him, in his room, talking, he decided to lye down, she scooted over to sit next to him, and then black. It felt like he had a hang over. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed he didn't have any towels. He walked out and into the personal kitchen and made a cup of coffee. The black liquid woke him up completely. He poured what was left in the sink and walked away. He wasn't one to like coffee. Sarah and Marcus were already up playing with Kita. Kita ran from the two as Sarah and Marcus tried to catch he puppy. They all brushed past him and continued to run.

"What is it with people and running on this ship?" Will said aloud and shook his head. And suddenly, he felt pain. The back of his head stung like someone just beat him over the head with a wrench. He turned and saw no one. "Must just be the hang over." He said walking and rubbing the back of his head. He stopped in the main kitchen and grabbed one of the fresh pancakes sitting on the counter, no one was inside the mess hall nor was anyone ever in here. He was the first one inside the mess hall for… he thought at least a year. They had always gone down to a planet and eaten. He sat down and sliced the pancake into four even slices, and the split those fours in half. Then he put some syrup on them and started eating.

-

The hanger was empty, Wills ship was loaded, and they were orbiting over Corneria. Everything was set for him to leave the team. The problem was getting Pepper not to notice him drop to the planet. Will walked onto the shuttle and looked over the controls. He then turned and looked at the passenger compartment and looked at the bike Fox had gotten him. Everything seemed normal.

"You ready?" Fox asked as he leaned his head into view.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Will responded. Sarah and Kita loaded onto the shuttle. Fox and the others would follow him down to the planet and say their good-byes there. The back hatch closed and the hiss of compressed air was heard. They then proceeded to start the shuttle and fly down to the planet. It seemed so peaceful, the bustling city, the large open plains, and the river that ran along side the south end of the city. Everything seemed so peaceful. Will looked at the two black cases next to him. They contained his weapons and other army stuff. We thought he would need them here, considering the leader of the city was after Will and Will was sitting here with his thumb up his ass. He thought he needed to take action, but then he thought it was an action that would get him killed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Falco said. Will was feeling the same.

"Stay on your toes, Pepper might be looking for you as we speak." Fox said. Will set the shuttle down on the farthest pad from the entrance and exited the craft. He felt something tug at his stomach as Foxes Arwings canopy flung open. "Come on, we have to get you and Sarah somewhere away from town."

"Why didn't we land away from town?" Will asked.

"Then Cornerian police would be up our ass for illegal parking of a fighter." Fox response came quickly. "Let's move." Will and Sarah quickly grabbed what few bags they had and followed Fox and Falco out of the facility. Fox slowed as he walked around a corner. A couple of charging handles being pulled was heard.

"Fox McCloud, you are under arrest for violation of duty."

"I didn't do anything!" Fox yelled at the old mutt with megaphone.

"Surrender now and go peacefully."

"I'm sure as hell know I'm not." Will said. He dropped to a knee and opened the biggest of the black cases. "Time to end this hound. Fox look out!" Will yelled pulling Fox and Falco behind the wall as one of the soldiers opened up without permission. Will leaned out of cover and shot Avenger at the General, a soldier unexpectedly jumped down from one of the many vehicles and was hit by the first bolt, which burnt clean through him allowing the second to pass through and connect with Peppers eye. The old dog then slumped over from the lethal shot and the many soldiers walking to kill the team were disoriented and didn't know what to do, some of the more experienced ones continued the march weapons raised towards them. Will picked Sarah up and motioned everyone to run as fast as possible towards an alley to the left. They ran towards it with rifle and laser shots flying, coming inches from them. They all continued to run from the flood-lights that saturated the end they entered with light. Will emerged from the alley and ran into… Ashley and Kelly.

"Where's the fire?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"We are the fire!" Will yelled over the jets going overhead. "Run!" They all complied and followed Will to a far wall. They crouched behind it and Fox yelled at Will.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He yelled. "YOU ARE JUST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

Will put Sarah down. "He would have found me anyway. And now he's after you… or should I say was. Those soldiers were trying to kill you, most likely because Pepper didn't trust you to betray one of your teammates. He just didn't want the news of a secret government project getting out."

"That is true, but now what, their going to kill everyone unless one of us is killed." Fox said. Will starred at him, making him shake his head. "No, you've come too far to end like this."

"It's the only way." Will said grabbing his hidden pistol, switching it to full auto, slipping one of the highest quality batteries money can buy into the slot, and pulled the slider back.

"Are you crazy, Will?" Kelly yelled at him as Will prepared to jump over the wall.

"You could say that." Will said pulling Kelly over to him. "Listen, I want you to take care of Sarah for me, you and Ashley were good friends, and I love you both. Tell Steve and the others the same" Will said to her and Fox. Fox nodded but Kelly froze up, Will waited for her response, she nodded and Will stood. Kita seemed to come from nowhere, the dog jumped and caught a bolt in the side. Will starred at the canine companion as Sarah shook it, shaking her head. Will filled with anger, he looked at the soldier that had taken the shot and raised his pistol. He shot once, catching the man in the neck. He was as angry as possible. "Make a run for the ships!" Will yelled as he jumped over the wall, his facial expression was just pure anger, his teeth were bared and he didn't stop firing his pistol at the soldiers that seemed to be shocked at the black fox, dancing around the bolts fired at him and quickly dwindling their numbers. Fox and the others ran for the spaceport. Will caught a bolt in the leg and limped to a stop. The pistol was shot from his hand and he starred at the military forces as they closed in. Will was dying and weakening, everything seemed to slow down. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw a white wolf standing next to him.

"_You did well, my son." _It said holding up a 50. caliber round. Will looked back and saw the hundreds of marines that died next to him. They all gave him the thumbs up. Will nodded and pulled his knife. He ran forwards and stabbed his blade through the nearest neck. He then kicked backward into another mans stomach, shots rang out and his already hit leg went numb. He fell backwards as a rifle was pointed to his head. It was held none other then Wolf O'Donnell, the wolf grinned and tensed his finger. Will looked to the sky one last time to see Kelly's and Ashley's ship orbiting over them. He grinned at the sight.

_He had won._

Wolf shot.

-

"We now end our tribute to the one who saved our life, at the expense of his." Fox said. He was wearing full black as was everyone else, Alana was the last to show. Everyone was crying in some way, whether it was s ob to a full blown cry. "Let us have... A moment of silence for our fallen." With that everyone tried to hold back their tears, after about five seconds, everyone broke and wandered around, trying to comfort one another. Krystal walked over to Fox who was starring at the freshly dug mound of dirt.

"I can't believe he is gone." She said, wrapping an arm around him and leaning on his chest.

"No one can. He was a good man, and that's all that matters." Fox said, holding Krystal close.

Everything went back to normal after this day. Fox and Krystal lived their normal lives; Peppy took up office for Peppers death. Slippy found love with another toad named Amanda. Kelly and Sarah spent the rest of their lives with Rob. Ashley fell in love with Roc at a reunion on Kew, Steve and Kara married and had three beautiful children. As for Marcus…

Him and Sarah fell in love at the age of 12, they graduated flight academy at age 16, also forming the new Star Fox team together. They soon fell in love and married shortly after their 20th birthdays. They then had a child and together with one of Slippy's sons, Peppy's daughter, and somehow Falco, kept the Lylat system from any more danger.

Will stirred from his sleep from the feeling of Kita's tongue on his cheek. He opened his eyes and almost broke in tears.

_I'm back on Totundra. _He thought.

"What's wrong honey?" Alana asked.

"Oh… nothing. Just a second chance." Will said under his breath. Fate had given him a second chance. Sarah burst into the room.

"Come on Mom!" She yelled, jumping onto the bed. "You promised breakfast today!" Will froze, it was the day Alana faked her death.

"Alright, alright. Give me a second, honey." Alana said lifting the covers. Will slumped his head onto the pillows. He also got up and followed Alana into the kitchen. "There is something wrong, and I know it. What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know anything… something of a plan; Fox and Pepper were talking about it." Will said nervously.

"What plan?"

"I'll tell everything to you later." Will said. Fate had also erased the teleporter, or any evidence of that event. _Thank you fate! _Will screamed in his head. "You think that we can join back with the team maybe, tomorrow?" Will asked nervously.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Alana said with a slight giggle.

_Everything is up hill from here._

There you have it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will have another story up, keep an eye out for the story Love never ends. I hope you enjoy that story.


	23. Chapter 23: Story Add

Amazing news everyone.

I have a spin off coming up, get ready for Part 2 of The New Beginning. Keep a look out for the story The New Beginning: The new life, new solutions. I might have to shorten it to just New Beginning: The new life. It will be up around July 10th or so. I hope you guys enjoy it, it was one of the biggest twists possible in the stories current state.


	24. Chapter 24: Undergoing Construction

Under going construction.

A small brown furred vixen walked around in the empty streets of Corneria, a small chibi fox in her hands.

"HEY!" Someone called out. A black furred fox ran out into the open and towards her, scaring her for a second.

"What's going on here mister?" The girl asked.

"This story is undergoing a rewrite. I recommend you get somewhere safe just in case." The fox said.

"But why?" The girl asked holding the chibi fox tight against her chest.

"Umm…let's see." A mysterious voice from nowhere said. "Let's put this here." The voice said. The fox grabbed the little vixens hand and slowly walked to the sidewalk as a Land Master tank dropped onto the street where they once stood.

"What is going on here?" The girl asked frightened.

"Like I said, the writer is rewriting the story." The fox said. A tall 14 year old boy stepped on top of the Land Master.

"Thank you for clarifying the obvious, Will." The boy said.

"Be quite Bill." Will said.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am."

"We'll see about that." Bill said dropping from the Land Master and pulling a clipboard from nowhere. "Now lets see…lets make you a girl…how about a rat…add a little corwardness…Done." Bill said scribbling on the clipboard.

"What did that…" Will said before turning into a fat white mouse and scurrying off.

"Don't worry that won't really happen. Yes it is true this story is under going a rewrite, it'll be done by at least the beginning of next year. I hope you enjoyed the original version and the soon to come new version." Bill said walking calmly away.


End file.
